Otra casa, otro destino
by Dudinemwen
Summary: El sombrero seleccionador dudó mucho en que casa poner a Harry Potter, hasta que finalmente lo colocó en Griffindor. Pero, que hubiera pasado si le hubiera puesto en otra casa? Atrévete a averiguarlo!
1. Introducción

Hola a todos!!! Lo primero, gracias por entrar a mi fic, espero que os guste! Espero que me dejéis muchos RR (y q sean buenos jejej) :D

Como pone en le resumen esta historia es algo diferente al resto, pues Harry no va a estar en Griffindor sino en ...otra casa (si quereis saber cual, seguid leyendo!) y abarca desde que Harry entra a Hogwarts hasta unos cuantos años despues de salir (u sea q va a ser bastante largo...si estais muy impacientes por saber como sigue lo tengo más avanzado en la web oficial de HP) Sin más me despido, esperando que os guste

PD:Obviamente el 99% de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling! ¬¬U

**

* * *

**

**Harry estaba sentado en la oscuridad. Esperaba con la mirada, esa profunda y triste mirada de ojos verdes, perdida en el infinito. Algunas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza:**

_**"¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"**_

_**"¿Cómo he podido hacer tantas cosas sin pararme a pensar en el daño que estaba causando?"**_

_**"Y cuando lo supe, ¿por qué seguí haciéndolo?"**_

_**"¿Realmente me merezco esto?"**_

_**"¿Cómo y cuándo comenzó todo?"**_

**Y todas las respuestas las encontró en aquel día, del que hacían ya casi 15 años. El día en que recibió la carta. El día en el cual supo de verdad quien era. De LO que de en realidad era.**

**Los recuerdos danzaban por su mente, formando un remolino de alegrías, penas, miedos, sufrimiento...Y de repente, silencio. El torbellino pareció detenerse y Harry tuvo un recuerdo muy nítido:**

__

_Acaba de llegar a Hogwarts y, junto con los otros alumnos de primero, esperaba a que la profesora Mc. Gonagall les hiciera pasar al Gran Comedor, en el que se encontraban ya el resto de los alumnos, donde serían seleccionados para una de las 4 casas del colegio. Weasly, el chico que había conocido de camino a Hogwarts, le hablaba sobre cierta casa de muy mala fama, pero Harry estaba tan nervioso que apenas le escuchaba. _

_Un chico rubio y de cara afilada se les acercó, seguido por otros dos que bien podrían haber pasado por sus guardaespaldas. Miró a Harry y luego a Weasly, a éste último con una mueca de asco en la cara (que el pelirrojo le devolvió). Se dirigió a Harry, tendiéndole la mano:_

-Hola, soy Draco Malf..."

_En ese momento llegó la profesora, empujando, sin querer (aunque sin lamentarlo) a "Malf"._

-Vamos señores, ya tendrán tiempo de hacer amigos más tarde. ¡Vamos! la selección debe comenzar AHORA MISMO- dijo malhumorada.

_Entraron todos al Gran Comedor y el ritual (que finalmente sólo trataba de ponerse un viejo y raído sombrero) dio comienzo. Uno por uno los estudiantes fueron llamados y enviados a sus respectivas casas. Por fin le llegó su turno a Harry. Cuando la profesora dijo su nombre, todos se volvieron a verle, intentando atisbar su cicatriz bajo el rebelde pelo. Se sentó y se puso el sombrero. En su mente oyó las cavilaciones del ajado y viejo atavío. Intentó no pensar en nada, para facilitarle la tarea. A Harry le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que el sombrero le dijo_  
" Has sido particularmente difícil de colocar, pero ya he tomado una decisión"  
_Y el sombrero gritó, para que todo el mundo pudiera oírlo:_ **¡ ¡ ¡SLYTHERIN! ! !**

_El Gran comedor quedó en silencio. Todos le miraban extrañados, incluso los profesores. Pero en la mirada del profesor Dumbledore (Harry sabía que era él por el cromo de la rana de chocolate) había algo más...¿decepción?_

_De pronto, los chicos de una de las mesas, los que iban de verde (Harry supuso eran los Slytherin)empezaron a gritar de júbilo y a aplaudir. Draco le hizo señas a Harry para que se sentara a su lado (pues él también había entrado en Slytherin). Pero Harry no se movió, no sabía que hacer. Además, la gente había comenzado a mirarle ahora como con asco, pero también como con miedo..._

_Miró a la profesora, esperando a que le dijera que podía irse. Pero ella parecía tan confundida como él. La mujer miró a Dumbledore, que asintió tristemente, indicando a Harry que podía ir a sentarse con los de su casa._

_Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, intentando buscar una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar_

"¿Por qué se quedaron todos callados cuando el sombrero me asignó a Slytherin?

¿Y por qué me miran todos como si acabara de cometer un crimen? Incluso los profesores, incluso Hagrid y Dumbledore..."

_Finalmente, llegó a la mesa de su casa, y se sentó junto a Draco y sus dos gorilas (que obviamente, también estaban en aquella casa). Draco le tendió la mano y dijo:_

-Por fin puedo presentarme. Soy Draco Malfoy, y éstos son Crabbe y Goyle

-Yo soy Harry Potter- _contestó éste, estrechándole la mano_


	2. All around me Familia y amigos

((se me olvidó aclarar que lo que va en negrita es el presente, el resto son recuerdos de Harry. Casi todo el fic son sus recuerdos, es decir, la mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla en el pasado! Ciao!))

* * *

**Harry volvió al presente. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, y cuanto faltaría para que vinieran a buscarle. A lo largo de su vida se había preguntado muchas veces si el sombrero no se habría equivocado al mandarlo a Slytherin, lo normal es que hubiera ido a Griffindor, como sus padres. Sus padres...menos mal que no habían vivido para ver lo que había hecho, aunque si ellos no hubieran muerto, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. No hubiera tenido que vivir con los Dursley. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al recordar que se había ocupado del asunto de los Dursley hacía ya mucho tiempo.**

**_Tan sólo les di su merecido-_dijo en un tono que ni él mismo creyó.  
Pensó en todo lo que había hecho, a todas las personas a las que había dañado y su mente volvió a girar en torno al pasado. Y, como antes, se paró en un recuerdo concreto:**

_Un oscuro callejón, de un barrio muggle cualquiera. Una figura agazapada pedía clemencia. Un joven, de oscuro y enmarañado cabello se encontraba delante de él. Una luz se reflejó en sus gafas, permitiendo ver sus verdes y fríos ojos, que, por un segundo, mostraron duda. Pero la duda se disipó, y el muchacho levantó su varita y dijo, apuntando al bulto quejumbroso: _

_-¡¡Avada Kedavra!!_

**Esa había sido la primera vez que Harry había matado a alguien. En su defensa hay que decir que había sido para salvar su propia vida. Claro, que también podría haberle inmovilizado y esperado a que fueran a ayudarle. Con tristeza, Harry recordó que esa escena se había repetido con demasiada frecuencia en su vida, y no precisamente porque tuviera que defenderse. Pensó en las vidas con las que había acabado, magos y muggles que, en la mayoría de los casos no merecían morir.**

**"Y aunque lo merecieran, ¿quien soy yo para decidir si debían morir o seguir viviendo?"- pensó abatido**

**Pensó en todas las familias que había destrozado, en todos los niños que, por su culpa, habrían tenido que vivir con gente como los Dursley.**

**"Pero, también he hecho cosas buenas. He derrotado a Voldemort varias de veces y he retrasado su regreso por lo menos otras dos. Y le he salvado la vida a algunas personas..."**

_Sucedió cuando estaba en primero. Aquel día, 1 de noviembre, se iba a celebrar el banquete de Halloween en el gran comedor. Iba por el pasillo, abarrotado de estudiantes que salían de sus clases, junto a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. A su lado pasó una chica de Griffindor cargada de libros. Tenía una enmarañada melena castaña y los incisivos demasiado grandes _

-¡La conozco!-_dijo Harry_- Esa es Hermione Granger. Así que ha entrado en Griffindor...

-¿Es amiga tuya_?- le preguntó Draco, extrañado_

-No, la conocí en el expreso del colegio...

-Ya me extrañaba, pues esa chica no tiene amigos ni en su propia casa

_Harry vio la cara que ponía la muchacha, y supuso que había oído todo. Se fue hacia donde estaban unos chicos de su casa, pero de repente se quedó parada. De pronto, salió corriendo, empujando a uno de ellos (Harry reconoció que era Ron Weasly por su inconfundible cabello)._

_Sintiéndose culpable, Harry se dio la vuelta para ir a buscarla, pero Draco le sujetó del brazo. _

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?

-Yo...eh, esto...creo que no debiste decir eso Draco, has herido sus sentimientos

-Vamos, Harry, sólo es la verdad. Ahora, vámonos, que tenemos Transformaciones con la vieja Mc Gonagall_- le contestó malhumorado_

_Y Harry se marchó a clase con una incómoda sensación en el estómago. _

_El día pasó sin más sobresaltos, y Harry esperaba ansioso a que llegara el banquete. Pero algo hizo que volviera a tener esa sensación rara en el estómago. En el pasillo, a la salida de clase, se paró junto a unos alumnos de Griffindor. Una de las chicas les decía a los otros que Hermione no iba a ir al banquete, y que llevaba un buen rato llorando en el baño de las chicas. La cara de Weasly se puso casi del mismo color que su pelo_, _y Harry no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable. Decidió que, si tenía la oportunidad, se disculparía con Hermione. _

_EL banquete comenzó. El Gran Comedor estaba adornado con calabazas y murciélagos vivos, y negras cortinas cubrían todas las ventanas. Todos comían, despreocupadamente, alegres y satisfechos. De pronto, el profesor Quirrell irrumpió en el salón. Rápidamente se dirigió a Dumbledore y dijo, en voz demasiado alta: _

-¡¡Troll!!¡Troll en las mazamorras!!

_Dumbledore ordenó a los prefectos que llevaran a los alumnos a sus casas, y que se quedaran allí hasta que pasara el peligro. Y así hicieron. Pero en el camino, Harry vio a los griffindor y recordó algo... ¡Hermione! Todavía estaría llorando en el baño...Sin pensárselo dos veces, y sin hacer caso a Draco, se marchó corriendo, pues se sentía responsable de que ella estuviera allí. Y si le pasaba algo, sería culpa suya _

_Harry llegó rápidamente al pasillo donde se encontraba el baño de las chicas. Iba a girar en una esquina y de repente... ¡Plaf! Chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo. Cuando se levanto pudo ver con lo que había chocado...¡¡Ron Weasly!!_

-¡Potter!-_dijo éste, frotándose la dolorida nariz, que le había empezado a sangrar _-¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti_- respondió Harry, molesto._

_Desde que había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, Ron casi no había hablado con Harry. Harry entendía que su casa tuviera mala fama, pero ¿sólo por eso no quería ser su amigo? Pues en el tren habían echo muy buenas migas...Harry pensó que no todas las serpientes estaban en Slytherin... _

-Tengo prisa Weasly, quítate de en medio-_dijo Harry, comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo. Al ver que Ron iba en la misma dirección que él (y aparentemente con la misma prisa), le dijo, empezando a enfadarse _-¿Es que piensas seguirme?

-No, imbécil, es que yo también tengo que ir por aquí-_le contestó Ron, también enfadado_

_Ambos se pararon, y se miraron con odio. Ya iban a empezar a discutir cuando, de repente, oyeron un gran ruido. El estruendo hizo retumbar todo el pasillo. Ambos se quedaron quietos, escuchando...Eran pasos. Pasos de alguien muuuy grande. Se estaban acercando. Y venían acompañados de un olor no muy agradable._ _Un enorme y horrible troll entró en el pasillo, y se dirigió, con lentos y pesados pasos, hacia donde ellos estaban. Rápidamente, se escondieron detrás de una columna. Sorprendente mente, la horripilante y estúpida criatura no continuó por el pasillo, sino que atravesó la puerta que llevaba ¡al baño de las chicas! _

-¡¡Hermione!!-_exclamaron al unísono, al tiempo que corrían hacia la puerta, a través de la cual se oían golpes y ruidos. _

_Cuando entraron, la escena que presenciaron les dejo sobrecogidos: la enorme bestia había destrozado con su porra la mayor parte de los urinarios, y ahora empezaba a tomarla con los lavabos. Y justo debajo de uno de ellos, estaba Hermione. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando, el pelo más alborotado de lo normal, y estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad. Su cara se reflejaba una expresión de terror. Se apartó justo antes de que el troll destrozara el lavabo en el que ella se refugiaba. Pero ya no quedaban más cosas que romper, así que la bestia se dirigió hacia ella, dispuesta a atacarla... Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry y Ron empezaron a tirarle escombros, con la intención de distraer su atención. Al ver que el troll les ignoraba, Harry saltó sobre su espalda y empezó a golpearle la cabeza. Mientras, Ron intentaba hacer que Hermione se pusiera a salvo, pero la chica parecía paralizada por el miedo. El troll derribó a Harry, dejándole semiinconsciente en el suelo, e iba a golpearle con su porra. Pero Ron, que se dio tiempo a cuenta, le apartó de un salto. Ron dejó a Harry, que ya empezaba a recuperarse, para centrar su atención el troll, que se dirigía a Hermione con aire amenazante. _

-¡Distráele Weasly, yo sacaré a Hermione de aqu_!-dijo Harry, incorporándose._

_Ron dudó un momento, pero cada segundo que pasaba el troll se acercaba más a Hermione, que parecía petrificada por el miedo. Entonces tuvo una idea: apuntó con su varita a la porra del troll (que acababa de levantar para golpear a la chica) y dijo: _

-¡¡Wingardium Leviosa!!

_La porra salió disparada de las manos de la bestia y se quedó suspendida sobre su cabeza. Confuso, el troll empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscándola. y la encontró. Justo antes de que cayera sobre su cabeza, dejándole inconsciente. Harry aprovechó entonces para sacar a Hermione fuera del alcance el troll (por si éste despertaba). Se disponían a irse, cuando Harry cogió por el hombro a Ron y le dijo, poniéndose un poco colorado: _

-Oye, Weas...esto...Ron, eee gracias

_Ron le miró sorprendido. No esperaba que Harry, un slytherin, le diera las gracias, y que se las diera de verdad. Su cara empezó a ponerse del mismo color que su pelo. Tendiéndole la mano, dijo, algo cortado: _

-eee... de nada...Harry. _(Harry le estrechó la mano)_Yo, bueno, lo habría hecho por cualquiera...

-Oye, eso de darle al troll con su propia porra estuvo muy bien

-La verdad, lo que yo intentaba era hacer que la persiguiera para hacerlo salir, pero...

_Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Hermione, que ya se había recuperado, empezó a abrazarles y a darles las gracias. Por fin consiguieron quitársela de encima, pero justo en ese momento, llegaron los profesores alertados por los ruidos... _

**Harry sonrió al recordar la cara de los profesores cuando llegaron vieron que tres niños de 11 años habían abatido a un troll. La de Snape era particularmente desagradable, aunque también podía deberse a la sangrante herida que tenía en la pierna...**

**Aquel fue un buen año, a pesar de todo. Quitando que casi muere en el Bosque Prohibido, que casi nadie le hablaba por ser de Slytherin, que los de su casa tampoco lo hacían porque tenía relaciones con gente de otras casas, y que tuvo que enfrentarse a Voldemort y salvar la piedra filosofal...todo eso, y tener que aprobar los exámenes. Fue un buen año, al fin y al cabo.**

**Harry estaba acostumbrado que la gente no le hablara. Cuando era un niño muggle normal y corriente, por culpa de su primo Duddley. Después, ya en Hogwarts, por pertenecer a Slytherin. La gente que iba a esta casa no solía ser muy amigable no de fiar y, por lo general, solían tratar mal hasta a la gente de su propia casa. Y eso Harry lo sabía por propia experiencia. Durante toda su vida escolar, tuvo discusiones casi a diario con su "amigo" Draco. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: Draco se metía con alguien, por ser de una casa que no fuera la suya o por cualquier otra cosa, y Harry se lo reprochaba. Pero asombrosamente, Draco nunca dejó de hablarle y siempre era él el que acababa las discusiones, con frases como "bah, Harry, déjalo ya, que me aburres...vámonos ya que tenemos clase" o "Harry, nunca cambiarás, así que vamos a dejarlo antes de que alguien se enfade" y con una de sus cínicas sonrisas. Y aquello quedaba olvidado hasta la siguiente discusión.**

**Por lo que verdaderamente discutían, era por la amistad que Harry mantenía con Ron Weasly y Hermione Granger (para Malfoy, ese pobretón imbécil y su novia la sangre sucia sabelotodo). Harry se enfurecía de verdad cuando Draco les insultaba, y él parecía aún más ofendido porque Harry siguiera hablándoles pese a sus advertencias.**

**Discutían acaloradamente durante un buen rato, hasta que Draco recuperaba su frialdad y Harry su sentido común. Al final, acababan haciendo las paces, pero tardaban bastante, pues ambos eran muy orgullosos. Y, es que en el fondo, a Harry le daba mucha pena Draco.**

**Y es que Draco podría parecer muy orgulloso y seguro de si mismo, superior a los demás en muchos aspectos. Pero Harry había llegado a conocerle realmente. Porque todo era una fachada para ocultar cómo era en realidad. Era, ni más ni menos, un joven mago como otro cualquiera. Y detestaba serlo. Sin embargo, en las raras ocasiones en las que Draco se mostraba tal como era (cuando ambos estaban solos, podía encontrarse en él un excelente compañero, incluso un amigo. Y ese era el Draco con el que le gustaba estar a Harry, y por eso soportaba a aquel "Señor Malfoy", arrogante y maleducado. Porque en el fondo, el sabía que no era así. Él sabía cómo era Draco en realidad. O creía saberlo...**

_Harry estaba en la sala común de su casa. Era una fría y húmeda mazmorra, por lo que le hubiera gustado estar más cerca de la chimenea. Pero tenía que hacer una redacción para la clase de Historia de la Magia, y necesitaba una mesa para apoyarse. De todas formas, los sofás estaban ocupados por otros alumnos. Harry vio a Draco entre ello. Estaba hablando, y todos le escuchaban atentos. Draco era bastante popular entre los alumnos de Slytherin, pese a estar solamente en 1º. Harry sintió una punzada de envidia. No es que quisiera ser el centro de atención, pero...al menos le hubiera gustado ser apreciado por sus compañeros. La verdad es que Harry era tan impopular en su casa, como los Slytherin en el resto de casas. Por lo menos había gente, como Hermione y Ron, a los que podía llamar amigos (bueno, y a Draco también). Harry escuchó un instante más (Draco hablaba orgullosamente de su padre, que trabajaba en el ministerio) y volvió a concentrarse en los deberes. Sólo levaba medio pergamino de los 2 que les había mandado el Prof. Binns, así que más le valía darse prisa si quería acabar a tiempo._

* * *

_Harry se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo, a la orilla del lago, sólo. Tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito y los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Se preguntaba si el Sombrero Seleccionador no se habría equivocado al colocarle en Slytherin. Le hubiera encantado entrar en Griffindor, con Hermione y Ron. Empezaba a pensar que incluso habría estado mejor en Hufflepuff. Y es que Slytherin era verdaderamente un nido de serpientes. En la sala común había siempre una gran tensión y las peleas eran frecuentes. Eso sí, si se trataba de dejar bien a su casa (y de paso quedar bien ellos), los slytherin olvidaban todo y se volvían como un enjambre de...avispas. Claro, que no todos eran desagradables, había excepciones. Harry era una de ellas: no infravaloraba a los demás, era bastante amable con cualquiera... Seguramente habría más como él en Slytherin, pero no se mostraban tal y como eran. Se ocultaban tras una máscara de falsas apariencias y orgullo, mostrándose a los demás tal y como se suponía que debía de ser un auténtico Slytherin. Y Harry sabía que Draco era uno de ellos..._

_De pronto, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:_

-Con que estabas aquí, eh? Te he estado buscando...

_Harry no necesitó darse la vuelta a reconocer al dueño de aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras. Precisamente hacía unos instantes, había estado pensando en él._

-Hola, Draco-_dijo, sin darse la vuelta-¿_Qué quieres?

_Draco le miró sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le habría hecho ahora?_

-Sólo quería hablar contigo, pero si tanto te molesta me voy-_respondió molesto, dándose la vuelta._

_Harry se arrepintió de inmediato, al fin y al cabo Draco era su amigo. Se dio la vuelta y le llamó. Draco se detuvo y le dijo, sin girarse:_

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter?_(Draco le llamaba por su apellido cuando se enfadaba con él)¿No ves que tengo prisa?_

_Harry estuvo a punto de contestarle algo cómo _"Tienes que ir a meterte con algún chico indefenso ¿no?"Pero como no tenía ganas de discutir, se contuvo, y sólo le dijo:

-Vamos Draco, lo siento, no te pongas así. Es que...hoy no estoy de buen humor y me apetecía estar sólo.

-¿Y quién te lo impide? ya veo que molesto, así que mejor me voy.-_Y continuó caminando._

_Harry se levantó y rápidamente se puso a su altura:_

-Draco! Espera!

_Draco se detuvo, y Harry se puso en frente de él, dispuesto a disculparse. Pero no pudo, pues lo que vio de dejó atónito. Draco... !estaba a punto de echarse a llorar! Hacía tremendos esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas, pero apenas podía. Apartó la vista de la de Harry. Éste, confuso, sólo pudo decirle:_

-Draco! Yo..lo siento, de veras no pretendía

_La cara de Draco cambió de repente, recuperó su habitual frialdad, pero las lágrimas aún asomaban por sus ojos. Arrogante, respondió a Harry:_

-¿Acaso te crees tan importante para mi? ¿De veras crees que unas palabras desagradables podrían hacerme llorar?

_Harry simplemente se quedó allí, sin saber que decir. Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Harry iba a gritarle algo insultante, cuando Draco dijo: _

-Lo siento. Yo...tampoco he tenido un buen día. No quise decir eso, de verdad

_Una disculpa! Harry hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de Draco, excepto eso. Y parecía realmente arrepentido. Además, Draco había bajado la cabeza, y las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro._

_Harry, olvidando su enfado, le puso el brazo por enzima de los hombros._

-Entonces, ¿que te pasa? Quizás te sientas mejor si me lo dices...

_

* * *

Atardecía. Dos chicos se encontraban sentados a la orilla del lago, en silencio, mirando al infinito. Uno de ello, rubio y de cara afilada, parecía haber llorado, pues sus ojos, que normalmente eran de color gris-azulado, estaban enrojecidos. El otro, de revuelto e indomable cabello azabache y profundos ojos verdes, evitaba mirarle, pues él mismo estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. _

_Había estado toda la tarde escuchando a Draco. Nunca hubiera imaginado que, tras esa apariencia de chico fuerte y arrogante, se ocultara un muchacho tan débil y atormentado. Porque en el fondo era un chico como otro cualquiera, pero cargaba con un peso del que nadie sabía. Su padre. Quien oyera a Draco hablar de él, pensaría que lo admiraba y respetaba, y que lo consideraba casi como a un todopoderoso dios. Pero la realidad era bien distinta. Draco temía a su padre, y por eso le obedecía ciegamente. Lucius (que así se llamaba) quería que su hijo se comportara como un verdadero Slytherin, y como un verdadero Malfoy. Debía mantener el honor de la familia bien alto. Y eso implicaba ser orgulloso y arrogante, y menospreciar a todo el mundo. Y Draco estaba harto. Pues se había dado cuenta que no podía confiar en nadie, de que sólo era otro instrumento para su padre, y dudaba de que realmente le quisiera. pero había algo más que no quería (según él, no podía) contarle a Harry. Algo relacionado con sucesos ocurridos años antes, cuando ellos aún no habían nacido o eran muy pequeños. Harry tardó muchos años en descubrir a que se refería Draco (pero esa es otra historia que será contada en su momento). _

"-Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con él, Harry-le había dicho Draco, atormentado- Está todo el día pendiente mi, diciéndome lo que debo o no debo hace, cómo debo comportarme y hablar, con quien debo irme y a quien debo despreciar_...-no puedo seguir, pues iba a echarse a llorar _

-Te comprendo, Draco. A mi me pasa algo parecido con los Dursley. Son la única familia que tengo, pero cada minuto que paso con ellos es un infierno. Odian todo lo que no sea "normal". Sabes, hasta este verano yo no tenía ni idea de que era un mago...

No, Harry, no lo comprendes_-respondió Draco entre sollozos - _Esos muggles actúan así porque te tienen miedo, saben el daño que podrías causarles. pero mi padre no me teme, claro que no, él ni siquiera me quiere.

-¡Como no va a quererte! Es tu padre!

-¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? para él soy como un trofeo, el modelo de hijo perfecto. En realidad eso es lo que él querría que yo fuera. pero le decepciono constantemente

pero no por eso va a dejar de quererte! Debería aceptarte tal y cómo eres...

-A ti todo te parece muy fácil no Harry_?-replicó Draco, algo molesto--_Es que él quiere e sea como él...

Hombre, todos los padres quieren que sus hijos se parezcan a ellos

No, Harry, tu no lo entiendes. Mi padre es..fue...bueno, no importa. Eso pasó hace mucho y no creo que...

-¿A que te refieres, Draco? ¿Qué era tu padre?

-Nada, no preguntes más, Harry. No puedo decirte más.

-pero Draco...-_Harry se calló a l ver la cara de Draco _-Está bien, no preguntaré más. pero Draco, él es tu padre, el único que tienes y no...

Harry, déjalo ya! Cómo se nota que tú no...

Que yo qué, Draco? Qué no tengo padres? Pues no, no los tengo! Y no sabes lo que es pensar cada día que ellos murieron por salvarme de Voldemort! No tienes ni idea! Tú al menos tienes a tus padres que, digas lo que digas, te aprecian y cuidan de ti!

_Ambos se quedaron callados, con la mirada en el infinito y la cabeza llena de turbios pensamientos. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que ellos luchaban por contener. La tarde caía y la luna se reflejó en el cada vez más oscuro lago_

_Después de aquello pasaron un tiempo sin hablarse. Harry estaba algo deprimido, aunque Ron no paraba de decirle que era mejor no tener relación con Malfoy. Pero Harry no podía soportar la idea de que Draco estuviera aún peor por su culpa. Sabía que él era el único en el que Draco había confiado tanto como para contarle la verdad sobre su vida. Y sabía que Draco lo estaba pasando mal: evitaba ver a Harry a toda costa (lo que era realmente difícil)y, cuando se encontraban, Draco apartaba la mirada. _

_En verdad Draco, más que otra cosa, estaba avergonzado. Avergonzado de haberse mostrado débil, vulnerable, y sentía que , de algún modo, había traicionado a su padre. Pero decidió que ya era hora de hacer las paces con Harry(la verdad es que Draco no soportaba tener cómo única compañía a Crabbe y Goyle, y le echaba de menos)_

_

* * *

Harry estaba a la orilla del lago, distraído, tirando piedras al agua. De pronto, una voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Era una voz conocida para él, aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras..._

Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

_Harry sonrió. Hacía tan sólo unos instantes había estado pensando en ir a hablar con Draco y acabar con aquella tontería. Tratando de parecer sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y dijo:_

Draco! Por supuesto que puedes hablar conmigo! Siempre que no sea para decirme cosas tan bonitas cómo las de nuestra última conversación

_Draco pareció dudar unos segundos. Harry pensó que se había pasado un poco con aquel comentario, pero él también estaba dolido...Finalmente, Draco esbozó una sonrisa a medias, y le dijo:_

Pues no, hoy solamente pensaba decirte lo estúpido que eres por enfadarte de esa manera por una tontería como ésta.

_En esta ocasión fue Harry el que dudó. Estaba Draco bromeando? O lo había dicho en serio? Pero al ver que Draco le sonreía (con una sonrisa de verdad, no una de esas tan cínicas), le correspondió. Por fin el hielo estaba roto. Se sonrieron de nuevo y, sentados a la orilla del lago, estuvieron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche_


	3. Amy

Hola a todos!! Espero que os esté gustando!! Novena, Vaina, gracias por vuestros RR, me animan a seguir subiéndolo!! Por ello, os voy a dedicar el siguiente capítulo!! (aquí es donde empieza la parte para los románticos jejej)**

* * *

**

**Harto de esperar, Harry se levantó y dio un paseo por la habitación. Se acercó a la puerta. Escuchó. Nada, ni siquiera el susurro del viento por el corredor que se extendía l otro lado. Inquieto, se asomó por la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación. El cielo estaba estrellado, y la luna llena brillaba alta en el cielo.**

**-_Ya es tarde_-pensó-_Quizás debería aprovechar esta última noche para dormir_...**

**Se dirigió hacia la pequeña cama** **que le habían preparado, se quitó la ropa y se recostó, dispuesto a dormirse. Pero el sueño no llegaba. La cama se le hacía extraña y, aunque era muy estrecha, demasiado ancha para él, que había perdido la costumbre de dormir sólo**

**Recordó haber mirado un cielo como aquel, una noche de hacía mucho tiempo, con alguien muy especial... De hecho, había mirado muchos cielos estrellados, y con diferentes personas, que en aquellos momentos eran especiales para él. Pero él estaba pensando en la primera persona con la que había compartido un firmamento tan hermoso: Amanda Clearwater.**

_Sucedió poco después de la reconciliación con Draco. Harry, Draco y otros slytherin estaban entrando en el Gran Comedor cuando una chica salió de él, empujando a Draco. Éste, molesto, la cogió por el brazo, y empezó a gritarle:_

Oye estúpida! Mira por donde vas! Deberías ir con más cuidado, imbécil_!-se detuvo un momento para examinar a la chica, que le miraba atónita-_Pero que tenemos aquí? Una pequeña e inútil Hufflepuff! Adonde ibas con tanta prisa? Debes aprender a tener más cuidado, no sea que te cruces con quien no debes, como acabas de hacer.

_Draco le dirigió a la pobre chica una mirada fría y desagradable, mientras los demás slytherin se reían estúpidamente. Bueno, no todos se reían. Harry estaba en silencio, mirando a Draco con cara de pocos amigos. Éste notó su mirada. Recordó algo que le había dicho Harry el día que volvieron a hablarse("Draco, sino te gusta cómo te trata tu padre, ¿por qué tratas tú así a todo el mundo?")._

_Draco (que se había sonrojado ligeramente) evitó la mirada de Harry y soltó a la chica, que se fue inmediatamente. No obstante, aún alcanzó a oír como Draco le gritaba, entra las risas de los slytherin:_

Y la próxima vez ten más cuidado, porque no voy a ser tan amable

_Harry, enfadado, le dirigió una sombría mirada a su amigo. Éste sólo bajo un poco la cabeza, pues no quería que los demás vieran que estaba avergonzado. Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Harry se dirigió hacia donde se había ido la chica. Cuando pasó al lado de Draco no se detuvo, de hecho le dio un pequeño empujón, al tiempo que le decía:_

-Eres un hipócrita, Malfoy

_Y se marchó en busca de aquella pobre chica, dejando atónitos a los slytherin (aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a las "rarezas de Potter"). Pero Draco, más que otra cosa, estaba dolido y, por primera vez en su vida, avergonzado por haber molestado a alguien._

_Harry vio que la chica se dirigía hacia las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la bufanda amarilla y ocre de su casa (estaban a principios de diciembre). La recogió y fue tras ella, gritando:_

Eh! Oye! Espera un momento!

_La chica se dio la vuelta, pero al ver que era un slytherin quien la llamaba, se giró y siguió subiendo las escaleras, aún más rápido que antes. Harry consiguió alcanzarla y la sujetó para que no se fuera. Iba a decirle "Toma, tu bufanda", pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, porque después de la carrerita por las escaleras, estaba casi asfixiado. La chica se giró y, malhumorada, le dijo:_

Qué quieres? Acaso se le ha olvidado a tu amiguito decirme algo? Y suéltame ya que me estás haciendo daño!

_Y dando un tirón, consiguió que la soltara. Ya se iba a ir cuando Harry, que ya se había recuperado del todo(o casi), le dijo, extendiéndole la mano en la que tenía la bufanda:_

Tu...bufanda...te...se te ha...caído

_La chica estaba atónita.¡¿Un slytherin amable!? Algo desconfiada, la cogió y musitó un casi inaudible "Gracias". Ya iba a irse, cuando Harry le dijo:_

No tienes porqué dármelas. Ah, y perdona el comportamiento de mi amig... compañero. No debes hacer caso de lo que diga. Es un imbécil. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a molestarte.

_Y se giró, con intención de irse, pero la chica se lo impidió, cogiéndole por un brazo. Harry se dio la vuelta. Sonrojándose, ella le dijo:_

Perdona que haya sido tan brusca contigo. Es que...yo...no soporto a la gente como, bueno, como los slytherin. Bueno, como esos slytherin

No importa, lo entiendo. A veces ni yo mismo les soporto. Pero no todos somos iguales...

-Oh, ya veo. Tu eres realmente amable y, si me permites decírtelo, muy simpático.

-Gracias!_(Harry se sonrojó ante la sinceridad de la chica)_Pero dónde están mis modales? Soy Harry P...

Harry Potter, por supuesto!

-Cómo lo...?_-Harry no acabó la pregunta, pues ¿quién en el mundo mágico no conocía su nombre?-_Pero tú aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Amanda Clearwater, voy a 1º y soy de Hufflepuff_-le sonrió encantadoramente y añadió-_Puedes llamarme Amy.

_Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. La observó durante unos momentos. Con todo el lío no se había fijado en como era. La muchacha tenía una melena rubia y rizada, con tonos dorados y castaños. Sus ojos eran grandes y hermosos, de color miel. Su cara esa dulce y sonrosada, y su piel parecía de porcelana. Su sonrisa, era simplemente la más bonita que Harry había visto nunca_

Pues encantado de conocerte, Amy. Puedes llamarme Harry

_Draco apenas si probó bocado durante la comida. No quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de que estaba afectado por la reacción de Harry, pero aún así se mostró bastante taciturno y callado._

"Bueno, probablemente estará algo enfadado, pero seguro que se le pasa pronto"-_pensó, aunque más para convencerse a sí mismo que porque lo creyera de verdad-"_De todas maneras ya está tardando demasiado. Si no se da prisa no le dará tiempo a comer antes de ir a clase

_La hora de la comida pasó, pero Harry seguía sin aparecer. Draco y los demás slytherin de primero se dirigieron a las mazmorras, pues tenían pociones dobles con "esos asquerosos griffindor". _

_La asignatura era impartida por el Prof. Severus Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin. Normalmente, esas clases resultaban bastante buenas para los de su casa, pues les favorecía descaradamente, mientras que a las otras (especialmente a Griffindor) les quitaba puntos a la mínima oportunidad que tenía. Por eso los slytherin (hasta los más torpes) disfrutaban con aquellas clases. _

_Bueno, había uno al que la asignatura le desagradaba tanto o más como a los alumnos de las otras casas. Pues a éste alumno el profesor Snape le tenía verdadero odio, y le trataba peor que a cualquier otro estudiante (incluso peor que a aquel griffindor tan torpe, Neville Longbottom). Cuando Snape tenía que dirigirse a él, lo hacía en un tono de superioridad y clavándole una fría mirada llena de odio. Siempre intentaba dejarle en ridículo delante de sus compañeros, haciéndole preguntas que sabía que no iba a poder contestar (aunque nunca le quitaba puntos, por supuesto, el honor de Slytherin y la Copa de las Casas eran lo primero)._

_Pues precisamente éste alumno iba a llegar tarde a clase, pues todos los demás estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares y el profesor iba a entrar de un momento a otro..._

_Justo en ese momento, entró en clase. Se sentó al lado de Draco, exhausto, pues había venido corriendo._

Oye Harry, donde te habías metido_?-le preguntó Draco, cauteloso, por si estaba enfadado-_No quiero ni imaginar lo que te hubiera hecho el Prof. Snape si hubieras llegado tarde...

_Harry iba a contestarle, pero justo en ese momento, una fría voz dijo a sus espaldas:_

Pues si el señor Potter hubiera llegado tarde, señor Malfoy, me hubiera tenido que ver en la obligación de sustraerle 5 puntos a nuestra casa.

_El profesor Snape había entrado justo después de Harry. Sonrió maliciosamente, al ver la cara de asombro de los muchachos._

Ha sido una suerte para usted, señor Potter, haber llegado a tiempo a mi clase...Normalmente no me veo obligado a quitarle puntos a los de mi propia casa, pero no hubiera dudado en hacerlo. Y ahora, comencemos la clase! Sacad los ingredientes, hoy prepararemos una poción revitalizante_- y añadió sarcásticamente-_Creo que le vendrá muy bien, señor Potter, parece cansado

_Los alumnos se pusieron a trabajar bajo la atenta e inquisitiva mirada del profesor, y bajo las constantes críticas en el caso de los griffindor y, por supuesto, de Harry. La verdad es que Harry no estuvo muy acertado en clase, no acertaba a cortar la raíz de ginsen, derramó todo el tarro de jalea real y casi se quemó la túnica por acercarse demasiado al fuego que ardía bajo el caldero. _

_Draco estaba atónito con el comportamiento de su compañero (igual que Ron y Hermione, que lo vieron todo desde el otro lado del aula). No sólo no parecía estar enfadado con él, sino que estaba de un humor bastante bueno ,teniendo en cuenta que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y hacía menos de una hora Draco le había decepcionado profundamente. Pero sobre todo estaba distraído, demasiado distraído, y resultaba más torpe incluso que el pobre Neville, que no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer enfadar a Snape más que él. Y es que Snape se pasó toda la clase regañando a Harry por no prestar atención y lo castigó a quedarse a limpiar el aula junto con Neville._

_Así pues, tras finalizar la clase, Snape dejó a Harry y Neville fregando el suelo "al estilo muggle", con trapos y agua jabonosa. Mientras lo hacían, Neville le dirigía miradas nerviosas a su compañero. Harry sabía que el muchacho estaba algo cohibido y asustado, pues Neville tenía pánico a los de Slytherin, que siempre le molestaban y se metían con él._

Tu eres Neville Longbottom, verdad_?-le preguntó, intentando parecer amistoso._

_Neville dio un respingo, y le contestó asintiendo tímidamente._

Ron y Hermione me han hablado de ti, aunque ya te conocía de vista. Es que no eres precisamente discreto en pociones sabes?_-Harry le sonrió, esperando que el muchacho se riera con la broma._

_Pero Neville ni siquiera sonrió. Miraba al suelo, parecía confuso. Finalmente contestó a Harry muy serio, sin levantar la vista del piso:_

Pues tu hoy no has estado muy brillante que digamos_...-y empezó a ponerse rojo, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho aquello a un Slytherin, y más a uno que era amigo de Draco Malfoy. Pero Harry, muy tranquilo y sonriendo, le respondió:_

La verdad es que tienes razón. Hoy hice enfadar de verdad a Snape. No se cómo aún sigo vivo...

_Esta vez Neville si correspondió a la sonrisa de Harry. Realmente no parecía un mal muchacho, aunque fuera un slytherin. Además, tenía fama de defender a los alumnos con los que se metían sus compañeros (sin olvidar aquello de que había derrotado a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado). Neville se armó de valor y le preguntó:_

Oye Potter, por qué te tiene tanta manía Snape? Porque siendo de su casa lo más normal sería que te tratara bien, o por lo menos que no te tratara como...a m

-Si, bueno, sería lo más normal. Pues realmente no se porqué me odia tanto...Ah, Neville, puedo llamarte así verdad? Llámame Harry.

_Neville iba a decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento Snape volvió al aula. Al ver que habían parado de trabajar y estaban hablando, se enfureció aún más y, después de gritarles un rato lo inútiles que eran, se marchó, no sin antes decirles que estaban castigados toda la semana a limpiar el aula de Pociones después de clase (y encima, estaban a lunes...)_

_Harry dirigió una mirada divertida a Neville, que estaba petrificado de miedo y le dijo:_

Vaya Neville, parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Creo que incluso podríamos hacernos amigos...

-Eh?-_dijo Neville, que aún no se había recuperado del susto-_Amigos? Si, bueno, si tú quieres_...-contestó dubitativo, pues no se acababa de fiar de un slytherin_

_Draco tenía pensado hablar con Harry tras la clase de pociones, pero cómo Snape le castigó, decidió esperarle en la sala común. _

_La tarde pasaba y Harry no volvía."_Quizás siga enfadado y por eso no viene, para no encontrarse conmig_o" pensó Draco tristemente. Finalmente, llegó la hora de la cena, y se fue al gran comedor con Crabbe y Goyle, con la secreta esperanza de que Harry estuviera allí. Pero Harry tampoco se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. Así que Draco se sentó en la mesa y empezó a cenar, sin dejar de mirar la puerta, por si Harry entraba._

_Por fin, Harry llegó. Draco iba a llamarle, pero lo que vio le dejó sin habla: Harry no venía sólo, y la compañía le desagradó sumamente._

_Draco no podía creerlo. Siempre le pareció inadecuado que Harry fuera amigo de Granger y Weasly, pero esto era demasiado." _Tiene que ser una broma...¿Cómo va a venir Harry con...?Debe ser casualidad, si eso debe ser, se habrán encontrado a la entrada o algo as

-¿Pero que está haciendo Potter_?-dijo alguien en la mesa de Slytherin._

_Y muchos slytherin se quedaron asombrados al ver a Harry, mejor dicho, al ver con quién venía._

_Harry y Neville pasaron aún un par de horas en las mazmorras, limpiando el aula. Poco a poco, Neville fue perdiendo la timidez, y acabó por confiar en Harry._

Pues Hermione y Ron tenían razón, no es un mal chico, no se cómo puede estar en Slytherin"-_pensó Neville mientras hablaban._

_Harry se sentía dichoso. Neville, siempre humillado y maltratado, le recordaba a él cuando vivía con los Dursley y tenía a soportar a su primo. Estaba contento de que por fin le hubiera dejado de tener miedo, incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos._

_Cuando Snape les dejó marchar, Neville se atrevió a decirle a Harry:_

Oye, Harry, sino tienes nada que hacer, podríamos ir a buscar a Hermione y Ron y, no se...bueno, ya sabes...

-Claro Neville, me encantaría

Deben estar en la sala común, vamos.

_Harry dudó un instante. No creía que estuviera permitido que un alumno entrara una sala común que no fuera la suya. Neville, viendo su indecisión, le dijo:_

No te preocupes, yo entraré a buscarles, tú no tendrás que entrar

_Salieron de las mazmorras, recorrieron algunos pasillos, y subieron por unas escaleras que cambiaban de posición hasta que llegaron frente a un cuadro de una mujer gorda vestida de rosa. Neville abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada, y se quedó mirando pensativo al cuadro._

Si quieres me tapo los oídos, Neville_-dijo Harry, pensando que Neville no quería decir la contraseña delante de él._

No es eso Harry. Es que...he olvidado la contraseña_-contestó Neville, ruborizándose_

_De pronto, el cuadro comenzó a moverse, y alguien salió de él._

_El que salió fue Perdí Weasly, prefecto de Griffindor y el 3º de los hermanos de Ron. Se quedó un poco sorprendido al verlos parados en frente del cuadro, y, con su habitual tono de prefecto, se dirigió a Neville:_

Qué pasa Longbottom? Te está molestando este slytherin_? –dijo, mirando a Harry despectivamente_

Oh no, Percy, Harry sólo me...

Harry? Harry Potter? Tú eres amigo de mi hermano verdad? Disculpa mi actitud, pero no es muy normal ver a los de tu casa por aquí, y menos acompañando a un griffindor.

No hace falta que te disculpes_-respondió Harry._

_Ron le había hablado de su hermano, y durante su estancia en la Madriguera en verdad no le había parecido parecía tan aburrido y estirado cómo él decía (claro que Percy se había pasado casi todo el verano encerrado en su habitación). Pero la opinión de Harry cambió un poco cuando Percy, en un tono autoritario, les regañó por estar merodeando por los pasillos a esas horas, y a Neville también por su mala memoria (ya que esta no fue la primera ni la última vez que Neville olvidó las contraseñas). Finalmente, Neville entró en la sala común en busca de Ron y Hermione. Harry se quedó fuera con Percy, que empezó a hablarle de lo duras que eran las obligaciones de un prefecto. Harry estaba a punto de dormirse con el discurso de Percy, cuando la cabeza de Hermione apareció por detrás del cuadro:_

Oye Percy, puedes venir un momento? Hola Harry! Espera un minuto, ahora vamos!

_Y se llevó a Percy, dejando a Harry sólo frente al cuadro cerrado. Aquel minuto (que en realidad fueron 10) se le hizo eterno. Finalmente el cuadro se abrió, y de él salieron los gemelos Weasly, que eran 2 años mayores que Ron. Sin mediar palabra, miraron alrededor y, al ver que no había nadie, cogieron a Harry y le introdujeron a través de la abertura que había detrás del cuadro._

_Harry observó con curiosidad la sala común de Griffindor. No era tan lujosa como la de su casa, pero sí bastante acogedora. Había numerosos sillones de color rojo frente a la chimenea, en la que ardía un hermoso fuego. Al fondo había una par de mesas con sus sillas, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra, también de color rojo. Al final de la sala había una escalera que Harry supuso que llevaba a los dormitorios._

_En la sala había unas diez personas que lo miraban con curiosidad. _

_Harry reconoció a Ron, Neville y Hermione ,que le sonrieron desde los sillones frente a la chimenea, y a Percy, que estaba en un rincón de mal humor._

_-Ho-hola-se atrevió a decir Harry, pues no conocía a la mitad de los que estaban all_

Deja que te presente!-_se apresuró a decir Ron-_A Fred y George ya los conoces; ese de allí es Lee Jordan_-el muchacho saludó a Harry inclinando la cabeza-_aquellas son Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown_-las chicas saludaron a Harry con la mano y sonrieron-,y _éstos son Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas_-los chicos saludaron-_ y a Perc...

Nuestro querido hermano Percy, el prefecto perfecto_-le interrumpió Fred._

Que está de muy mal humor porque no le hemos echo caso y te hemos dejado pasar-_continuó George._

_Percy dirigió una mirada envenenada a sus hermanos, y salió de la sala, sin decir nada._

Oye, que si os va a traer problemas, mejor me voy_-dijo Harry, nervioso_

Tu no vas a ningún sitio_!-dijo Ron_

Eres nuestro invitado, así que no puedes irte_-corroboró Neville_

Eso si, hay que procurar que nadie te vea_-dijo Hermione, lo que provocó que todos la miraran con cara de "eres una aguafiestas". La chica bajo la cabeza y dijo_: Sólo lo digo por su bien...

_Harry se sintió feliz. Los griffindor eran realmente agradables, y parecía no importarles (demasiado) que fuera un slytherin. Y empezó a pensar que El Sombrero Seleccionador debería haberle puesto en Griffindor._

_Harry se sentó junto a Neville, frente al fuego, y comenzaron una animada charla. En un momento dado, la conversación giró en torno a la clase de pociones de aquel día._

Oye Harry, que te ha pasado hoy?. Primero casi llegas tarde a clase, y luego casi consigues que Snape te asesine en medio de clase.._.-le dijo Ron_

Además-_continuó Hermione, pensativa-_No recuerdo haberte visto hoy a la hora de la comida...

La verdad es que no he comido nada desde el desayuno..._-respondió Harry, recordando de repente el hambre que tenía._

_Fred y George se miraron y asintieron, y salieron de la sala común con un "Enseguida volvemos", dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. Fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio:_

Bueno Harry, que es lo que has estado haciendo a la hora de la comida?

_Harry les contó que Malfoy había molestado a una chica de Hufflepuff, y que él había ido a ver si la ella estaba bien y a pedirle disculpas._

Por qué siempre tienes que ir arreglando lo que hace tu amiguito_?-preguntó Ron, algo molesto_

No lo hice por Draco, sino por Amy. No quería que ella se sintiera mal por culpa de él_-respondió Harry, en el mismo tono._

Amy?_-esta vez la que habló fue Hermione y, para sorpresa de todos, también parecía enfadada con Harry-_Ya tienes tanta confianza con ella cómo para llamarla "Amy

_Todos la miraron sorprendidos, en especial Harry y Ron. Harry, aún algo desconcertado, le respondió:_

Bueno apenas la conozco, sólo he hablado durante una hora con ella, pero es una chica muy amable y simpática...

Y te quedaste sin comer por hablar con ella?-_ preguntó Ron, incrédulo-_Pues no sería yo el que me quedara sin comer por una chica...por hablar con una chica-_se corrigió Ron, al ver la cara de Hermione._

Y por eso casi llegaste tarde a clase de pociones_?-preguntó Parvati_

La verdad es que no me di cuenta que era tan tarde hasta que ella entró a su clase de Transformaciones.

-La acompañaste hasta allí arriba? Con razón casi llegas tarde_...-dijo Seamus_

Pues si, aunque si te digo la verdad no se cómo acabamos allí arriba, si empezamos a hablar en las escaleras...

-Muy guapa tiene que ser para hacer que te distraigas de esa forma...-_dijo Ron, entre risas._

_Harry iba a contestarle, cuando el cuadro se abrió. Todos esperaban ver a los gemelos Weasly, pero no fueron ellos los que entraron..._

_Un muchacho alto y delgado acababa de entrar en la sala común. Tenía los ojos azules muy oscuros y el pelo, negro y liso, lo llevaba a media melena, justo por encima de las orejas. En una de ellas llevaba un pequeño y dorado pendiente en forma de snitch._

_Harry lo reconoció de inmediato: era Danael Fizban, buscador de Griffindor._

_Harry sabía quien era porque él era el buscador de Slytherin. Había tenido mucha suerte de que lo dejaran jugar, pues a los de primero no les estaba permitido, pero con él habían echo una excepción. La forma en que le cogieron fue muy curiosa: en la primera clase de vuelo, Neville sufrió un accidente y, mientras la profesora le llevaba a la enfermería, Draco cogió la recordadora de Neville y con la intención de esconderla en la copa de un árbol. Harry, como siempre, había intentado persuadirle, pero sólo consiguió que Draco tirara la recordadora. Si Harry, en un espectacular vuelo no la hubiera cogido, ésta se habría roto. La noticia llegó a oídos de Marcus Flint, capitán del equipo de Slytherin, que le hizo una prueba. Harry atrapó la snitch antes que el buscador de Slytherin, por lo que Flint le dio el puesto a él (con el consiguiente enfado del anterior buscador)._

_El modo en que Griffindor consiguió su nuevo buscador tampoco fue muy usual. Oliver Wood, capitán y guardián del equipo, estaba desesperado. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo buscador, pues el anterior (uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron) había acabado ya el colegio. Pero no encontraba a nadie lo suficientemente bueno. Por enésima vez, debía de ir a ver a los aspirantes, que cada vez eran peores. Llegó pronto al campo, quería volar un rato antes de comenzar con las pruebas. Pero al llegar allí vio, sorprendido, que había dos personas allí. Se acercó con intención de echarles, pero se detuvo un momento para ver lo que hacían. Uno de los chicos le daba instrucciones al otro (que era más pequeño que él). Éste, subido en una vieja escoba, intentaba coger una esferita brillante que flotaba cerca de él._

Aaron-_dijo el mayor-_si no te concentras no la vas a coger nunca.

-Para ti es muy fácil Danael-_respondió el otro-_a ti siempre se te ha dado bien el quiddich...

-Pero no soy yo quien quiere entrar en el equipo. Y si tan mal se te da, por qué quieres entrar en él?

-Para demostrarle a papá que yo puedo ser tan bueno como tú o como él-_respondió el muchacho, furioso._

Esta bien, esta bien...Venga, intenta atraparla!

_Y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que la esfera comenzara a moverse. Aaron intentaba alcanzarla pero la esfera, dirigida por su hermano, le esquivaba una y otra vez. Abatido y furioso, bajó al suelo y tiró la escoba, haciéndola rodar por él césped _

Maldita sea! Por qué no consigo cogerla? Es sólo una estúpida bola!!

-Tus movimientos son demasiado predecibles, así nunca conseguirás coger una snitch de verdad...

-A ti te parece muy fácil, verdad? Por qué no lo intentas tú ahora?

-De acuerdo. Y fíjate bien, a ver si así aprendes algo!

_Cogió la escoba, y, con un ágil salto, se subió a ella, para elevarse velozmente en el aire._

_Oliver se quedó asombrado con la habilidad de Danael. Pese a que su hermano movía la esfera como si se tratara de una verdadera snitch, es decir, muy rápido y con muchos cambios bruscos de dirección, no tardó mucho en cogerla (y eso que Aaron hizo trampa un par de veces, haciendo desaparecer la esfera y haciéndola aparecer de nuevo en otro lugar). Bajó al suelo con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, a la que su hermano no correspondió. Oliver sonrió satisfecho, había encontrado a su buscador._

_Oliver se dirigió hacia donde estaban los muchachos. Hacía años que conocía a Danael, pues había entrado en Hogwarts el mismo año que él, y además en la misma casa. Incluso podría decirse que eran casi amigos. Pero Danael nunca le había dicho que jugase al quiddich, ni siquiera que le gustase. Pero estaba claro que se le daba bien y que el equipo le necesitaba. Y él estaba decido a convencerle, aunque acabara de decir que no estaba interesado en el puesto de buscador._

-Fizban! Eh, Danael!

-Hola, Oliver! Qué pasa, necesitas ya el campo?

-No, no es eso, es que...Te he visto jugar, lo haces bastante bien sabes?

-Bah, solamente le estaba enseñando unos movimientos a mi hermano...

-En serio, lo haces muy bien. Nunca me dijiste que jugabas.

-Porque sólo juego en verano, como pasatiempo, nada serio.

-Pues si haces eso ahora imagínate lo que podrías hace con un poco de entrenamiento...

-Ey, ey, para el carro Wood, no quiero entrar en el equipo!

-Pero por qué? Serías un excelente buscador, y yo necesito urgentemente alguien con tu talento.

-Gracias Wood, pero no me interesa.

Oh, vamos Danael! Te lo pido como un favor personal! En serio te digo que no hay nadie más para el puesto!

_Los ojos de Danael, que a la luz del sol se tronaban azul claro, reflejaron duda. Por un momento se imaginó atrapando la snitch delante de todo el colegio. Imaginó los gritos y los aplausos, las felicitaciones y las celebraciones que vendrían después..._

Está bien Wood, seré tu buscador, pero_-aclaró, al ver la cara de felicidad de Oliver, y la de enfado de Aaron-_si encuentras a alguien para el puesto, yo me largo.

-Mucha gracias Danael! Vas a ser el mejor buscador que haya tengo Griffindor desde...!

Para ya Oliver, vas a hacer que acabe por creérmelo_-protestó Danael, peses a que en realidad estaba muy halagado_

_Oliver tenía razón. No había nadie mejor para el puesto que Danael Fizban. Tampoco se equivocó al decir que sería un buen buscador. De hecho, en el partido Griffindor vs. Slytherin estuvo apunto de coger él la snitch. Pero finalmente fue Harry quién la atrapó, pese a que tuvo "problemas" con la escoba (después descubriría que cierto profesor la había hechizado). La mirada que le dirigió a Harry cuando vio que había atrapado la snitch (con la boca!) hizo que se le helara la sangre. Era la misma mirada que le estaba echando en ese mismo momento, al entrar en su sala común y descubrir que Harry estaba allí._

_Todos se quedaron sin habla al ver entrar a Danael. Éste, molesto, preguntó ,sin dejar de dedicar miradas envenenadas a Harry:_

-Qué hace él aquí? No es de nuestra casa! No puede entrar aquí!

Es nuestro invitado_-se apresuró a decir Hermione_

Pero que os habéis creído! que esto es una sala de fiestas a donde podéis traer a quien vosotros queráis??

Oy_e_, no te pongas así, que sólo estábamos hablando, aquí nadie está haciendo una fiesta!-_dijo Ron, enfadado._

_Pero justo en ese momento, regresaron Fred y George, y venían con los brazos llenos de comida y bebida. Fizban dirigió a Ron una mirada de satisfacción y dijo:_

Y eso que es? La merienda? Sabes, a tu hermano Percy no le va a hacer mucha gracia esto...y menos a la profesora Mc. Gonagall..._-sonrió con autosuficiencia, y dedicó a Harry otra de sus miradas._

_Fred y George dejaron las cosas que traían sobre la mesa y se llevaron a Danael a un rincón para hablar con él. Le conocían porque ellos eran los golpeadores del equipo de Griffindor. Mientras los gemelos hablaban con Danael, los demás seguían en silencio, expectantes. Parvati y Lavender no le quitaban ojo al guapo buscador de Griffindor, y lo miraban absortas, de la misma forma que Ron miraba los pasteles que acababan de traer sus hermanos. Harry pensó en irse, pues no quería causarles problemas a sus amigos, pero decidió esperar un poco más._

_Finalmente, Danael se fue a su habitación, sin tan siquiera despedirse (con la consiguiente decepción de Parvati y Lavender), pero sin olvidarse de regalarle a Harry una de sus "amistosas" miradas._

Cómo lo hicisteis? cómo le habéis convencido?-_preguntó Hermione _

-Fi, que le afeis disso?-_preguntó Ron, con la boca llena de pasteles._

_Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y se echaron a reír._

Eso, querido Ronnie, es un secreto_-dijo George, aún riendo_

Y ahora a qué esperamos? Comencemos con la fiesta_!-exclamó Fred._

_Y empezaron a comer y beber, pues los gemelos habían traído suficiente para todos. Harry tenía tanta hambre que comía aún más vorazmente que Ron. Mantuvieron una animada charla (en la que, por suerte para Harry, no se volvió a mencionar a Amy) hasta que llegó la hora de ir a cenar._

_Bajaron todos juntos. Harry se sentía dichoso como nunca lo había estado. Se encontraba muy a gusto con los griffindor, eran unos compañeros excelentes. Y la idea de que el sombrero se había equivocado volvió a rondar por su cabeza (y no sería la última vez)._

_Entraron en el Gran Comedor, de donde provenía un aroma delicioso, sin dejar de hablar y reír. Una vez dentro, Harry se di cuenta que muchos de los de su casa (incluido Draco)le estaban mirando, con expresiones de incredulidad y sorpresa. Y algunas de esas miradas reflejaban algo cercano al odio. Como la de Draco._

_Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada de Draco, y decidió que tenía que hablar con él. Iba a irse hacia la mesa de Slytherin, cuando Ron le retuvo:_

Oye Harry, por qué no cenas con nosotros? así seguimos con la conversación...

-No se Ron, no creo que daba...

-Vamos, eso no va contra ninguna norma del colegio...

_Harry dudó. Le apetecía mucho quedarse con los griffindor, pero tenía que hablar con Draco. Además, no creía que a sus compañeros les hiciera mucha gracia que se sentara en otra mesa..._

_Draco estaba cada vez más enfadado. No podía creer que Harry estuviera hablando tan tranquilo con los griffindor. Y no sólo hablaba, sino que también reía y bromeaba. Los griffindor comenzaron a sentarse. A que esperaba Harry para hacer lo mismo con los de su propia casa? Aliviado, vio que Harry se dirigía hacia donde estaba él._

-Hola. Draco, escucha...

-Hola Harry, ya era hora de que aparecieras!

-Si, bueno, verás, es que yo...

-Dónde has estado todo la tarde? Bueno, da igual, luego me lo cuentas. Ahora siéntate, que al final te vas a quedar sin cenar_...-añadió, sonriente .Al ver que Harry no se sentaba, le preguntó, molesto:_

Y ahora que te pasa? No será por lo de esta mañana! Oh Harry, ya me...

-No, Draco, no es eso.

-Entonces que demonios te pasa ahora?

-Draco-Harry se armó de valor-hoy voy a cenar con mis amigos de griffindor. Te veo luego en la sala común.

_Y se marchó antes de que Draco, o cualquier otro slytherin, pudiera decir nada._

_La cena con los griffindor resultó ser aún mejor de lo que Harry había pensado, pese al asombro con el que le miraban alumnos y profesores (algunos también con indignación, entre ellos Draco, Snape y Danael). Pero a Harry no le importaba que le mirasen, estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención sin proponérselo. Así que siguió comiendo y hablando tranquilamente._

_Estaba tomando su segunda ración de pastel, cuando alguien llamó su atención con un leve toque en el hombro. Harry se giró lentamente, esperando ver a uno de los Slytherin o lo que sería aún peor, a Snape, en actitud poco amistosa. Pero se equivocaba, pues al levantar la vista, se encontró con una encantadora sonrisa..._

Amy!_-exclamó Harry, aliviado, pero también asombrado. Los amigos de Harry, al oírle, se dieron la vuelta para conocer por fin a "la famosa Amy". La cara de Hermione reflejaba una mueca de enfado, de la que sólo se dio cuenta Ron, que estaba a su lado._

Hola Harry!-_contestó ella, sin dejar de sonreírle. Harry se levantó para ponerse a su altura, al mismo tiempo que le decía:_

-Hola! Me alegro de verte...

-Y yo a ti...Oye, llegaste muy tarde a clase? Siento que por mi culpa...

-Oh, no llegue justo a tiempo! Snape entró justo detrás de mí.

-Que suerte! Me sentiría culpable si hubieras llegado tarde por mí... culpa.

Bah, olvídalo, al fin y al cabo, llegué a tiempo. Además_-añadió, pícaro- _bien valen 5 puntos por hablar 5 minutos más contigo.

_Harry no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a decirle aquello. Y parecía que sus amigos tampoco, pues le miraban asombrados (y por qué Hermione parecía molesta?). Pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Amy ,hizo que se olvidara de todo._

-Perdona si soy indiscreta, pero ¿qué haces en esta mesa? No te habrás peleado con tus amigos por mi culpa, verdad? Oh, Harry, cuanto lo siento, yo no...!

-Oh, no! No nos hemos peleado. Simplemente es que esta noche mis amigos de Griffindor me han invitado a cenar con ellos-respondió él rápidamente. A_unque en ese momento recordó la forma en que le había mirado Draco al entrar, y pensó que seguramente estaría muy enfadado con él por haberse ido con los griffindor._

_Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Amy._

-Harry! Te decía que si no me vas a presentar a tus amigos!

Eh, ah, si mis amigos...Chicos, esta es a Amanda Clearwater. Amy, te presento a Ron_ (el pelirrojo saludó con la mano, pues tenía la boca llena de tarta de calabaza), _Hermione_ (la chica saludó fríamente y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo), _Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville_,(todos ellos saludaron amistosamente cuando Harry dijo su nombre) _y aquellos de allí son F...

_Los gemelos se habían levantado e, inclinándose sobre la mesa (pues estaban en el lado contrario a donde se encontraba Harry), le estrechaban cada uno una mano a Amy._

Fred Weasly! Es un placer que nos conozca señorita!

-George Weasly! Y es un placer aún más grande conocerla a usted!

_Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de los gemelos, excepto Hermione, que los miraba de una forma que hubiera asustado al propio Snape. Aunque esa mirada no estaba dirigida sólo a ellos..._

_Mantuvieron una breve conversación, tras la cual Amy se marchó. Harry volvió a sentase, y se dio cuanta de que todos le estaban mirando, expectantes._

Qué?_-dijo, algo incómodo._

Es muy simpática tu amiga_-dijo finalmente Parvati._

Y bastante guapa_-puntualizó Fred, guiñándole un ojo a Harry._

Lástima que no tenga un par de años más_-dijo George, mirando con complicidad a su hermano, y sonriendo a Harry._

Eh? si, bueno, si vosotros lo decís_-respondió Harry, que cada vez estaba más confundido. Por qué le decían eso los gemelos?_

No me extraña que te quedaras con ella todo tiempo posible, aunque casi llegaras tarde a Pociones_.-dijo Seamus._

-"Pero do... sigo sin entended... que te quedaes...sin comed...pod ella_"- dijo Ron, con la boca llena de pudding. Tragó y continuó: _En serio, no me parece que sea como para perderse la comida...-_se ruborizó al ver que todos los chicos le miraban extrañados.-_Qué?

-Tenía que disculparme con ella...-_dijo Harry, que cada vez entendía menos._

Harry Potter, el caballero de la brillante armadura_!-bromeó Fred_

Siempre dispuesto a rescatar a damiselas en apuros_!-continuó George_

-Oh, vamos parad ya! Yo sólo...-_dijo Harry, y sin saber porqué, empezó a ponerse rojo._

Es que no veis que le estáis molestando?

_La que había hablado era Hermione. Y lo había echo en un tono tan grave, que todos habían dejado de reír (incluso Fred y George!), y la miraban, silenciosos._

Oye Harry, perdona si hemos dicho algo que te haya molestado_-dijo George, inusualmente serio-_

No pasa nada, en serio, no tenéis porqué disculparos_-respondió Harry, aunque se sintió muy aliviado de que dejaran de hacer bromas._

_La tensión que se había originado se disipó , y la conversación volvió a animarse rápidamente(esta vez hablaban sobre quiddich)._

_En un momento dado, la mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de Hermione. Le dedicó una sonrisa y musitó un casi inaudible "_Gracias"._ Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y, para sorpresa de Harry, se dio la vuelta rápidamente._

_Lo que Harry no sabía es que Hermione se había girado para que él no viera que se había sonrojado._

_La cena terminó y todo el mundo abandonó el Gran Comedor para dirigirse a sus salas comunes. Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó en dirección a las mazmorras. La alegría de la velada se esfumó al pensar en lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a su sala común: caras de asco, reproches, quizás insultos y, porqué no, algún que otro maleficio. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando entró a la fría y húmeda mazmorra (o quizás fue porque acababa de recordar la forma en que Draco le había mirado). Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, una voz interrumpió sus lúgubres pensamientos._

Harry! Espera un momento!

_Harry se giró y se encontró con el amable rostro de Dumbledore. Aliviado, pues ya se pensaba lo peor, le devolvió el saludo._

-Me gustaría tener una pequeña conversación contigo, Harry. Te parece que te acompañe hasta tu sala común y mientras hablamos?

_Harry asintió, conforme. De hecho, la idea le pareció estupenda._

_Caminaron unos instantes en silencio por los oscuros corredores. Harry estaba cada vez más intrigado, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que Dumbledore quería hablar con él. Finalmente, el profesor rompió el silencio:_

Sabes Harry, no he podido evitar fijarme, como l resto de los que estaban en el comedor, de que no te has sentado en la mesa de tu casa.

Bueno, verá, profesor, yo...mis amigos me invitaron a cenar con ellos y...no pensé que eso fuera...malo-_dijo Harry, pensando que a continuación Dumbledore iba a reñirle._

Por supuesto que no es nada malo, Harry! De hecho, quería felicitarte.

Felicitarme?-_preguntó Harry, confuso. Cada vez entendía menos..._

Si, felicitarte. Eres el primer alumno de slytherin que ha tenido el valor de ir a comer con los de otra casa. Y no con cualquier casa, sino con Griffindor.

Gra-gracias_.-respondió Harry, cada vez más confundido._

Y no sólo eso. Tengo entendido que entre tus amistades más cercanas se encuentran miembros de esa casa._(Harry asintió)Eso _es excelente muchacho. Normalmente, la competencia entre las casas es bastante dura, y puede generar...hostilidades entre los alumnos. Y, si me permites decirlo, Harry, tu casa es bastante...hostil con las demás_.(Harry asintió, pues él pensaba lo mismo)_Y pese a todo ello, tu tratas igual a los de todas las casas, e intentas que todo el mundo haga lo mismo. Harry, déjame decirte que eso te ennoblece.

Mu-muchas gracias, profesor_.(Harry sintió como se ruborizaba)_

No tienes porqué dármelas. Sabes Harry? Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti_-dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo .Harry sintió una punzada cuando el director mencionó a u sus padres. Cuando le seleccionaron para slytherin, pensó que de algún modo les había decepcionado, pues ambos estuvieron en Griffindor. Pero las palabras de Dumbledore le hicieron comprender que, mientras fuera él mismo, no importaba en que casa estuviera._

_Y sin haberse dado cuenta, habían llegado al falso muro que ocultaba la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Harry quería alargar lo más posible la marcha de Dumbledore, pues sabía lo que le esperaba al entrar. Dumbledore debió notarlo, pues parecía no tener prisa por irse. Finalmente, Harry le dijo:_

Profesor, ud. les conoció verdad? A mis padres...

-Pues si. Les conocí cuando estudiaban aquí, y seguí tratándoles después de que dejaran el colegio.

_Harry se quedó un momento en silencio. Pensaba en lo diferente que hubiera sido su vida de haber estado sus padres vivos. Sintió ganas de llorar pero luchó por contener las lágrimas. Dumbledore parecía saber lo que estaba pensando, y respetó su silencio. Finalmente Harry habló:_

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Mañana tengo que madrugar, Flint nos quiere al amanecer en el campo de quiddich...

-Ah, el quiddich! Maravilloso deporte, aunque algo violento para mi gusto. Yo prefiero los bolos...-_Dumbledore sonrió, y Harry le devolvió el gesto_-No se si lo sabrás Harry, pero tu padre jugaba al quiddich. Era buscador como tu.

-En serio?-_Harry le miraba, muy sorprendido._

-Y era bastante bueno. Con razón se te da a ti tan bien, lo llevas en los genesHarry empezó a sonrojarse)No se si ya te lo habrán dicho alguna vez, pero te pareces mucho a tu padre, y no sólo físicamente. Bueno, te dejo, que tienes que descansar.

-Hasta mañana Prof. Dumbledore!

_Harry ya iba a entrar en la sala común, cuando la voz de Dumbledore resonó por el pasillo._

Ah, Prof. Snape! Precisamente venía de hablar con uno de sus alumnos. Le estaba diciendo al joven Potter lo acertado de su conducta....

_Harry dijo la contraseña ("vípera vinci"), imaginando la cara que estaría poniendo Snape en esos momentos, y entró en la sala común, esperando la "calurosa" bienvenida de sus compañeros. Pero allí no había nadie. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde hasta ese momento, y supuso que todos estarían ya durmiendo._

-Mejor_!-se dijo a sí mismo aunque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente._

_Llegó a la habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso el pijama. Acababa de dejar las gafas en la mesilla y se disponía a meterse en la mullida cama, cuando una voz, una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras, le dijo:_

-Potter, no tienes ni idea de lo que has echo.

_Harry no contestó, y Draco tampoco dijo nada más. Acabó de meterse en la cama, con una rara sensación oprimiéndole el pecho. Pese a esto, no tardó en dormirse, pues el día había sido agotador. Y mañana sería un duro día... _

_Cuando a Harry le parecía que llevaba durmiendo tan sólo 5 minutos durmiendo, una sacudida, acompañada de un potente grito le despertó. Harry entreabrió los ojos, y se asustó muchísimo, pues le pareció que había un troll delante de él. Pero, una vez se hubo tranquilizado (y puesto las gafas), se dio cuanta de que era Marcus Flint, capitán del equipo de Slytherin._

_Flint le estaba gritando que le quería en 5 minutos en el campo de quiddich, porque sino iba a sustituirle por otro buscador más puntual. Harry sabía que Flint no sería capaz, pues Harry era el mejor buscador de Slytherin (y quizás de todo Hogwarts). Aún así, se vistió rápidamente, cogió su escoba (una Nimbus 2000, regalo del colegio) y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Antes de salir, miró hacia la cama de Draco. Las cortinas no estaban corridas del todo, y pudo ver que estaba acostado, con la cara en la dirección opuesta a la puerta. Harry sabía que estaba despierto (¿cómo no estarlo con el escándalo que había armado Flint?), así que, cuando salía por la puerta, le dijo:_

-Nos vemos en el desayuno, Draco

_No obtuvo respuesta. A decir vedad tampoco la esperaba. Se marchó corriendo, pasó la sala común, la falsa pared que hacía de entrada, salió de las mazmorras, luego del castillo, atravesó los terrenos (vio que en la cabaña de Hagrid ya salía humo por la chimenea, y pensó en ir a verlo después) y, por fin llegó al campo de quiddich._

_El entrenamiento ya había comenzado. Flint estaba gritando a los jugadores cuando reparó en Harry._

-Te dije cinco minutos Potter!-_le gritó desde el aire-_ súbete ahora mismo a la escoba y ponte a buscar la snitch. Hace como media hora que la solté...Estamos jugando en serio, así que_-añadió maliciosamente-_cuidado con las bludgers

_A Harry no le gustó la manera en que lo dijo. Ni las caras de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero él se concentró en encontrar la snitch, lo que se le hizo sumamente difícil, pues cada 5 minutos tenía que esquivar una bludger ("Lo siento Potter, se me ha escapado!"), o los intentos de sus compañeros por tirarlo de la escoba ("Oh, Potty, de veras lo siento, no te había visto"). Tras una agotadora hora, el entrenamiento acabó. Harry se sentía dolorido y cansado. Se dirigió junto a los demás (aunque algo apartado, por si todavía tenían ganas de tirarle al suelo) al castillo, en donde el desayuno ya estaría servido (Y Harry estaba realmente hambriento)_

_En el Gran Comedor los alumnos estaban desayunando, mientras charlaban y reían animadamente. Harry entró tras el resto del equipo de Slytherin. Dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa de Griffindor, donde estaban sus amigos. Se les veía alegres y despreocupados, hablando y comiendo. Le entraron ganas de ir a sentarse con ellos, tal como la noche anterior, pero se contuvo. Ya había enfadado lo suficiente a los slytherin...Y luego estaba Draco, tenía que hablar con él. Sabía que, más que enfadado, estaría furioso. Seguramente se sentía traicionado, pensaba Harry afligido._

_Ya iba a dirigirse a su mesa cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta. Le vio y le saludó, sonriéndole. Harry le estaba devolviendo el saludo (y la sonrisa), cuando alguien se paró en frente suyo._

-Hola Harry! Como estás?

-Amy! Hola! Yo..eh, bien. Y tú?

-Bien también. Mejor ahora que te he visto_-añadió, sonriendo dulcemente y haciendo que Harry se sonrojara. La sinceridad de aquella chica siempre le provocaba reacciones similares. Iba a contestarle algo ingenioso (bueno en realidad le hubiera dicho algo como "eh, bueno..si,..yo también me alegro de verte")cuando un grupo de Ravenclaw entró al comedor. Al pasar, una chica con el cabello largo, rubio y rizado, se les quedó mirando. A Harry no le gustó nada la expresión de su cara. Supuso que la chica estaba molesta pues se habían quedado parados casi en medio de la entrada._

Bueno, Harry, me voy. Siempre es un placer hablar contigo!

-ee..Igualmente. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Oh! Desde luego que nos veremos. Ciao!

_Y dejó a Harry en medio de la entrada, absolutamente perplejo. Distraído, se dirigió a su sitio habitual, junto a Draco._

_No vio como Hermione, que había estado pendiente a la conversación, miraba con muy mala cara a al lugar donde Amy acababa de estar._

_Pero cuando llegó a la mesa, lo que vio le devolvió inmediatamente a la cruda realidad. Draco no le había guardado, como habitualmente hacía, un asiento a su lado. Cuando llegó, éste le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y volvió su desayuno. Harry se sentó en un rincón de la mesa, sólo, y se puso a desayunar. Durante todo el desayuno, estuvo ignorando las miradas de desprecio y superioridad y los comentarios de sus compañeros. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, pues tenía en mente otras cosas..._

_Pensaba en cierta chica rubia de dulce sonrisa. Harry no comprendía porqué Amy le decía aquellas cosas, porqué le sonreía de aquel modo, ni porqué su simple mirada ("esos preciosos y dulces ojos color miel", pensó Harry) hacía que se ruborizada. Apenas se habían conocido el día anterior, pero Harry ya sentía que aquella chica era imprescindible para él. Tanto como cualquiera de sus otros amigos, o incluso quizás más...Desechó esa idea rápidamente de su cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a haber alguien más importante para él que Ron y Hermione? (bueno, y Draco)_

_Pero aún así no pudo evitar estar pensando el resto del desayuno en esa sonrisa que hacía que todo lo demás se le olvidara. Estaba tan distraído, que no se fijó en las miradas que le dirigían sus amigos: por una parte, Draco, cuyas miradas de odio y desprecio se fueron transformando hasta ser de preocupación y casi de súplica; y por otro, Hermione y Ron, que lo miraban preocupados y tristes (bueno, quizás la tristeza de Hermione no se debiera exactamente a que Harry estuviera sólo, repudiado por sus compañeros) _

_Draco estaba cada vez más furioso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Harry? ¿Por qué le ignoraba de aquella forma? Se estaba hartando de la actitud de Harry. Pero no quería enfadarse más (ya estaba bastante cabreado con él), y menos teniendo en cuenta que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde su última discusión seria. Decidió que tenía que hablar con él, y tenía que ser ahora, antes de que empezaran las clases. Además, algo le decía Harry también quería hablar con él._

-Acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer una cosa_-dijo, levantándose para irse-_Os veo luego en clase.

_Y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando pasó al lado de Harry (que seguía "en las nubes") le echó una significativa mirada para que lo siguiera. Al ver que Harry no se daba cuanta ( No lo estará haciendo aposta?), se dirigió a él, intentando parecer frío y hostil (pues no quería que los otros slytherin se dieran cuenta de que simpatizaba con Harry):_

-Potter, tenemos un asunto pendiente. Vamos a fuera.

_Harry, que no le había visto acercarse, se sorprendió mucho cuando Draco le habló. Pero el tono de su voz no le gustó nada, así que le respondió, de la misma forma:_

-Malfoy, tú y yo no tenemos NADA de que hablar.

_Draco estuvo apunto de empezar a gritarle, pero se contuvo. Abandonó su fría expresión, y dijo, tan bajo que sólo Harry pudo oírle:_

-Harry, por favor, vamos a fuera. Creo que deberíamos hablar ¿si?

_Finalmente Harry cedió. Se levantó y fue tras Draco, aún algo molesto con él por su hipocresía. Algunas miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero pronto todos volvieron a sus desayunos _

_Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un pasillo donde no había nadie. Estuvieron aún unos minutos sin hablar, cada uno pensando en lo que iban a decir, pero también en los motivos de su enfado. Finalmente, fue Harry el que habló:_

Bueno Draco, vamos a hablar o nos vamos a quedar aquí como estatuas?

-Vamos a hablar.

-Pues espero que esta vez sirva para algo. Porque la última vez dijiste muchas cosas, pero te has seguido comportando igual...

-Potter, a ver si te entra en esa cabezota que tengo una reputación que mantener!

-Pues quédate con tu estúpida reputación y métetela por donde te quepa!

-Potter eres un estúpido! No tienes ni idea de nada!

-Lo que tú digas Malfoy. Pero yo al menos tengo algo que tú no tienes: amigos.

-Potter, para tener amigos como esos prefiero no tener nada.

-Por eso, tú no tienes amigos, tú tienes siervos. Y yo no te necesito para nada, tengo amigos de verdad que, al menos, no son tan hipócritas como tú.

-Qué no me necesitas dices? Potter, definitivamente tú no te enteras de nada. Por qué crees que los otros slytherin te permiten tener esas amistades?

-A qué te refieres?

-Es obvio Harry, sino fuera porque vas conmigo, tu vida sería un auténtico infierno. Ya has tenido una muestra esta mañana no?

-Se defenderme sólo, no necesito que me protejas de nada

-Estás seguro_?-preguntó Draco, sarcástico._

_Harry lo pensó un momento. ¿En verdad había estado Draco protegiéndole, a pesar de que se imagen podría dañarse por eso? En serio su vida sería tan horrible sin la amistad de Draco?_

Entonces, tú que sacas con todo esto?-_preguntó Harry, más calmado._

Cómo? QUÉ quieres decir con eso?

-Está claro no? Se supone que, con nuestra amistad, yo obtengo tu protección. Pero, que obtienes tú?

_Draco no contestó. ¿Estaba Harry hablando en serio? Reflexionó durante unos momentos. Al principio de curso, había buscado la amistad de Harry porque era popular y le convenía. Pero en muy poco tiempo Harry se había convertido en su mejor amigo (a decir verdad, su único amigo de verdad), alguien en quien podía confiar totalmente, y con el que podía mostrarse tal y como era. _

Y bien?-_preguntó Harry al cabo de unos instantes-_no vas a responderme?

Te respondería si supiera la respuesta. En verdad no se porqué me empeño en ser tu amigo. No me traes más que complicaciones.

-Pues si tantos problemas te causo, ya sabes lo que debes hacer...

-Sabes? Realmente me dan ganas de hacerlo!

-Pues no se a que esperas!

-Lo haría si pudiera!

-Quien te lo impide? Yo no te obligo a ser mi amigo.

-Pero es que...es que...no quiero! A ver si te enteras de una vez. Harry, mira, no se porqué, pero tu...bueno...

_Harry no necesitaba que Draco continuara. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. A él le pasaba lo mismo. No sabía porqué, pero se empeñaba en ser su amigo._

-Amigos entonces?-_preguntó Harry, sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano._

_Draco se la estrechó mientras decía:_

-Amigos.

_Se quedaron en silencio. Ambos sabían que aún había muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero no querían acabar discutiendo de nuevo. Finalmente, Draco dijo:_

-Harry, debes entender una cosa. No voy a cambiar mi forma de comportarme, no puedo. No pongas esa cara. Creo que ya te he explicado lo que pasa con mi padre, y espero que lo entiendas y que no te enfades. Pero te prometo, que seré más...amable con tus amigos. No pretendas que me haga amigo suyo, simplemente voy a intentar tolerarles. De acuerdo?

-Está bien, Draco, de momento me conformo con eso. Y espero que no vuelvas a decepcionarme, de verdad que no me gustaría enfadarme otra vez contigo. Y yo intentaré no traerte demasiados problemas con los de nuestra casa

_Ambos sonrieron. El pasillo comenzó a llenarse de gente que se dirigía a sus aulas. Se apresuraron a ir a por los libros para la primera clase del día (Transformaciones). Cuando llegaron al aula, la profesora ya estaba dentro. Estaban esperando a que les diera permiso para entrar cuando Draco pareció recordar algo, y le preguntó a Harry:_

-Oye, quien es la rubia que te saludó esta mañana? Porque es realmente bonita.

-No se de quien me hablas...-_respondió Harry, evasivo, aunque se había sonrojado ligeramente._

_Agradeció que justo en ese momento la Prof. Mc. Gonagall les dejara pasar (aunque les quitó 5 puntos a cada uno por llegar tarde) _

_El resto del curso pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, a excepción de la "conspiración de Snape" para robar la piedra filosofal, y los intentos de Harry, Ron y Hermione por impedirlo._

_Con Draco las cosas siguieron más o menos igual, con sus discusiones habituales, pero por lo menos consiguieron no enfadarse por más de uno o dos días._

_La amistad con los griffindor cada día iba mejor. Incluso hizo un par de visitas más a la sala común de Griffindor._

_Y Amy...por lo menos Harry ya no se sonrojaba cuando le preguntaban por ella. Pero aún así, todos los días la buscaba con la mirada en el Gran Comedor y los pasillos para saludarla, y seguía quedándose embelesado con su sonrisa. Finalmente sus amigos dejaron de hacer bromas al respecto, pues estaba muy claro que, de momento, sólo eran amigos. Harry se extrañó mucho al saber que Hermione era la que había puesto fin a la burla._

_Y por fin llegó el último día de clase..._


	4. Vuelta a ¿casa?

Hola a todos!!!Espero que os esté gustando! Ahora si que viene algo muy muy romántico (demasiado para mi gusto jejej) No voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, pues pronto comienzo con los exámenes de septiembre...pero os proemto que lo que viene es muy emocionante (o eso dice mi abuelita ¬¬U )__

**amynaoko:**muchas gracias!! em alegro que te guste!! tu pregunta será resuelta en este capítulo!

**vaina:**de nada!! es lo juto, ya q fueiste de las primeras q entró. jo, vas a hacer q me sonroje...muchas gracias!

**jessy:**muchas gracias!! original....es lo mas bonito q se puede decir a mi fic jejeje Ascostumbrate a la intriga, soy tan cruel q siempre lo dejo en lo mejor MUAJAJAJA ;)

_

* * *

_

_Y llegó el último día del curso, en el que se iba a hacer entrega de la Copa de las Casas._

_El Gran Comedor estaba decorado de verde y plata, los colores de la casa ganadora. El ambiente en la mesa de Slytherin era especialmente animado (porque además habían ganado la copa de quiddich). Incluso Snape tenía en el rostro algo que podría calificarse como una sonrisa. Y es que habían ganado la Copa de las casas por séptimo año consecutivo._

_En medio del banquete, el Prof. Dumbledore se levantó para dar un pequeño discurso. La sorpresa fue general cuando se dispuso a repartir uno puntos "de última hora", por lo ocurrido con la piedra filosofal._

_Así que finalmente la Copa fue para Griffindor (el director "redecor" de rojo y oro la sala con un gesto de su mano), con el consiguiente disgusto de los slytherin y la alegría del resto de las casas (especialmente la ganadora)._

_Y llegó el momento de volver a casa. A Harry le angustiaba la idea de volver a casa de sus tíos. Tanto Ron como Draco le habían ofrecido pasar el verano en sus casas, pero Dumbledore no le permitió ir a ninguna de ellas, si acaso, ya iría más adelante a la de los WEASLY(¿y por qué no a la de los Malfoy?-pensó Harry, pero no dijo nada)_

_Estaban esperando el tren que les llevaría de regreso a Londres. Harry ya se había despedido de Hagrid, y se disponía a volver con Draco, que ya había encontrado un compartimento en el tren para ellos, cuando alguien le llamó. Harry reconoció enseguida la dulce y melodiosa voz de Amy._

Hola Harry! Menos mal que te he encontrado...No quería irme sin despedirme de ti_-le dijo, sonriendo de aquella forma que tanto turbaba a Harry._

-Eee... Pues sí, ha sido una verdadera suerte. De todas formas nos veremos en el tren, o en la estación...

_Amy negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro._

-Mi hermana y yo no iremos en el expreso. Nuestros padres nos recogerán en Hosmeade, y desde allí nos iremos de vacaciones.

-Hosmeade? Donde está eso?

-Hosmeade es el pueblo que está cerca del castillo. A los alumnos de cursos superiores les dejan visitarlo algunas veces...

-Y es bonito?

-Oh, si! Pero lo mejor es que está lleno de tiendas en las que venden todo tipo de artículos mágicos! Y luego está Honeydukes_! (al ver la cara que Harry ponía, añadió)_Allí venden golosinas realmente deliciosas.

-Parece un lugar agradable. Sabes, quizás, algún día, podríamos ir tu y yo,... a dar una vuelta...ya sabes_. Harry no sabía porqué había dicho eso, ni de donde había sacado valor para hacerlo, pero en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Aunque la respuesta de Amy l hizo cambiar de parecer:_

Oh, me encantaría! Pero me temo que hasta 3º no podremos ir así que... Bueno Harry, me tengo que ir, que pases un buen verano! Espero que me escribas, porque yo pienso escribirte a ti!

-Eso va a ser un poco difícil, pero bueno. Espero que te lo pases muy bien!

-Por qué va a ser difícil?

-Mis tíos, ya sabes...

-Oh, es cierto...

-Bueno, no importa, tres meses no son tanto...Y prometo escribirte en cuanto tenga una oportunidad.

_Ella sonrió. Durante un instante se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Finalmente Amy, dijo:_

-Eee...será mejor que me vaya. Aún tengo que despedirme de mucha gente, y falta poco para que el tren parta...

-Claro, tienes que darte prisa... _-en la voz de Harry había un ligero matiz de ¿decepción? Por unos instantes había pensado que era especial para Amy, pues le había estado buscando expresamente para despedirse de él. Pero ahora veía que no. Ella simplemente se estaba despidiendo de todos sus amigos..._

_Amy debió notar un cambio en la expresión de Harry, que tomó por tristeza. Ella también estaba muy apenada. Iba a estar tres meses sin verle...Así se decidió a hacer algo _

_Harry estaba sumido en esos tristes pensamientos (¿por qué me importa tanto? sólo es una amiga...-pensaba disgustado), cuando vio que Amy se acercaba cada vez más a él. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que Amy extendía sus brazos, y entonces...ella le abrazó._

_Se sintió algo confundido (¿ acaso esperaba algo más?)pero aún así la correspondió. _

_Se quedaron unos instantes así, sin decir nada. Harry notaba la calidez de su cuerpo y el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, sentía que en ese momento no existían nada más que ellos dos. Amy se separó lentamente de él, pero no le soltó del todo, se quedaron cogidos de las manos. Harry la miraba. No sabía que hacer...Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar nada, vio que Amy se inclinaba hacia él. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca...Harry sintió los suaves labio de Amy en...su mejilla, y aquel sentimiento de decepción volvió a apoderarse de él..._

-Harry, creo que debes irte. El tren está a punto de marcharse_-dijo ella, aunque aún no se habían soltado las manos._

-Ee, si creo que...Bueno, espero que te lo pases muy bien.

-Te echaré de menos, Harry.

_Esta vez Harry se decidió a hacer algo. En un instante había comprendido todo. Por fin había aceptado lo que llevaba negando seis meses. Y ahora tenía a la chica que le gustaba allí mismo, cogida de su mano...Estaba decidido, iba a besarla._

_La atrajo hacía si y se inclinó un poco hacia delante (pues Amy era unos centímetros más baja que él). Como vio que la chica no se retiraba, se acercó todavía un poco más .El corazón le latía a cien por hora, pero la mirada de Amy (una mirada de expectación y deseo) le hizo continuar. Estaba ya muy cerca, tanto que podía notar los latidos de su corazón, que iba tan rápido como el suyo. Tan sólo debían acercarse un poco más para que sus labios se posaran sobre los de Amy..._

_De repente, Amy se separó bruscamente de él y le soltó las manos. Harry la miró confuso, ¿por qué se había retirado de aquella forma? ¿Acaso se había equivocado y ella no quería que la besara? Pero no tardó en comprender la razón, cuando una voz dijo a sus espaldas:_

-¡Amanda! ¿Qué haces?

_Harry se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con una chica alta, de pelo rubio largo y rizado, que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. La reconoció enseguida: era la chica de Ravenclaw que se les había quedado mirando (de la misma forma que ahora lo estaba haciendo) hacía unos seis meses, en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Entonces Harry pensó que era porque estaban estorbando el paso a otros estudiantes, pero ahora comprendía que el motivo era bien diferente. Aquella chica debía ser la hermana de Amy, y parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia que ésta estuviera en compañía de Harry._

-Amanda, no te he dicho que te des prisa? Nos están esperando, sabes?-_la chica parecía bastante molesta, y miraba a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.-_Y cómo perdamos el traslador qué vamos a hacer... ir volando hasta allí en escoba?

-Lo siento Penélope, sólo me estaba despidiendo de Harry-_respondió Amy, en un tono similar._

_En ese momento Penélope le dirigió a Harry una mirada que hizo que se le helara la sangre .La chica miró con desagrado el escudo de su túnica (una serpiente plateada bajo la palabra "Slytherin", con el fondo en verde). Volvió a mirar a su hermana, aún más molesta que antes, y le dijo:_

Amanda, que te tengo dicho? Ya te advertí la última vez que...

Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez?!-_Harry nunca había visto a Amy tan enfadada, ni siquiera el día que la conoció-_Yo se lo que debo hacer y tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí! No tengo que hacer lo que tú digas!

-Ah, no? Pues se lo contaré a papá y mamá, a ver que opinan . Porque a ellos si les tienes que obedecer, o no?

_Se hizo un silencio incómodo, que fue interrumpido por un agudo pitido, que indicaba que el tren estaba a punto de partir. Harry reaccionó en ese momento, pues se había quedado atónito con la discusión _

-Amy? Yo...tengo que irme. Te veré en septiembre.

-Adiós, Harry-_dijo ella, de una forma que no le gustó nada a Harry._

_Se marchó corriendo hacia el vagón más cercano, pero no pudo irse sin girarse una vez más, con la esperanza de que ella le regalara otra de sus sonrisas._

_Pero las hermanas Clearwater seguían discutiendo, y el Expreso comenzaba a alejarse, así que Harry tuvo que apresurarse para coger aquel tren que le llevaría a pasar un horrible verano con los Dursley...y sin ella._

"Aunque no me importaría perderlo..."-_pensó apenado-"De hecho, sería fantástico"_

_Hermione y Ron, que ya habían encontrado un compartimento, volvieron a la estación para buscar a Harry, pues sabían que estaba despidiéndose de Hagrid._

_Encontraron al semigigante hablando animadamente con el jefe de estación. _

_-Hola chicos!_

_-Hola Hagrid!-contestaron al unísono._

_-Ya tenéis todo listo?_

_-Pues sí, ya sólo nos queda despedirnos de ti-contestó Hermione._

_-Oh, muchas gracias! Ya creía que os habíais olvidado de mí, como antes vino sólo Harry..._

_-Es que nosotros aún no habíamos encontrado sitio, y decidió adelantarse-aclaró Ron._

_-Por cierto-interrumpió Hermione-sabes dónde está Harry? Pensábamos que estaba contigo._

_-Pues se marchó hace un rato, pensé que había vuelto al tren..._

_-Bueno Hagrid, vamos a ver si le encontramos, porque luego con su "amiguito" Malfoy va a ser imposible...-dijo Ron._

_-Adiós chicos! Que paséis un buen verano!_

_-Tu también! Hasta septiembre, Hagrid!_

_Comenzaron a buscar a Harry por la abarrotada estación, sorteando gente, equipajes, carritos...cuando ya pensaban dejarlo por imposible y buscarle luego en el tren, le vieron._

_Estaba hablando con alguien, pero no pudieron distinguir quien era, había demasiada gente en medio. Se acercaron un poco más, para descubrir con quien estaba Harry. Estaban a un par de metros de distancia, cuando vieron, sorprendidos como Harry y Amy...se estaban abrazando!! _

_Se pararon en seco. Estaban muy sorprendidos ¿acaso Harry y Amy...? Atónitos, vieron que se habían quedado cogidos de las manos, y que Amy besaba a Harry en la mejilla. Cuando Harry se inclinó para besar a la chica (porque estaba claro que iba a hacerlo), algo chocó contra Ron, y éste contra Hermione, haciendo que perdieran de vista a la "parejita"._

_Una vez recuperados de la sorpresa, vieron que lo que había chocado contra ellos era una Ravenclaw (que tenía una larga y rizada melena rubia), cuyo equipaje que ésta llevaba estaba ahora tirado por el suelo._

_Se disculparon y comenzaron a ayudarla a recoger las cosas. Se les unió Percy Weasly, que casualmente estaba por allí._

_-Percy-dijo Penélope- Puedes ocuparte tú de esto? Es que aún no he encontrado a mi hermana, y como no nos vayamos pronto vamos a llegar tarde..._

_-Por supuesto, Penny...élope-contestó rápidamente éste (y por alguna razón ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente)-creo que la vi por allí, al lado del banco, hablando con Potter._

_-**CON POTTER!?-**exclamó, y se marchó en la dirección que le había indicado Percy. Parecía realmente enfadada._

_Hermione, que siguió recogiendo las cosas con Ron (que se preguntaba a que había venido eso de "Penny") y Percy (que les estaba regañando por quedarse parados en medio del andén), miró en la dirección en la que se había ido Penélope (que intentaba llegar hasta su hermana a través de la gente)._

_Vio que Amy y Harry ahora estaban separados (la cara de Harry no le gustó nada, era de confusión y enfado), así que supuso que Amy habría visto a su hermana y por eso se había separado de él. En realidad, el ruido del equipaje de su hermana al caer por el choque había llamado su atención, y por eso la había visto. Cuando Penélope llegó, ella y su hermana comenzaron a discutir, dejando de lado al pobre Harry._

_Como ya habían acabado de recoger, Percy les mandó irse a tren, asegurando que él se "haría cargo de devolverle sus cosas a las Srta. Clearwater" _

_Subieron al tren y se dirigieron a su compartimento. Durante todo el camino fueron en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. De hecho, no hablaron nada hasta que el tren se hubo puesto en marcha. Fue Ron el que rompió el silencio:_

_-Hermione...estás bien?_

_-Qué?-exclamo sorprendida. No se esperaba esa pregunta, sino algo del tipo "Y a ti que te parece lo de Harry?" o "Es que se veía venir, no crees?"-Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Pues eso, que si TU estás bien_

_-Claro que si, por qué no iba a estarlo? No me esperaba que ellos...sólo es eso_

_-Vamos Hermione. Se que puede parecer que no me entero de nada y que sólo me preocupo de la comida -(sonrió)-pero se muchas cosas. Vamos, que LO se...-dijo, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Hermione._

_-Qué es lo que sabes?-preguntó ella, aunque no necesitaba oír la respuesta._

_-Pues que tu...o sea, que a ti...a ti... que te gusta Harry!-al decir esto último, parecía afligido._

_-Que a mi...? Eso no es verdad! Por qué piensas eso?_

_-Vamos, Hermione, no estoy ciego. Paso mucho tiempo con vosotros y esas cosas...se notan._

_-Pues te estás equivocando! Harry no me gusta!-exclamó, aunque en sus pensamientos añadió un "ya no"._

_Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Otra vez, fue Ron el que habló, y parecía molesto con ella:_

_-Creía que éramos amigos Hermione, no tienes porqué mentirme._

_-No te estoy mintiendo!_

_-Entonces por qué no reconoces que te gusta?_

_-Porque no me gusta!! Entiendes? HARRY-YA-NO-ME-GUSTA_

_-Cómo que "ya"? Entonces yo estaba en lo cierto!-la interrumpió Ron que no parecía muy contento de tener razón._

_Hermione se quedó callada unos instantes. Sus propias palabras la habían traicionado._

_-Está bien-dijo-te lo voy a contar._

_-Lo primero que debo pedirte es que, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, y menos a Harry!-continuó la chica._

_-Por supuesto, tienes mi palabra._

_-De acuerdo...pues tengo que decirte que no estás del todo equivocado respecto a lo de Harry..._

_-Entonces sí te gusta!-dijo Ron, que de pronto volvía a parecer molesto con ella._

_-NO, Harry no me gusta._

_-Entonces por qué acabas de decir...?_

_-Me vas a dejar acabar?-preguntó Hermione. Ahora era ella la que parecía enfadada con Ron, que se limitó a asentir.-Así está mejor._

_Se quedó callada unos instantes, y luego continuó:_

_-Como te iba diciendo, Harry NO me gusta (en la cara de Ron se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa), pero... antes sí me gustaba.(la sonrisa de Ron desapareció)_

_-Y desde cuando...?_

_-Mmmm, pues más o menos desde lo del Troll en Halloween. No se, me pareció tan valiente... Se arriesgó para salvarme y ¡casi ni me conocía!-una expresión soñadora apareció en el rostro de Hermione._

_-Yo también estaba allí ,te acuerdas?-dijo Ron, claramente molesto-Y, sino recuerdo mal, fui YO quien dejó inconsciente al troll, y no Harry..._

_-Ya se que tú estabas allí!-respondió Hermione, en el mismo tono-pero es que tu tenías que estar._

_-Que yo tenía que estar? Por qué?_

_-Sólo te acuerdas de lo que te conviene! Pues déjame que te refresque la memoria: si yo estaba en aquel baño era por tu culpa!_

_-Por mi culpa? Eso no es cierto!_

_-Si tu no hubieras dicho aquello de que nadie me soportaba yo no me habría refugiado en aquel baño!_

_Ron reflexionó un momento, y luego dijo, algo más calmado:_

_-Pero no fue sólo mi culpa. Malfoy también te dijo algo parecido._

_-Claro que lo hizo! Pero es que él se pasa la vida insultando a los demás!_

_-Entonces debió ser él quien fuera a salvarte y no Harry._

_-Ron, estamos hablando de Malfoy! Mira, vamos a dejarlo, porque vamos a acabar discutiendo. El caso es que , desde que Harry y TU..._

_-Harry fue para solucionar lo que había echo Malfoy. Lo hace continuamente-interrumpió Ron- Siempre se siente culpable por lo que hace esa serpiente, e intenta arreglarlo. Y parece que le da buen resultado eso de ir de héroe. Quién sabe a cuantas chicas más habrá conquistado?_

_-Ron!! Cómo puedes decir eso de él? Es tu amigo!! O es que acaso...le tienes envidia? Es que a ti te gustaría tener a un montón de chicas detrás de ti?-dijo Hermione, cada vez más furiosa._

_-Claro que no! Yo no quiero tener a un montón de chicas! Yo sólo...-Ron no continuó, se quedó callado, mirando al suelo."Casi se lo he dicho..."pensó, abatido._

_Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, evitando cruzar sus miradas. Esta vez fue Hermione la que habló:_

_-Mira Ron, no quiero discutir, sólo..._

_-Acaso crees que yo si quiero?_

_-Ron, por favor, no empieces otra vez!_

_-Claro, la culpa de todo la tengo yo no?_

_-Esta bien, si no vas a escucharme me voy- dijo Hermione, levantándose. Ron la cogió por la muñeca, impidiendo que saliera. Más calmado, le dijo._

_-Lo siento. Continúa, por favor._

_Hermione volvió a sentarse, esta vez al lado de Ron (antes estaba en frente suyo), tomó aire y continuó con la explicación:._

_-Es caso es que cuanto más conocía a Harry, más me gustaba. Él era, bueno, perfecto: valiente, amable, se preocupa por sus amigos, y... esos ojos! Era lo que más me gustaba de él. Tan verdes y brillantes..._

_Cada palabra se había ido clavando en el corazón de Ron como una daga, pero no dijo nada, así que Hermione (volvió de las nubes) y continuó:_

_-Pero luego llegó "La Srta. Clearwater"-Hermione frunció el ceño-La perfecta y maravillosa Amy. Y en cuanto vi como Harry la miraba, lo supe _

_Ron esbozó una sonrisa, pues ya sabía porqué la chica no le agradaba a su amiga. Al ver que Hermione no seguía, le preguntó:_

_-Y por eso te dejó de gustar Harry? Por qué a él le gustaba otra?_

_-Por supuesto que no! El hecho de que a él le gustara Amy, cosa que por otra parte nunca ha reconocido..._

_-Hasta hoy-interrumpió Ron, lo que le valió una severa mirada de Hermione._

_-...eso sólo hacía -continuó ella-que me fuera más difícil conseguirle._

_"Más difícil?, yo diría imposible"-pensó Ron, pero no dijo nada._

_-Así que busqué mil formas para atraer a Harry, pero.._

_-Ibas a hechizarle?!!-preguntó Ron, escandalizado._

_-Claro que no!! Me refiero a formas de que se fijara en mí, de gustarle. Nunca se me ocurriría hechizar a nadie para que me quisiera, pues eso no sería amor, sino magia, y no sería real._

_-Ya me habías asustado...entonces, cuándo te dejó de gustar? No habrá sido hoy, por lo de la estación?_

_-No! Él dejó de gustarme hace unos dos meses más o menos_

_- Oh! Mejor así...mejor para ti digo, así si él y Amy...bueno, ya me entiendes-dijo, Ron, en un tono alegre-Y por qué te dejó de gustar?_

_-Pues...no se. Podría decirse que...no era lo que yo busco._

_-No era como tu pensabas?_

_-Oh, no! Todo lo contrario. Harry es exactamente como yo pensaba que era. Sin embargo..._

_-Sin embargo qué?_

_-Pues que me di cuenta que no era lo que yo buscaba. Ahora se que es lo que quiero para mi...-dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada muy significativa._

_-Y tu...ya has encontrado...lo que buscas? En otra persona...- dijo Ron, acercándose un poco más a ella._

_Hermione le miró a los ojos,¿Se atrevería a decírselo? Se acercó un poco más a él. Se quedaron unos instantes contemplándose en silencio._

_Hermione iba a contestarle, pero algo se lo impidió._

_Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del compartimento y apareció...Malfoy!!_

_Ron y Hermione se separaron inmediatamente. Malfoy les miró un instante, la escena parecía divertirle._

_-Oh! Interrumpo algo?-dijo, intentando parecer sorprendido-Lo siento mucho de verdad...-añadió, irónico._

_-Qué quieres, Malfoy?-le interrumpió Ron, que había comenzado a ponerse rojo._

_-De ti nada, Weasly, aunque dudo que tú pudieras darme algo. Cómo no sea lástima.._

_Ron, enfurecido, se puso de pie con la intención de golpearle, pero Hermione le detuvo. Aún así, Ron le dijo:_

_-Pues como no te calles lo que te voy a dar va a ser una buena paliza!_

_-Ja! tu y cuántos más?_

_-Me basto yo sólo para acabar con un mier...!_

_-Basta ya!-Hermione se había levantado, y sujetaba a Ron, que hacía esfuerzos por ir a por Malfoy-Malfoy, si sólo has venido para molestar, ya puedes irte por dónde has venido!_

_-Escucha, niñata, a mí nadie me da órdenes! Pero, si, me voy a ir, pero porque no aguanto un segundo más entre tanta gentuza..._

_Ron volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, y esta vez Hermione casi no pudo contenerle. Malfoy ya casi había salido, cuando se dio la vuelta y les preguntó, en un tono muy desagradable:_

_-Supongo que no sabréis donde está Harry, no? Obviamente me equivoqué al pensar que estaba con vosotros. Parece que va aprendiendo con quien debe irse..._

_-Claro, y por eso no está contigo-respondió Ron, en el mismo tono._

_Cruzaron unas miradas llenas de odio, y se hubieran puesto a pelear de nuevo, sino fuera porque Hermione dijo:_

_-Y si...no le ha dado tiempo a subir al tren?_

_Los dos chicos dejaron su discusión de inmediato, y miraron a Hermione interrogante._

_-Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Malfoy-Cómo no va a haber subido? Él sabe perfectamente que no puede quedarse en Hogwarts en vacaciones!_

_-Crees que se haya quedado con ella?-preguntó Ron, ignorando a Malfoy-Que no le haya dado tiempo a subir?_

_-Puede ser, pero..-dijo Hermione_

_-Ella? Con quien se ha quedado?-interrumpió Malfoy-Y por qué se bajó del tren?_

_-...lo que debemos hacer ahora-prosiguió Hermione, haciendo caso omiso de Malfoy, que cada vez estaba cada vez más confuso y furioso-es avisar a los prefectos. Ellos sabrán que hacer!_

_-Eh! Espera un momento, sabelotodo!-exclamó Malfoy-Dime que es lo que está pasando! Con quien está Harry?-exigió saber_

_-Bueno, si él no te lo ha contado, por algo será...-contestó Ron._

_-Ron! No compliques mas las cosas!-le increpó Hermione_

_-Me vais a decir lo que pasa, o voy a tener que obligaros?_

_-Tranquilo, Malfoy-dijo Hermione-Te lo voy a contar, pero luego te largas y nos dejas en paz._

_-Oh! No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de perderos de vista! _

_Hermione le dirigió una mirada sombría pero aún así continuó:_

_-Verás, hemos visto en el andén a Harry con Amy...sabes quien es ella, no?_

_-Seguro que ni se la ha presentado-interrumpió Ron._

_-Claro que se quien es! De hecho, fue gracias a mí que la conoció._

_-Malfoy, yo no me sentiría muy orgullosa de la forma en que se la "presentaste"-dijo Hermione-Pero esa no es ahora la cuestión. El caso es que ellos, bueno, creemos que..._

_-Ahora son novios-terminó Ron_

_-Que ellos qué? No me puedo creer que Harry se haya atrevido!_

_-Bueno, en realidad, no sabemos si en verdad son novios, sólo les hemos visto despidiéndose de una forma un tanto..._

_-Hermione, desde cuando te despides de tus amigos con un beso?_

_-La ha besado?-interrumpió Malfoy. Harry le sorprendía por momentos-Y a una Hufflepuff!-puso cara de asco._

_-Pues seguro que eso es mejor que besar a una serpiente como tú!-dijo Hermione_

_-Si no me dieras tanto asco tanto te demostraría lo que puede hacer esta serpiente!-respondió él._

_Ron se arrojó sobre Malfoy, y ésta vez Hermione no pudo (o no quiso) detenerle. Los chicos rodaban por el suelo, sin dejar de golpearse, hasta que Hermione se hartó y dijo, apuntándoles con su varita:_

_-¡¡Inmovilus!!_

_El hechizo surtió efecto de inmediato .Los chicos se quedaron paralizados al instante. Hermione les había parado a tiempo, pues ambos estaban a punto de golpear al otro en la cara, y por la furia que se veía en sus rostros, podrían haberse hecho daño de verdad. _

_-Mmmm mm mm!-protestó Ron, como queriendo decirle que le había hechizado a él también_

_-Por supuesto que te he hechizado! Es lo que pretendía, era la única forma de que dejarais de pelear-contestó ella, sonriendo-Ahora escuchadme los dos. Malfoy, te lo voy a resumir para ahorrar tiempo. Suponemos que ha pasado algo entre Harry y Amy, pues se estaban despidiendo muy efusivamente..._

_-Se estaban besando!-interrumpió Ron, que recuperaba poco a poca la movilidad_

_-Eso no lo sabemos seguro._

_-Pero sabéis algo seguro?-increpó Malfoy- o todo son suposiciones?_

_-Me dejas acabar?-dijo Hermione, molesta-Ellos iban a besarse, pero entonces una chica..._

_-La hermana mayor de Amy-aclaró Ron_

_-...chocó contra nosotros, y no pudimos verlo. El caso es que cuando ella supo que su hermana estaba con Harry, se fue hacia ellos muy enfadada, y comenzaron a discutir._

_-Y? que más pasó?_

_-Pues...no lo sabemos, porque mi hermano nos obligó a subir al tren..._

_-QUÉ? Y sólo por eso pensáis que Harry no ha subido al tren?_

_-Es que acaso le has visto desde que partimos?-dijo Hermione. Malfoy no supo que contestar, así que ella continuó: Está bien, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es buscarle por todo el tren, preguntar a la gente si lo ha visto...Y sino le encontramos, avisaremos a los prefectos...Finite incantatem!_

_Los chicos recuperaron totalmente la movilidad y se incorporaron, sin dejar de mirarse con odio, pero sin volver a golpearse._

_Así que comenzaron a buscarle, mirando en cada compartimento, preguntando a cada persona si le había visto. Caminaban en silencio, roto sólo por el ruido de los empujones y golpes que se daban Ron y Malfoy de vez en cuando...("Es que los pasillos son muy estrechos")._

_El tiempo pasaba, y seguían sin encontrarle..._

_Harry consiguió subir al tren en el último momento. No le apetecía estar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo,¿qué les iba a decir?, ¿qué estaba así porque no había podido besar a la chica que "no le gustaba"? ¿O porque iba a pasarse tres meses sin verla?_

_Decidió buscar un lugar donde estar sólo para poder pensar con claridad y aclararse. Pues en aquellos momentos, su mente estaba ocupada por cientos de pensamientos diferentes (pero todos sobre ELLA), y una nube de nuevas emociones recorrían todo su ser._

_Necesitaba estar sólo, pero estaba seguro de que no quedarían vagones libres, y no podía quedarse por el pasillo..._

_Entonces se dio cuenta donde estaba. Era un pequeño vagón que se usaba para llevar el exceso de equipaje de algunos pasajeros (es sorprendente todo lo que pueden "necesitar" algunas personas). Normalmente allí no había nadie, y si venía alguien podía ocultarse tras los bultos. Así que Harry se acomodó entre dos paquetes de aspecto mullido, y se quedó allí, ajeno a lo que ocurría en el resto del mundo._

_Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Estaba seguro de que no debía de estar allí, así que se escondió detrás de unas maletas. Se sorprendió al oír unas voces muy conocidas para él:_

_-No dijo el estúpido de Longbottom que estaba aquí?-dijo una fría voz, que arrastraba las palabras._

_-Él dijo que le vio entrar, eso no significa que todavía tenga que estar aquí.-le contestó una chica a la que Harry, cada vez más sorprendido, identificó como Hermione._

_-Acaso nos queda por mirar en otro sitio??-preguntó una tercera voz, que pertenecía a Ron._

_Drago bufó de rabia. Harry notó que estaba muy molesto._

_"¿Cómo no iba a estarlo, en compañía de dos griffindor?"-pensó Harry. La idea de que los tres se hubieran unido para buscarle le resultaba casi graciosa. Draco, Ron y Hermione, haciendo algo juntos!_

_-Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron. Parecía realmente disgustado-Y si se ha quedado en el andén con ella?_

_Harry se quedó de piedra. Ella? Entonces...¿lo habían visto todo? ¿Les habían visto a él y a Amy cuando casi se besan? Se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Así ya no tendría que contárselo! (cosa que realmente le daba pánico)_

_-No creo que sea tan estúpido como tu, Weasly, como para hacer ese tipo de cosas._

_Harry oyó unos ruidos secos, como de forcejeo, seguidos de la voz de Hermione:_

_-No empecéis otra vez! Vamos, dejadlo ya! Que os vais a hacer daño!!_

_Pero los ruidos no cesaban (de hecho, se hacían cada vez más fuertes), así que Harry decidió intervenir._

_-Me encanta ver que mis amigos se llevan tan bien-dijo, saliendo de su escondite. Les dejó a todos tan sorprendidos, que hasta Ron y Draco (que estaban rodando por el suelo) dejaron de pelearse. Ambos sabían que una de las cosas que más detestaba Harry era que sus amigos no se soportaran, y que no hicieran nada para siquiera disimulando. Y ahora los había pillado peleándose..._

_Pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada, tenía a Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo, y diciéndole:_

_-Oh, Harry, nos has tenido tan preocupados! Pensamos que te habías quedado en la estación!!_

_Harry no podía decir nada, pues su amiga le estaba dejando sin respiración. Ron y Draco ya se habían incorporado, y miraban la escena; el primero con una forma muy extraña (murmuró algo así como "mentirosa", pero tan bajo que ni Draco lo pudo oír); el segundo con cara de asco. Pero cuando Draco vio la cara de Ron, su rostro se iluminó y le dedicó una sonrisa de burla. Muy bajito, para que sólo él pudiera oírle, le dijo:_

_-Vaya, Weasly, parece que Harry no tiene bastante con la hufflepuff, sino que también tiene que quitarte a tu novia..._

_-Ella-dijo Ron apretando los puños-NO es mi novia_

_-Eso-dijo Draco, sonriéndole con afectación - es obvio._

_Sabía que delante de Harry, el pelirrojo no se iba atrever a hacerle nada, y disfrutó de su pequeña victoria._

_Harry había logrado liberarse del abrazo de Hermione, que ahora le estaba regañando por haberles dado ese susto. Ya iba a echarles la bronca a Ron y Draco, cuando éste le preguntó:_

_-Bueno Harry, ¿son ciertos los rumores? ¿Por fin te ha "cazado" la rubia?_

_-Primero-contestó Harry algo molesto-se llama Amy. Y segundo, a mi nadie me ha "cazado"_

_-Llámalo cómo quieras, pero cuéntanos que ha pasado-intervino Hermione. Harry la miró sorprendido. Ella, siguiéndole la corriente a Draco?_

_-Creía que ya lo sabíais..._

_-Bueno, en realidad sólo sabemos una parte-dijo Ron-Hasta que tú...la besaste._

_-Yo no la he besado!-respondió Harry, poniéndose rojo_

_-Pero nosotros te vimos!-protestó el pelirrojo_

_-Qué te había dicho?-interrumpió Hermione-_

_-Pero es tu novia o no?!!-Draco comenzaba a hartarse._

_Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarla, pues no sabía que contestar. Técnicamente no eran novios, pero..._

_Sus amigos vieron su indecisión, y Hermione le preguntó:_

_-Pero, no le has dicho que te gustaba?_

_-Yo...no. Es que...me di cuenta de eso cuando ya nos estábamos despidiendo, y entonces vino su hermana y..._

_-Pero Harry-dijo Ron-La manera en que ella te abrazaba, no de una amiga-(miró de reojo a Hermione)_

_-Entonces-intervino Draco-tu acabas de darte cuenta de que te gusta?!...mira, Harry, eso lo se yo desde hace seis meses._

_-La verdad es que se notaba mucho-dijo Hermione, Ron asinti_

_-En serio? Y creéis que ella...?_

_-Amigo, sólo hay que ver como te abrazaba...-dijo Ron_

_-Si, y como te miraba-añadió Hermione._

_-Pero qué estáis diciendo? Mira Harry, siento tener que decirte esto, pero...soy TU AMIGO y por eso quiero lo mejor para ti, aunque sea doloroso-dijo Draco, mirando con aire de superioridad a los otros dos-Harry, no te has parado a pensar lo que puede querer ella de ti? Pues yo te lo diré. Harry, eres uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, por no mencionar la fortuna que te dejaron tus padres...vas relacionando?_

_-Pero cómo puedes decir eso! ! !-le increpó Hermione-Te crees que todo el mundo es como tú? Ni siquiera la conoces! !_

_-Y acaso tu sí, estúpida sangr...? ! !_

_-BASTA YA! ! !_

_Harry parecía realmente enfadado. Con ellos. Con todos. Con el mundo._

_-Draco, agradezco tu preocupación, pero conozco a Amy, y no es ese tipo de persona. Creo que todavía se distinguir a aquellos que sólo buscan sacar algo de mi-Lo último lo dijo mirando a Draco de forma muy significativa-Bien, ahora os agradecería que fuéramos uno de vuestros compartimentos, estoy cansado y tengo hambre._

_-Oh, si! Comida!-dijo Ron._

_-Cómo que "fuéramos"? -dijo Draco-Los cuatro? Harry, esto te ha afectado más de lo que creía..._

_-Pues si. Por una vez me gustaría poder estar con mis mejores amigos A LA VEZ. Por favor, haced un esfuerzo, sólo por hoy..._

_-Bueeeno...-dijo Hermione-debe quedar menos de una hora de camino... _

_Tras algunas (bueno, muchas,) protestas por parte de Ron y Draco, los cuatro se fueron al compartimento de los girffindor. Malfoy iba apartado del resto, no quería que lo vieran relacionarse con semejante gente._

_Durante la escasa hora que estuvieron juntos, comieron, bebieron y charlaron (al principio sólo hablaban Harry y Hermione, luego se les unió Ron e incluso Draco dijo una par de frases)_

_Cuando faltaba poco para que llegaran a la estación de King Cross, Draco y Harry se marcharon a su compartimento a recoger sus cosas._

_Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos, en medio de un incómodo silencio. Ron pensaba continuar en donde lo habían dejado por la interrupción de Malfoy (iba a besar a Hermione justo en ese momento), pero tras ver la actitud de ésta respeto a Harry, decidió que sería una equivocación._

_Hermione, por su parte, también quería retomar la conversación donde la habían dejado, pero ahora se sentía incapaz de decirle a Ron lo que sentía por él .Y más viendo la actitud tan rara que estaba teniendo con ella._

_El tren llegó a la estación. Despedidas, maletas, y bienvenidas._

_Harry ya se había despedido de todos sus amigos, y se fue hacia donde estaba tío Vernon. Seguía tan amable como siempre, pero Harry no le dio mayor importancia. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no sabían que fuera del colegio no podía hacer magia. Harry sonrió, al pensar en la cara de su primo cuando le amenazara con transformarle en escarabajo..._

_También había otra cosa que le hizo sonreír (y sonrojarse un poco): el recuerdo de haber podido tenerla entre sus brazos..._


	5. Un regreso accidentado

Hola a todos!!!Aquí va el capitulo 5!! Comenzamos con el segundo curso!! Temed sangre sucia, le heredero de Sly ha llegado muaajajja (N/A:quien dijo eso?mmmm ya se me cuelan fantasma en el fic jeje) Y akí vamos descubriendo algunas cosas de Harry un poco...oscuras muajajaja

Ahora subiré menos seguido, me falta tiempo e historia jejej Pero no desepereis escribiré lo antes posible! muxos bss a todos!

**novena:**uf, pues lamento q no te guste, pq va a haber Amy para rato! sinceramente, odio a Cho Chang y me he permitido el lujo de q ,a l menos, ella no sea el 1er amor de Harry No te preocupes, no hay mas q 2 o 3 personajes inventados en el fic, y no voy a cambiar (demasiado) las cosas importantes de los libros

**vaina:**pues muchas gracias otra vez!! si, es un capitulo bonito, pero demasiado romántico para mi gusto jejej a ver q te perece este!

* * *

**Harry apartó la vista de la ventana. No quería seguir recordando.**

**"Vivir en el pasado no te hará ningún bien, Potter. Más te valdría pensar en lo que va a pasar mañana..."- se dijo a sí mismo, y se sentó en la cama. Estaba cansado pero era incapaz de dormir, pues una vieja culpa había renacido en su interior.**

**Por eso no quería seguir recordando, pues el siguiente recuerdo sería otro horrible verano con los Dursley. Y al pensar en ello, no podría evitar acordarse de lo que había hecho. De lo que LES había hecho.**

**A decir verdad Harry no recordaba demasiado de lo sucedido: humo, calor, gritos... imágenes borrosas pugnaban por salir, así que Harry decidió pensar en otra cosa.**

**Volvió a mirar hacia el estrellado cielo, a través de la ventana...**

_Harry se pasó todo el verano pensando en lo que había pasado en la estación. A veces se arrepentía de haber estado apunto de besarla, otras deseaba haberlo hecho...Se preguntaba si Amy se estaría acordando de él, si también pensaría alguna vez en lo que había pasado...Harry estaba cada vez más deprimido: Amy no escribía, sus amigos no escribían, él no podía escribir..._

_Para colmo de males, recibió una extraña visita: un elfo doméstico (Harry no sabía hasta ese momento que tales criaturas existían)llamado Dobby, que le advirtió que no debía volver a Hogwarts. Harry descubrió que él había retenido las cartas de sus amigos, para que no volviera al colegio. Tras la negativa de Harry, Dobby "tuvo" que obligarle. Como consecuencia del desastre que provocó, Harry estuvo a punto de ser expulsado del colegio y de que le rompieran (el Ministerio) su varita. Y por si esto fuera poco, estaba recluido en su habitación casi todo el día, y nunca mejor dicho, pues su tío había colocado barrotes en la ventana de la habitación._

_Menos mal que Ron, Fred y George Weasly vinieron a rescatarle. Así que Harry pasó el final de las vacaciones en casa de los Weasly (que fue lo mejor de todo el verano), a los que muy pronto cogió cariño (y viceversa)._

_Pero las vacaciones acabaron, y llegó el momento de volver a Hogwarts._

_Llegaron a la estación en el Ford Anglia en el que los Weasly rescataron a Harry, sólo que esta vez fueron por tierra, al "estilo muggle"._

_Pero algo muy extraño ocurrió: cuando Harry y Ron intentaron atravesar la barrera del andén 9 y 3/4, ésta se "cerr", así que tuvieron que buscar otra forma de ir a Hogwarts. Decidieron ir con el coche, volando, siguiendo al tren. Tras muchas horas de tedioso viaje, la aventura finalizó con un aparatoso coche contra un árbol (lo peor de todo fue que éste comenzó a darles golpes). Finalmente pudieron escapar, con ligeras contusiones, la varita de Ron rota y el coche de su padre desaparecido en el bosque prohibido. _

_Pero si la aventura con el árbol había sido aterradora, después les sucedió algo aún peor._

_Acababan de llegar al castillo, y estaban curioseando el ritual de selección. Ron buscaba a su hermana pequeña. Ginny, que comenzaba ese año el colegio. Harry, por su parte, miraba en dirección a la mesa de Hufflepuff..._

_Ambos se dieron cuenta que Snape no estaba en su asiento habitual, y eso era porque...estaba detrás de ellos!_

_Les llevó a su despacho, y muy enfadado, les gritó por la forma en que habían llegado y porque habían sido vistos por varios muggles. Si por Snape hubiera sido, les habrían expulsado a ambos, pero, por suerte, el director intercedió por ellos (eso si, no iban a quedarse sin castigo). Así que tomaron una frugal cena y se marcharon a sus respectivas salas comunes._

_Cuando entro llegó a la entrada de su sala común, Harry se dio cuenta de que ¡no sabía la contraseña! Se quedó parado unos instantes, y dijo las del año pasado que pudo recordar. Cuando llevaba ya un rato así, diciendo estupideces y mirando con cara de idiota al muro, oyó una risita fría, seguida de una voz que reconoció enseguida: _

_-Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo-dijo fríamente_

_-Hola Draco_

_Harry notó la ironía de sus palabras, pues no hacía demasiado tiempo que se habían visto. Había sido unas dos semanas antes, cuando coincidieron en el callejón Diagon, comprando cosas para el colegio._

_A decir verdad, Harry primero vio a Draco y su padre en el muy poco recomendable callejón Knocturn (pero ellos no le vieron), y luego coincidieron en una librería, donde el famosísimo Gilderoy Lockhart presentaba su nuevo libro. Pero hubo una "ligera" discusión entre Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasly (el padre de Ron)._

_Así que Harry se había estado preguntando todo ese tiempo como reaccionaría Draco cuando se reencontraran. Y ahora lo tenía delante de él, mirándole con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. _

_-Qué tal en casa de los Weasel?- preguntó Draco con fingido interés._

_-Oh, bien-respondió Harry, ignorando la "equivocación" de su amigo -Y tú que tal? No tuvimos tiempo de hablar en el callejón Kn...Diagon_

**((Weasel-comadreja en inglés- se pronuncia de forma muy parecida a Weasly))**

_-Cierto, tu estabas demasiado... ocupado con esos amigos tuyos .De hecho has estado ocupado con ellos todo el verano...-Harry notó algo de resentimiento en su voz. Así que si estaba enfadado...Harry suponía porqué._

_-Siento no haber contestado a tus cartas. Es que he tenido...problemas con el correo. Ya sabes, mis tíos-mintió Harry. Algo le dijo que no debía contarle a Draco lo de Dobby_

_-Ah...-Draco parecía algo menos molesto. Harry había acertado-Aún así no entiendo porqué has aceptado la invitación de esos antes que la mía...en mi casa hay sitio de sobra, y comida en abundancia y..._

_-Lo primero-le interrumpió Harry-no he pasado hambre en casa de los Weasly, de hecho he comido mejor que en la de mis tíos. Segundo, no acepté ninguna invitación, Ron y sus hermanos me rescataron de la casa de mis tíos, pues me habían encerrado con la intención de no dejarme volver al colegio._

_-Por qué te encerraron?-preguntó Draco, suspicaz._

_-Acaso necesitan algún motivo? Bueno, en realidad,-Harry no podía decirle que en verdad era por lo que había echo Dobby. Así que siguió mintiendo-ellos...me pillaron intentando enviar unas cartas con Hedwig y..._

_-Comprendo. Sólo hay una cosa que no me explico. Cómo es que te enviaron una advertencia del Ministerio por haber usado magia en presencia de muggles?_

_Harry le miró atónito. ¿Cómo se había enterado? quizás ahora se vería obligado a contarle toda la verdad...Y seguro que se enfadaría porque le había mentido..._

_La cara que puso Harry debía resultarle muy graciosa a Draco, pues parecía apunto de echarse a reír._

_-Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio, recuerdas?-dijo finalmente-y tu no eres precisamente alguien que...no llame la atención._

_-Amn-Harry estaba desesperado. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? Quizás supiera todos los detalles, y si le mentía..._

_-Y bien? No me lo vas a contar?_

_-Pues...es que...sin querer... yo... utilicé un hechizo levitador, y..._

_-Estás loco? Y que es eso de "sin querer"??_

_-Pues, fue un accidente. Yo...intenté evitar que una cosa se cayera y...-Harry intentaba parecer convincente-un bote de tinta sobre la cama (es que estaba haciendo los deberes).Fue un acto reflejo, cogí la varita y, bueno, creo que me olvidé donde estaba._

_-Una estupidez más así, y te expulsan_

_-Lo se-respondió Harry, sombrío. Sonrió para sus adentros. Draco parecía haberle creído, al menos de momento..._

_-Bueno, vamos a dentro, que aquí hace demasiado frío. Así me podrás contar como demonios has llegado al colegio, porque en el expreso no ha sido verdad?_

_Draco dijo la contraseña ("Honor y poder"), y pasaron a la lujosa sala común de su casa._

_A la mañana siguiente, todo el colegio sabía de la llegada de Harry y Ron al colegio. Mientras se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor, junto a los otros slytherin, todas las miradas se dirigían a él, y a su alrededor la gente comenzaba a cuchichear. Harry no le daba demasiada importancia, estaba acostumbrado a cosas como aquellas (aunque no por ello dejaban de disgustarle). El que si parecía molesto con todo aquello era Draco. Harry sabía que era porque no soportaba "la fama de Potter", que no se había sino acrecentado con lo ocurrido. _

_Llegaron a su destino y se sentaron en la mesa de su casa. Desde el mismo momento en que entró, buscó con la mirada a aquella que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacía tanto tiempo._

_Pero Amy no aparecía por ningún lado._

_Desistió de seguir buscándola, y se centró en su desayuno. Escuchaba a medias la conversación, que en esos momentos trataba sobre quiddich, pues las pruebas para el equipo serían pronto, aunque no había ninguna vacante. Y es que para Marcus Flint, el capitán, ningún puesto (excepto el suyo) era fijo, y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cambios en el equipo, si con ello se acercaba más a la victoria._

_-Pues yo pienso presentarme para un puesto de cazadora-decía una chica de oscuros cabellos y tez pálida, que se llamaba Bianca Nott e iba a 2º _

_-Nunca entrarás en el equipo-le contestó fríamente Draco-eres una chica._

_-Y eso que más da? Se jugar bastante bien! Y soy muy ágil volando!-contestó ella enfadada_

_-Pero sigues siendo una chica y, por tanto, demasiado débil como para serle útil al equipo- contestó Draco_

_-Y tu vas a presentarte a las pruebas, Draco?-preguntó con voz melosa una chica rubia llamada Pansy Parkinson, también de 2º_

_-Por supuesto que si-replicó este con orgullo_

_-Y en que puesto vas a jugar?-preguntó una chica rubia y pecosa de 1º,llamada Belladonna Nigellus._

_Harry prestó más atención en ese momento. Draco no le había comentado nada de que quisiera entrar en el equipo. Por otra parte la idea le agradó bastante, pues si entraba en el equipo, quizás dejara de molestarle con aquello de "el famoso Potter, estrella del equipo de quiddich de la casa"_

_"Aunque puede que este año me quede sin jugar"-pensó, sabiendo que Flint no dudaría un instante en prescindir de él si encontraba a alguien mejor..._

_Pero justo en ese momento algo distrajo a Harry de la conversación _

_-RONALD WEASLY!!!!-gritó una voz, tan fuerte que la vajilla tintineó._

_Harry estaba atónito. Aquella voz era...de la señora Weasly! _

_Miró hacia la mesa de Griffindor, al lugar que habitualmente ocupaban sus amigos. Ron estaba lívido y miraba aterrorizado un pequeño sobre rojo ¡del que procedían los gritos de su madre!. El sobre flotaba a la altura de los ojos del pelirrojo, que se había convertido en el centro de atención._

_Alguien de la mesa dijo:_

_-"Eh! Ese idiota a recibido un howler!" (=vociferador)_

_Si Harry no hubiera estado tan sorprendido, hubiera defendido a su amigo._

_La voz seguía retumbando en el silencio que se había formado(C"MO HAS PODIDO? COGER EL COCHE SIN PERMISO...HABÉIS SIDO VISTOS POR MUGGLES...TU PADRE VA A SER INVESTIGADO EN EL TRABAJO...C"MO VUELVAS A HACER ALGO TE SACAREMOS DE LA ESCUELA...etc.)Y Ron estaba cada vez más pálido. Finalmente, el pequeño sobre rojo dejó de gritar y se desintegró en mil pedazos._

_Algunos rieron, pero pronto todos volvieron a su desayuno. Harry miró a Ron, preocupado, pues su amigo estaba hundido en su asiento, con la cara tan roja como su pelo y, lo peor de todo...no estaba comiendo!! _

_Harry se acabó rápidamente el desayuno y fue junto a su amigo, sin poder evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Huffelpuff, con la vana esperanza de ver a Amy (y de paso evitar la mirada que en esos momentos le dirigía Draco). Algo desanimado y, sintiéndose ahora culpable por el incidente del coche, se sentó junto a él. Charlaron un rato sobre temas triviales (nada que tuviera que ver con el coche, ambos se sentían demasiado culpables), junto con algunos griffindor y finalmente, se levantaron para ir a clase. Y entonces sucedió. Aquello que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. Exactamente 3 meses. Ella estaba delante de él, y le sonreía _

_Harry la observó unos instantes en silencio. Amy se había cortado el pelo (su nuevo peinado la hacía parecer mayor) y su piel tenía ahora un tono tostado que casi ocultaba sus pecas. No pudo dejar de darse cuenta de que la túnica le quedaba algo más ajustada que el año anterior...Pero había algo que no había cambiado en ella: esa maravillosa sonrisa que en esos instantes le estaba regalando._

_-Bueno, no vas a decirme nada?-dijo ella. Parecía algo molesta, pero no había dejado de sonreír._

_-ee...claro que si...yo...me alegro de volver a verte. Qué tal has pasado el verano?_

_-Oh! Muy bien! Estuvimos en la isla de Pascua! Una visita realmente interesante y muy divertida además.(Harry se preguntaba qué podría haber de divertido en visitar una extrañas cabezas de piedra gigantes)Y tú que tal? Por lo que se, al menos el final de tu verano ha sido bastante...agitado_

_-Bueno...he sobrevivido, no?-sonrió tristemente. Ahora no le apetecía hablar del horrible verano que había pasado, ni de Dobby ni del coche..._

_Y decidió que no podía esperar más. Tres meses eran suficiente tiempo. Se acercó a ella y, cogiéndola de la mano, le susurró al oído:_

_-Te he echado de menos _

_Se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Ella parecía algo confusa. Estaba claro que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Harry, aunque tampoco parecía molestarle. La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de la Amy fue la única respuesta que necesitó Harry. Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la chica. Ella puso la suya sobre la de Harry, que se acercó aún más al rostro de la muchacha._

_Estaba decidido a hacerlo. No le importaba que la gente le estuviese mirando (porque lo estaban haciendo, y entre ellos, o mejor dicho, sobre todo, sus amigos), ni lo que pudiera pasar después, o lo que diría la gente...Simplemente iba a besarla. _

_-eee-Amy?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ella debió reconocerla, porque se apartó de inmediato de Harry ("Otra vez no! Ahora no..."-pensó éste).Harry vio que la voz pertenecía a un chico de su edad, de Hufflepuff. Le pareció que tenía cara de estúpido (quizás fuera porque acababa de interrumpirles)_

_-Amy, tenemos que irnos, sino llegaremos tarde a Herbología-dijo el muchacho. Parecía algo molesto con Amy_

_-Oh! está bien!-dijo ella, con fastidio-Al menos vas a dejar que me despida de Harry?_

_-Harry? Harry Potter?-dijo él, mirando a Harry como si acabase de darse cuenta de su presencia. Apartando a un lado a Amy, se adelantó hacia Harry y le tendió la mano:_

_-Justin Flinch-Flechley_

_-Harry Potter-dijo, estrechándole la mano._

_-Es un auténtico honor conocerte. Hasta los hijos de muggles hemos oído hablar de lo que hiciste, sabes?_

_-Nos vamos?-interrumpió Amy. Parecía realmente enfadada._

_-Claro. Hasta pronto, Harry, un placer conocerte_

_-Eee, igualmente-Harry pensó que hubiera podido ser un placer conocerle en cualquier otro momento. Pero había tenido que llegar justo cuando Amy y él estaban apunto de besarse. Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Era la segunda vez que le pasaba!_

_-Adiós, Harry-dijo Amy, y se marchó con Justin_

_-Hasta pronto!-se despidió rápidamente. No le gustó la forma en que Amy se había despedido de él, ni el tono de su voz...Y la cosa empeoró cuando oyó decir a una enfadada Amy, en voz demasiado alta, a Justin:_

_-S"LO AMIGOS!! Entiendes? AMIGOS Y NADA MÁS!_

_Dirigió una mirada fugaz a Harry, y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta del Gran comedor, seguida por un disgustado Justin._

_La cabeza de Harry empezó a relacionar los hechos y llegó a una conclusión nada agradable. Acaso Amy y Justin eran novios? entonces por qué iba a dejar ella que Harry le besara? Lo peor de todo era lo que Amy le había dicho a Justin sobre él: un amigo, sólo eso..._

_-Harry?-una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Hermione, perecía preocupada-nosotros también tenemos que irnos. Luego nos vemos vale?_

_-Tenemos Herbología con Hufflepuff-interrumpió Ron-si quieres vigilamos a TU Amy_

_-RON! No digas esas cosas!-dijo ella, molesta_

_-Por qué? Si es por hacerle un favor! Por qué te molesta tanto?_

_-Basta ya!-a Harry sólo le faltaba que sus amigos se pusieran a discutir-Me voy a clase. Nos vemos luego._

_Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada de Hermione le detuvo._

_Harry salía ya por la puerta, cuando Draco le alcanzó. Parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de reírse._

_-QUÉ??-dijo Harry, molesto_

_-Nada-Draco parecía estar de muy buen humor-solamente que yo tenía razón._

_-EN QUÉ?_

_-En que tú no le interesabas de verdad. Aunque cambiarte por ese Flinchey..._

_-Pues enhorabuena. Ahora, déjame en paz!!-Harry comenzaba a enfadarse, y no tardaría en descargar toda su ira sobre Draco. Éste pareció darse cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos, y su voz tomó un tono más amable._

_-Vamos, Harry, míralo por el lado bueno, esa chica no te convenía._

_-Déjame en paz!_

_-Esta bien! No quiero discutir y menos por una chica! vamos a clase, que llegamos tarde._

_Y marcharon en silencio, hasta llegar al aula. Pero Harry no pudo concentrarse en clase, ni en la siguiente tampoco. Sus pensamientos estaban fijos en Amy._

_Llegó la hora de la comida, y Harry, malhumorado, se dirigía al gran comedor junto a sus compañeros. Draco se había dado cuenta de que en esos momentos no sería prudente molestarle, así que se mantenía algo alejado de él, pero sin perderle de vista. Iba a entrar en la sala, cuando alguien llamó su atención. _

_-Harry! espera un momento!-dijo alguien entre la multitud. Harry se giró y vio la amplia sonrisa y el dorado cabello de...!Gilderoy Lockhart!_

_Lockhart era el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts. Harry le había conocido en Flourish y Blotts (una librería del callejón Diagon) donde se vio obligado a tomarse varias fotografías con él para el diario "El Profeta". Al menos, Lockhart le obsequió con una colección de sus obras completas, que Harry regaló a su vez a vez a Ginny pues, aunque él también iba a necesitarlos para el colegio, los Weasly no iban demasiado bien de dinero, y él podía permitirse comprarse los suyos propios._

_Y entonces fue cuando llegaron Draco y su padre, y Harry pudo comprobar lo desagradable que era el padre de su amigo (aunque con él fue realmente amable, casi agradable). Desde que llegaron, Lucius Malfoy no dejó de hacer comentarios desdeñosos sobre la familia Weasly, por los ajados libros que Ginny llevaba en su caldero y porque iban acompañados de los padres de Hermione (que era muggles). Arthur Weasly y Lucius Malfoy acabaron peleándose, y éste último se marchó muy enfadado de la librería(seguido por su hijo, igual de molesto), no sin antes devolverle a Ginny un libro que había cogido de su caldero, alegando que su padre no podría permitirse comprarle otro nuevo. Este hecho preocupó mucho a Harry, que desde ese momento temió la reacción de Draco cuando se reencontraran en el colegio. Pero a Lockhart le pareció estupendo, pues lo consideró un modo perfecto de hacer publicidad de su nuevo libro._

_Y precisamente Lockhart ahora estaba delante de Harry, sonriéndole de forma que se vieran todos sus dientes. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del atónito muchacho, y le dijo:_

_-Harry, Harry, Harry-¿cómo podía hablar sin dejar de enseñar todos los dientes?-Realmente me has impresionado. Llegar a Hogwarts en un coche volador! Aunque está claro porqué lo has hecho. Harry, Harry, Harry. Te gustó salir en la 1ª página del periódico verdad? Y luego quisiste un poco más, no?_

_-Pero, profesor yo no...-intentó explicar Harry, pero Lockhart siguió hablándole-_

_-Hay que ir poco a poco, no puedes montar en un coche volador para ser noticia, muchacho. Yo a tu edad era tan poco famoso como tu, incluso menos, bueno, hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti por lo de Quien-tu-sabes, no? Pero la fama no se consigue así, tienes que tomártelo con calma. De acuerdo? Y quien sabe, quizás algún día seas un aclamado mago de fama mundial como yo-le guiño un ojo a Harry, y se alejó, dejando al muchacho totalmente confuso._

_Harry se giró para entrar en el Gran Comedor, cuando oyó que lo llamaban de nuevo._

_"Oh, no"-pensó, temiendo que fuera Lockhart otra vez. Harry se alegró enormemente de ver quien lo había llamado (y no sólo porque no se trataba de su profesor))_

_Hermione y Ron se dirigían hacia él, entre la multitud que entraba y salía del Gran Comedor_

_-Hola chicos!-les saludó, algo más animado_

_-Hola Harry!-contestaron sus amigos_

_-Qué tal las clases?-preguntó Hermione_

_-Bueno, creo que durante el verano he olvidado todo había aprendido el año pasado...-confesó Harry_

_-No te preocupes por eso, creo que a todos nos pasa lo mismo-respondió Ron, y añadió, bajando la voz y señalando a su amiga-excepto a ella_

_-Te he oído, Ron-dijo Hermione, algo molesta-y si hubieras abierto algún libro durante el verano, tú también te acordarías de algo. Por no hablar de tu falta de atención en clase, y de..._

_-Claro, para ti es muy fácil no?-le interrumpió Ron, molesto-no todos son libros sabes? Hay otras cosas en la vida!_

_-Queréis dejarlo de una vez! Apenas es el primer día y ya os estáis peleando!-dijo Harry, enfurecido._

_Sus amigos callaron, y se miraron avergonzados. Ambos se disculparon rápidamente, sabían que Harry ya estaba de bastante mal humor como para cabrearle aún más. Algo más tranquilo, Harry les preguntó:_

_-Bueno, y...que tal la clase de Herbología?_

_-Oh! Ha sido apasionante! La Prof. Sprout nos ha enseñado las mandrágoras-dijo Hermione entusiasmada, sin hacer caso de las miradas de sus amigos-Sabías que su llanto es mortal para quien lo oye? Y que pueden usarse para volver a la vida a los petrificados? Y que...?_

_-Hermione!!-interrumpió Ron-Harry no quiere que le cuentes nada sobre las estúpidas mandrágoras!_

_-Ah, no? Entonces por qué ha preguntado?_

_Ron la miró con cara de "acaso no es obvio?". Harry, que capto la mirada, dijo, algo avergonzado:_

_-No, si yo...de veras me interesa lo que habéis hecho en clase._

_Hermione pareció haber comprendido algo de pronto. Le dirigió a Ron una mirada muy significativa, y le dijo a Harry:_

_-Bueno, y tu, que tal? Y no me refiero a las clases..._

_-Qué? Yo? bien, por qué no iba a estarlo?_

_-Vamos, Harry, que no estamos ciegos-dijo Ron, intentando parecer serio._

_-Yo..no se a que..(Hermione y Ron le miraron incrédulos)está bien! esta mañana he intentado besarla, pero ha venido su novio y...pues nada. No ha pasado nada-Harry había ido bajando el tono de su voz, esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro_

_-Ese Justin...cómo sabes que es su novio?-preguntó Hermione_

_-Oh, vamos está claro. Ya visteis la discusión que tuvieron ellos después de que yo...oye! cómo sabes su nombre?_

_-Compartimos muchas clases con Hufflepuff-contestó Hermione sin darle importancia._

_-Y puedo asegurarte que ese Flinchy es realmente pesado...se ha pasado toda la clase (el rato que estuvimos sin orejeras) contándonos lo maravilloso que le parece tener a Lockhart como profesor (una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de los dos muchachos, lo que hizo que Hermione les mirase con reproche)_

_-Y él..no os ha dicho nada de..amyydemi?_

_-Qué? Harry habla más despacio, no te entiendo-se burló Ron. Sabía perfectamente que Harry había estado todo el rato aguantándose las ganas de preguntar por Amy_

_-Ron! No seas tan malo con el pobre Harry!-le regañó Hermione, aunque estaba intentando no reírse de la cara que había puesto Harry. Recuperando la seriedad, le dijo:_

_-No, ni Justin ni Amy nos han dicho nada-la decepción se dibujó en el rostro de Harry-pero, si te sirve de consuelo, ellos tampoco han hablado._

_-Qué quieres decir?_

_-Caray Harry, hoy te cuesta pillar las cosas eh?-dijo Ron, divertido-pues eso, que están enfadados, no se hablan.(Sin poder evitarlo, Harry sonrió) Creo que deberías aprovechar el momento para..._

_-Ron!-interrumpió Hermione-no debemos precipitarnos. Primero, no sabemos si esos dos están realmente juntos y, segundo, si realmente están saliendo, no creo que por una simple discusión vayan a romper._

_-Vaya forma de animar a los amigos que tienes, Hermione!-dijo Ron, molesto_

_-Yo sólo intento que no se lleve una decepción! Pero claro, como tú de sentimientos no entiendes..._

_La cara de Ron tomó un color parecido al de su pelo. La respuesta de Hermione le había dejado sin palabras ¿Realmente esa era la opinión que tenía dé él?. Harry aprovechó el incómodo silencio que se hizo a continuación para pedirles, por enésima vez, que por favor dejaran de pelearse._

_-Bueno chicos, me voy a comer. Draco ya debe de creer que Lockhart me ha secuestrado o algo así-dijo, con una triste sonrisa en los labios._

_Ron, que decidió ignorar la mención de Malfoy, le retuvo un instante:_

_-Una última cosa Harry. Qué vas a hacer ahora respecto a Amy?_

_-Pues...supongo que hablaré con ella. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer no? _

_-Por supuesto-corroboró Hermione-Es eso o esperar a enterarte de lo que pasa. Y entones ya podría ser demasiado tarde. Verdad Ron?_

_-Si, mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes. Y mejor si lo haces ahora mismo._

_-A qué te refieres?_

_No hizo falta que Ron contestase, pues Harry ya había visto que Amy se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban. Y venía sola, es decir, sin Justin._

_Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry. Se despidió con un rápido "¡Hasta luego!", y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Al aproximarse, vio que la chica parecía triste, y en ese momento decidió que haría lo que fuera por que su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo hacía enloquecer, nunca desapareciera de su rostro. _

_Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, llegó a donde estaba ella. Pero antes de que pudiera saludarla, antes incluso de que ella le viera, alguien la retuvo. Y era nada más y nada menos que...Justin Flinch-Fletchley!_

_Cogió a Amy del brazo y la hizo detenerse y ponerse frente a él (aunque ninguno de los dos miraba directamente a los ojos del otro). Justin dijo algo en voz tan baja que Harry, aún estando bastante cerca de ellos, no pudo oírle (claro, que la ruidosa multitud de su alrededor no facilitaba mucho las cosas). Cruzaron unas pocas palabras, y, finalmente, Amy sonrió. Harry se sintió fatal, quería ir allí y...por su cabeza pasaron mil cosas, pero se quedo donde estaba. Pero cuando vio que se abrazaban, apretó inconscientemente la varita que tenía bajo la túnica. Quiso apartar la mirada, irse, no quería ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Pero ni se movió de donde estaba, ni apartó la vista, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Comprobar que Amy, tal y como había dicho Draco, no estaba realmente interesada en él. Y quizás nunca lo hubiera estado, después de todo...Pero eso no importaba ya, pues ella salía ahora con Justin. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ello, y apretó la varita con más fuerza._

_-POTTER!!-dijo una malhumorada voz femenina a sus espaldas. Harry se giró rogando por que no fuera quien él pensaba. Para su desgracia, no se había equivocado y, en esos momentos tenía a una ofuscada Penélope Clearwater en frente suyo_

_-Se puede saber QUÉ haces-gritaba ella, mirando a Harry de forma poco amistosa-espiando a MI hermana??_

_Harry, atónito, no sabía que contestar. La verdad es que sí estaba espiando a Amy, pero no había sido su intención, sólo quería hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas._

_-Y bien?-preguntó ella, enfadada-no vas a contestar?_

_-Sólo quería hablar con ella-dijo Harry, cohibido. Era increíble que una chica con aquel aspecto tan dulce pudiera dar tanto miedo. Harry pensó que en eso era igual a su hermana._

_-Por qué no dejas de molestarla de una vez por todas??-le espetó ella, desagradable_

_-Qué yo hago QUE???-Harry comenzaba a enfadase. Por culpa de esa chica no había podido besar a Amy en la estación al comienzo de las vacaciones, lo que probablemente había llevado a Amy a olvidarse de él y salir con Justin. Y ahora encima le decía todo aquello...Harry volvió a apretar la varita, pero esta vez no fue un acto inconsciente_

_-Para tu información-continuó, intentando contener su rabia-somos amigos. Y, por si no lo sabes-añadió en un desagradable tono digno del propio Snape- una de las cosas que se hace con los amigos es hablar._

_-Potter, acaso crees que no se lo que quieres? Qué no me he dado cuenta de que tú no buscas sólo amistad en mi hermana? Es tan obvio...-dijo ella y, al ver el efecto de sus palabras en Harry, sonrió con satisfacción-Lo ves? Tú mismo t delatas...(la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios dejando paso a una dura expresión)Pero t lo advierto, Potter, aléjate de ella, no le convienes, ni como amigo ni como nada más! además, creo que ella ya ha encontrado a alguien más...adecuado-volvió a sonreír, pero no con una dulce sonrisa como la de su hermana, sino con una fría y autoritaria._

_Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Harry volcó toda su frustración y su rabia contra Penélope:_

_-QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA CONTROLAR SU VIDA?!! POR QUÉ NO LA DEJAS DECIDIR POR SÍ MISMA!_

_-S"LO ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA! PARA QUE HAGA LO CORRECTO! Y baja ese tono de voz, sino quieres que le quite puntos a tu casa (Penélope era prefecta de Ravenclaw)_

_Pero Harry estaba fuera de control. No le importaba que la gente se les quedara mirando, ni que le quitaran puntos a Slytherin por su culpa. En ese momento sólo le importaba una cosa: Amy, o mejor dicho, aclarar de una vez por todas porqué la hermana de la chica le tenía tanta manía_

_-Mira, no se que es lo que tienes contra mí, pero sabes? no me importa. A mi la única que me importa es tu hermana!_

_-Pues lo llevas claro, Potter, Ya ves que ella apenas si te ve como un amigo!_

_-Quieres dejar eso de una vez!? S"LO SOMOS AMIGOS! Pero , si yo quisiera algo más con Amy, tú no podrías..._

_-JA!-le interrumpió Penélope-"Sólo amigos"...Eso no t lo crees ni tu! A mi no me engañas, Potter._

_-Pues si, AMIGOS-al ver que todos le miraban, añadió rápidamente-Y NO vamos a ser nada más, NI AHORA NI NUNCA!_

_Sus propias palabras hicieron que a Harry se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Nunca...en ese momento fue plenamente consciente de que la había perdido. Incluso su propia hermana había dicho que había encontrado a alguien "más adecuado"_

_-Está bien. Pero quedas advertido Potter: aléjate de mi hermana, o atente a las consecuencias._

_Y se alejó, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, la gente se alejaba del lugar comentando lo ocurrido._

_Entonces Harry comenzó a buscar a Amy. Estaba seguro de que de que había presenciado todo, pues estaba muy cerca de ellos cuando comenzó la discusión. Harry tuvo la certeza de que verdaderamente la había perdido, incluso como amiga, pues la "conversación" con Penélope no había sido precisamente civilizada._

_Finalmente la distinguió entre la multitud, alejándose del lugar, junto a Justin. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio que el chico le había pasado el brazo por los hombros, y le susurraba algo al oído. Justin pareció notar su mirada, pues giró la cabeza y le miró con reproche._

_Harry se quedó parado donde estaba, viendo cómo se perdían entre la multitud. . Una intensa rabia le inundaba ,y tenía una extraña sensación el pecho, pero también muchas ganas de llorar. Retuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el Gran Comedor._

_Sin mirar hacia ningún lado, perdido en una bruma de pensamientos y confusos sentimientos, se sentó en la mesa de su casa, cogió lo primero que encontró y se puso a comer en silencio._

_Draco, que le había estado observando desde que había entrado, se acercó, cauteloso, y le dijo, en un tono que él consideraba amistoso:_

_-Ey! Dónde te habías metido? Por el jaleo que había ahí fuera, ya pensaba que Lockhart y tú estabais dando una rueda de prensa!_

_-Me entretuve-dijo Harry secamente, sin ni siquiera mirarle, y volvió a concentrarse en su comida._

_Draco le escrutó con la mirada. Tal y cómo él había supuesto, Harry estaría molesto por Lockhart. Pero debía de haber pasado algo más, pues eso no era motivo suficiente para justificar el estado de ánimo de su amigo._

_-Lo que tú digas, Harry. Ya me lo contarás cuando te de la gana-dijo, algo molesto, y siguió comiendo._

_Harry no dijo nada, y siguió mirando su comida (acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba intentando comerse el puré con un tenedor). Al cabo de un rato, en el que no hizo más que remover el cada vez más frío alimento con el cubierto, levantó la vista del plato para comprobar si Amy había vuelto al comedor (y más que nada, por si todavía iba acompañada por Justin)_

_De pronto una luz blanca le cegó, y una aguda vocecilla le dijo:_

_-Ho-hola Harry. M-me llamo Colin Creevey-(Harry comenzaba a recuperar la visión, y vio a un pequeño muchacho de pelo castaño, que se ruborizaba por momentos, y que llevaba una cámara de fotos muggle en las manos)-T-e importa que te haga otra fo-foto? Es para demostrar que te he visto-(Como Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir nada, el chico continuó hablando)-Me han contado todo sobre ti: cómo sobreviviste a Quién-tu-sabes, y le hiciste desaparecer, y tu cicatriz en forma de rayo (miró hacia la frente de Harry, intentando verla). Me han dicho que si revelo las fotos con una poción especial saldrán en movimiento! Estoy sacando fotos de todo para..._

_-Y para qué demonios quieres tantas fotos?-interrumpió Draco, que no parecía muy contento con el pequeño admirador de su amigo._

_El chico le miró asustado y, un poco cohibido, dijo:_

_-Pues son...pa-para enviarlas a casa. Es que ha-hasta que me enviaron la carta de Hogwarts yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia. Al principio no me lo podía creer ni mi padre, que es lechero, tampoco._

_El comentario sobre su origen hizo que los slytherin le miraran con superioridad y desprecio (lo que se acrecentó cuando descubrieron el emblema de Griffindor en la túnica del muchacho). Harry notó lo notó y sintió una profunda pena por el muchacho, que, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada y seguía hablando_

_-Así que me dedico a sacar fotos de todo y así las envío a casa para que ellos también puedan ver todo esto. Oye Harry, tu crees que...tu amigo podría...sacarnos una foto juntos?-y sin esperar la respuesta de Harry, añadió esperanzado-Y luego podrías firmármela?_

_-Por qué no te largas y dejas de molestar, mocoso?-dijo Draco, enfadado, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar nada._

_Al mismo tiempo, Crabbe y Goyle, como obedeciendo una orden, se pusieron en pie, mirando amenazadoramente al asustado Colin y apretando los enormes puños. Harry, al darse cuenta, se interpuso entre ellos:_

_-Viny! Greg! No le toquéis! Ya me encargo yo._

_Crabe y Goyle miraron a Draco, que asintió con la cabeza, y volvieron a sentarse. Harry, más tranquilo se dirigió al pequeño y asustado Griffindor:_

_-Oye, Colin lo mejor será que te marches y..._

_Harry se interrumpió al notar que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. _

_Harry se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una de las últimas personas que habría esperado (y deseado) ver. Danael Fizban. Y no parecía estar de muy buen humor._

_Fizban había cambiado muy poco desde la última vez que le vio: había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y estaba más moreno, y llevaba el pelo más largo y recogido en una coleta. Y, como antes, iba acompañado (más bien perseguido) por un grupo de risueñas chicas que no paraban de reír y cuchichear._

_Los fríos ojos del muchacho (que ahora eran de un color azul oscuro, casi negro) se encontraron con los de Harry, y un viejo rencor resurgió. Con voz calmada, pero cargada de ira, le dijo:_

_-Potter, ahora te dedicas a amedrentar a los de primero?_

_-Yo no..._

_-Acaso te crees más mayor por eso? Pues déjame que te diga que no eres más que un niñato !-Draco, furioso, se puso de pie, Crabe y Goyle le imitaron_

_-Pero qué te has creído! Sólo estaba hablando con él!_

_-Es cierto!-le defendió Colin-Le estaba pidiendo a Harry que me firmara una foto y entonces..._

_-Una foto? Tuya? Vaya, Potter, si tienes un fan! Escúchame eee... pequeño Griffindor, mejor harías alejándote de estas...serpientes (esta última palabra la pronunció de una forma despectiva)_

_El comentario del buscador hizo que muchos slytherin se levantaran de sus sitios, incluso algunos (como Draco) ya estaban dispuestos a sacar las varitas._

_Harry estaba muy nervioso, al fin y al cabo, era culpa suya que la situación hubiera llegado a ese punto. Y, por una vez en la vida, se alegró de ver a Lockhart, que, con su túnica turquesa y sombrero a juego, se acercaba a ellos sonriente._

_Inmediatamente, los slytherin se sentaron (algunos se apresuraron también a guardar sus varitas) y volvieron a su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Fizban se alejó rápidamente del lugar (no sin antes dirigirle a Harry una de sus gélidas miradas cargadas de odio) seguido por su "club de fans", que miraron a Harry como si hubiera cometido el más atroz de los crímenes. Una de ellas, una griffindor, se llevó consigo al asustado Colin _

_Lockhart pasó junto a Harry, le dirigió una de sus amplias sonrisas (algunas chicas suspiraron) y continuó su camino hacia la salida de la sala, dirigiendo saludos y sonrisas a lo largo de todo el recorrido. Harry no pudo contenerse e hizo una mueca de asco, Draco (olvidando su enfado) le sonrió._

_-Ese Lockhart te pone de los nervios verdad?-preguntó Draco, aunque de sobra sabía la respuesta._

_-Y a quién no?-respondió Harry, exasperado._

_Ambos rieron. Crabe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo que Malfoy, soltaron unas estúpidas carcajadas. Una desagradable voz se alzó sobre las risas de los amigos:_

_-Se puede saber qué os hace tanta gracia?-dijo Pansy-Es una gran mago, sabéis?_

_-Si, tiene un gran ego-corroboró Draco.-Los chicos (y unas pocas chicas)de su alrededor, rieron. El resto de las chicas le miró amenazadoramente._

_-Ha hecho cosas que todos vosotros juntos no lograríais ni en sueños!-dijo una contrariada Belladona Nigellus._

_-Oh, claro, yo no se como consigue mantener su peinado intacto todo el día...Debo de pedirle consejo, yo no consigo mantener mi pelo en su sitio más de 2 segundos!-rió Harry._

_-O sonreír de esa forma todo el rato. Deben de dolerle las mandíbulas!-dijo Goyle_

_-Muy buena Greg!-celebró Harry._

_Los slytherin reían a carcajadas. Sólo unas cuantas chicas parecían muy enfadadas. Pansy se levantó furiosa ,y dirigiéndole a Harry y Draco una furiosa mirada, se alejó gritando sobre las ruidosas risas de sus compañeros:_

_-Draco, te estás volviendo tan estúpido como el idiota de Potter!!_

_-No me preocuparé mientras no me parezca a ti!-contesto Draco, divertido, provocando nuevas risas entre sus compañeros._

_Incluso Harry reía. Por unos instantes había conseguido olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar con Amy. Pero su alegría no duró mucho, pues al mirar en la dirección en la que Pansy se alejaba, la vio salir del Gran Comedor. Y lo peor de todo era que aún iba con Justin._

_Amy, como si hubiera sentido que estaba siendo observada, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Harry. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento. Ella le miró de una forma extraña, mezcla de enfado y...Harry no sabía que más había en esa mirada, pero lo dejó profundamente turbado. Tras unos pocos segundos, ella giró bruscamente la cabeza, y siguió su camino._

_Harry comenzó a remover de nuevo el frío puré con el tenedor, sumiéndose otra vez en oscuros pensamientos._

_-Así que era eso...-le susurró Draco (Harry ni siquiera le miró)-Luego hablamos un rato y me lo cuentas vale?-continuó, intentando parecer comprensivo-Si quieres claro._

_Harry no respondió, Draco tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, así que volvió a la animada conversación de sus compañeros de casa. Harry dejó de remover con el tenedor, y comenzó a aplastar las migas de pan que había sobre el mantel... _

_Al finalizar la comida, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Harry evitó pasar por donde estaban los griffindor, pues no le apetecía tener que contarles a Hermione y Ron lo que había pasado (porque seguramente ellos lo habrían visto y oído CASI todo, como todos los que presenciaron su discusión con Penélope._

_Se dirigió al aula de Historia de la magia, junto a los otros slytherin, perdido en sus pensamientos y sin hablar con nadie. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, al lado de Draco y detrás de Crabbe y Goyle, que miraban divertidos como Pansy y sus amigas, que normalmente se sentaban cerca de ellos, se habían colocado en primera fila, desde donde les lanzaba miradas de enfado y reproche. Draco reía y saludaba a Pansy con la mano, sonriéndole burlonamente. Ella ya iba a sacar su varita, cuando el Prof. Binns, el único fantasma que les daba clase, atravesó la pared. Al instante todos se sentaron, sacaron plumas y pergaminos y se pusieron a copiar lo que decía el profesor._

_Harry, asombrado, vio como la pluma de Draco comenzaba a escribir sola cuando éste la puso sobre el pergamino y dijo:"Dictate!"_

_Al ver la cara de Harry, sonrió y le susurró:_

_-Es una dictapluma. La compré en el callejón Kn...Diagon. Copia literalmente todo lo que se dice. Precisamente eso es lo malo, que lo registra todo, así que no puede haber mucho ruido o muchas personas hablando a la vez, porque sino empieza a escribir cosas raras. Mira, como ahora..._

_Harry se fijó en el pergamino de Draco. La pluma, que hasta entonces había copiado la interminable perorata de Binns palabra por palabra, ahora la estaba mezclando con las palabras de Draco, haciendo las frases incoherentes y sin sentido. En cuanto Draco dejó de hablar, la pluma siguió copiando la lección, ya sin errores_

_-Mola-susurró Harry (la pluma volvió a equivocarse)_

_Tras unos minutos, la monótona y soporífera explicación hizo que los alumnos comenzaran a dejar de prestar atención, a aburrirse y, en algunos casos, a dar alguna que otra cabezada. Harry dejó de intentar prestar atención, cosa que le resultaba aún más difícil que de costumbre, pues sus pensamientos estaban fijos en Amy._

_Cuando estaba intentando por enésima vez dejar de torturarse por la forma en que Amy le había mirado, notó que Draco le pasaba una hoja. Reconoció la complicada pero hermosa letra de su amigo, escrita con tinta plateada: _

_"Harry, esto es un pergamino autoborrable, así que debes darte pisa en leerlo. Una vez que lo hayas hecho o que pase más de un minuto (lo que antes suceda) las letras se borrarán. Luego escribe con la tinta plateada que hay encima de mi mesa (puedes usar tu pluma) y pásamelo ¿Entendido?_

_Ah, y no te preocupes por los apuntes, ya te los dejo yo luego"_

_Harry se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, las letras iban desapareciendo según él iba leyendo. Mojó la punta de su pluma en la tinta plateada, que era más líquida que la tinta normal, y escribió en el pergamino, del que ya había desaparecido todo lo que Draco había escrito:_

_"De acuerdo, entendido. Pero para que me lo pasas ahora? Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar? De qué quieres hablar? O sólo lo has sacado para enseñármelo?"_

_Harry le pasó el pergamino a su amigo, que lo leyó y comenzó a escribir su respuesta. Harry creía saber que era de lo que Draco quería hablar, cosa que a él no le apetecía nada. Su compañero le devolvió el pergamino:_

_"¿Cómo que de que quiero hablar? ¿De que va a ser? Vamos, cuéntame lo que ha pasado. YA SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO. ¿O prefieres contármelo en la sala común, o en algún otro sitio en donde pueda oírnos todo el mundo?"_

_"No, claro que no, no me apetece que la gente se entere de MÁS cosas de mi vida. Simplemente es que ahora no me apetece hablar. Y NO, no se a que te refieres"_

_""No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Aunque quizás no quieras hablar de ello CONMIGO. Pero quizás con otras personas....""_

_"Ya empiezas otra vez con eso? Mira, no me apetece contarlo ahora, ni a ti ni a nadie.¿ Por qué te crees que antes evité a Hermione y Ron? ¡Porque sabía que iban a preguntarme, como tu! Y no me apetece hablar ahora, ya te lo he dicho"_

_""Perdona que me preocupe por ti, a partir de ahora, si tienes problemas, vete a contárselos a tus queridos griffindor"_

_"VETE A LA MIERDA, MALFOY"_

_"DETRÁS DE TI, POTTER"_

_Dejaron de escribir. El pergamino, arrugado por las frenéticas escrituras de los enfadados muchachos, quedó entre las dos mesas. De vez en cuando, Draco y Harry se dirigían amenazantes miradas, y el resto del tiempo se dedicaban a ignorarse. Poco antes de que terminara la clase, Harry cogió el pergamino y escribió:_

_"Mira, lo último que quiero ahora es pelearme también contigo. Perdona que me haya puesto así, pero es que yo...déjalo. Digamos que he tenido un mal día"_

_"Con quien más te has peleado? Con Amy? O con Flinchy? No le habrás hechizado?!"_

_"Está bien. Te lo voy a resumir, pero luego ni me lo vuelvas a mencionar de acuerdo?"_

_"OK"_

_Y Harry pasó lo que quedaba de clase contándole (más bien escribiéndole) a Draco todo lo que había pasado con Amy._

_Al salir, Draco retuvo un momento a Harry, y le dijo:_

_-Harry, sólo quiero decirte una cosa. Mejor así. Esa chica no te... merecía._

_Harry sonrió. Sabía que Draco siempre había pensado (y dicho) que Amy no le convenía, y que no era buena idea que fuera su novia, por lo que agradeció que su amigo no se lo echase en cara._

_-Aunque si quieres-continuó Draco, con una malvada sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios-Crabe y Goyle pueden ir a "saludar" a Flinchey._

_La expresión de Harry cambió de tal modo que Draco se apresuró a decir, algo apocado:_

_-Era broma..._

_-De todas formas-dijo Harry, que había decidido creer a su amigo-si Amy se enterase de que les dejo hacer algo así, me mata sin necesidad de varita-bromeó Harry, aunque su sonrisa delataba su tristeza._

_Draco le sonrió cálidamente, de esa forma tan poco usual en él, y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, en actitud conciliadora._

_-Amigo, creo que aún eres demasiado joven para andar con problemas de mujeres..._

_Y se alejaron en dirección a su próxima clase, la de su "querido" profesor Lockhart._


	6. Escobas, duendecillos y serpientes

Hola a todos!! Por fin he actualizado!!En este capítulo tendremos una "maravillosa" clase con Lockhart y Harry descubrirá si se le van a echar del equipo. Espero q os guste!!

**amynaoko:**hola de nuevo. Me alegra q te guste, auqn creo q a Harry no le parece precisamente divertido estar sn Sly jejej

**jessy:**me alegro q te guste!si, es una bonita amistad la de Hary y Draco...muy complicada, pero bonita.Si, pobre Harry...pero bueno, hay muchas más chicas en Hogwarts no? ejje

**Vaina:**Si, es buena idea lodel pergamino autoborrable, me compraré uno para escribir notas en clase jejej y uan dictapluma para q me coja los apuntes jejej A mi tb me enferma Lockhart (en este capitulo te vas a hartar de él!!). Lamentablemente, no puedo quitar a Cho de la historia...pero la odio!!

**Sacralo:**Me alegra que te guste!Gracias por leer!!

* * *

_**Cap.6: Escobas, duendecillos y serpientes**_

_Cuando llegaron al aula de Lockhart, vieron a éste en la puerta (bastante más despeinado que de costumbre) hablando con Ron y Hermione. La muchacha parecía estar encantada y tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, sin embargo su amigo estaba claramente enfadado, pues no dejaba de lanzar sombrías miradas a Hermione y Lockhart_

-...no ha sido nada, profesor-decía Hermione cuando llegaron a su altura.

_Harry saludo con la mano a sus amigos, pero solamente Ron devolvió el saludo, pues Hermione parecía no haberse dado cuenta ni siquiera que un numeroso grupo de Slytherin comenzaba a llegar (cosa realmente difícil, teniendo en cuenta las reacciones de los slytherin al ver a los griffindor)._

_-_Habría podido hacerlo yo mismo, desde luego-_dijo Lockhart, sin dejar de sonreír, a Hermione-_Pero sinceramente, Srta. Granger, ¿qué clase de profesor de DCAO sería yo si les impidiera adquirir experiencia práctica? Es mi deber dotaros de defensas contra las más peligrosas criaturas, como tantas veces he hecho yo. Por ejemplo, un vez yo...

_-_Disculpe, profesor_-interrumpió Ron-_pero tenemos que ir a nuestra siguiente clase. Además, sus alumnos ya están llegando_-añadió, señalando al grupo de slytherin que esperaban, molestos, a que el profesor abriera la puerta del aula._

_-_Ron! Por qué interrumpes? No ves que el profesor Lockhart iba a contarnos una de sus hazañas?!!_-le reprendió Hermione_

_-_No, Srta. Granger, el Sr. Weasly tiene razón. No quisiera que llegaran tarde a su próxima clase-sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y, con su elegante pluma de pavo real, garabateó rápidamente unas palabras en él-Entréguenle esta nota a su profesor. En ella le explico que el motivo de vuestra tardanza es que me habéis estado ayudando. Y no se preocupe, Srta. Granger, tendrá muchas más ocasiones de escuchar mis maravillosas hazañas-_sonrió y ofreció la nota a Hermione._

_Pero Ron, adivinando que si Hermione cogía la nota no querría desprenderse de ella (pues llevaba la firma de Lockhart) la cogió y la guardó rápidamente, lo que le valió una severa mirada por parte de su amiga._

_-_Gracias, profesor_-dijeron, y se alejaron, haciendo caso omiso de las "amables" palabras de algunos slytherin, en dirección a donde se encontraba Harry._

_Cuando llegaron a donde estaba, pese a las miradas y comentarios de los otros slytherin, se detuvieron. Malfoy les miraba sombrío desde no demasiado lejos_

_-_Hola Harry.

-Hola chicos. Qué tal?

-Bien, bien pero y tu? Que es lo que ha pasado antes con Amy_?-inquirió Ron_

_-_Pues...-_Harry no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de contarles lo que había pasado a sus amigos, ya que Lockhart y el resto de los alumnos ya habían entrado en clase._

_-_Mejor nos lo cuentas luego_-dijo Hermione-no quiero llegar más tarde aún a clase._

_-_Pero Hermione, como dices eso??-_dijo Ron, escandalizado-_Creía que el insensible era yo, no tu...además, tenemos esto_-añadió, sacando la nota de Lockhart y agitándola delante de la cara de su amiga._

_-_Si, pero Harry no tiene ninguna nota! Y no quiero perder más clase!

-Pero...

-No protestes, Ron. Harry, de verdad que si me importa lo que ha pasado, pero puede esperar verdad? _(Harry asintió. De hecho le parecía una magnífica idea)_De acuerdo, pues ya nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

-Pero Hermione...-_volvió a decir Ron_

_-_Nos vamos YA! Hasta luego Harry_!-y, diciendo esto, cogió a Ron de la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Tan sólo habían dado unos pasos, cuando volvieron a detenerse._

_-_Puedes soltarme, no me voy a escapar, sabes?-_dijo Ron, algo molesto, aunque Harry no pudo dejar de notar que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por soltarse, y que su cara había comenzado a ponerse del mismo color que su pelo._

_-_Lo-lo siento-_dijo Hermione, soltando rápidamente la mano de su amigo. Para sorpresa de Harry, ella también se ruborizó._

_Se miraron durante un breve instante y siguieron su camino, eso sí, alejados un par de pasos el uno del otro._

_Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para extrañarse de la reacción de sus amigos, pues Lockhart lo llamaba desde la puerta del aula. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí, lo único que le faltaba ya era que le quitaran puntos por llegar tarde a clase... _

_-_Vamos Harry, te estamos esperando_-le dijo Lockhart, tan sonriente y repeinado como de costumbre, cuando Harry entró al aula._

-Lo siento profesor yo...-_se disculpó Harry, pero lo estaba viendo en aquellos momentos le hizo enmudecer._

_Parecía que una batalla se hubiese llevado a cabo en la clase: había mesas y sillas volcadas por doquier, podían verse varias páginas arrancadas de libros y cuadernos tiradas por el suelo, los cuadros de las paredes estaban descolgados o torcidos..._

_Los otros slytherin estaban tan atónitos como Harry, y esperaban cerca de la puerta, pues no tenían ni siquiera donde sentarse._

-Disculpe profesor_-se atrevió a decir un muchacho llamado Therodore Nott-_Qué es lo que ha pasado? Por qué la clase está...así?

-Oh eso...-_replicó Lockhart con desgana-_ESO, Sr. Nott, es una demostración de lo que puede pasar si se dejan las cosas en manos de magos inexpertos_-continuó, mucho más animado-_Veréis, vuestros compañeros de Griffindor han tenido eee ligeros problemas para controlar unos pequeños duendecillos de Cornualles...

_Los slytherin rieron a carcajadas. Harry comprendió porqué al ver sobre la mesa del profesor (la única que no estaba volcada) una jaula de lo que supuso que eran los susodichos duendecillos. Eran unos seres de unos 20 cm., de color azul eléctrico, con rostros afilados y astutos. En verdad no parecían muy peligrosos, ni siquiera parecían capaces de moverse a gran velocidad (Harry sospechaba que esto quizás tuviera algo que ver con algún hechizo de Hermione)._

_-_Si, ellos también se rieron_-continuó el profesor, intentando intimidarles-_ Pero luego dejé libres a los "inofensivos" duendecillos y... mirad el resultado!

-Pero eso es porque los griffindor son unos inútiles!_-rió alguien._

_Harry, enfadado, ya estaba dispuesto a buscar al dueño de aquella voz, cuando Lockhart les mandó recoger la clase._

_-_Y si acabáis pronto, os leeré una de mis asombrosas proezas!-_exclamó Lockhart, entusiasmado._

_Esto hizo que algunos, en su mayor parte chicas, se pusieran a recoger con más ahínco; a diferencia del resto (entre ellos Harry), que trabajaba lo más despacio posible._

_Desgraciadamente Lockhart cumplió su promesa, y pasó casi media hora leyendo pasajes de sus libros. Lo peor fue cuando sacó al pobre Harry para hacer una representación sobre como él, el maravilloso Gilderoy Lockhart, había librado a un pobre troll de su estupidez innata (Harry, por supuesto, hizo de estúpido troll). Cuando salieron de clase, sus compañeros seguían riéndose e imitando la voz que había tenido que poner Harry para asemejarse a un troll._

_Harry estaba cada vez más malhumorado...es que podía pasarle algo más en aquel horrible día? Y la respuesta la obtuvo al llegar a su sala común. Flint, capitán del equipo de la casa, anunció que ese año no habría, de momento, pruebas para el equipo, pues ya había visto lo que tenía que ver y tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer con el equipo. A Harry no le gustó como sonaba aquello, le parecía muy extraño, y más extraño le pareció la forma en que Draco estaba sonriendo..._

_Aún cuando Flint le dijo que le esperaba, como a todos los del equipo, el sábado por la mañana para el primer entrenamiento, Harry no podía quitarse de la cabeza la posibilidad (la temible y tan cercana posibilidad) de que le echaran del equipo. Y la sonrisa que Draco aún tenía en su cara no ayudaba demasiado..._

_Y cuando Harry pensaba que las cosas ya no podían empeorar, vio que Pansy se acercaba a dónde estaban ellos. Harry se sorprendió muchísimo de ver que ya no estaba enfadada (pues la chica era muy rencorosa), de hecho, parecía bastante feliz. Harry miró a Draco, que había dejado de sonreír. Él también parecía extrañado con la actitud de la chica._

_-_Hoolaa Haarryyy_-canturreó Pansy, con voz melosa, cuando llegó hasta ellos. A Draco sólo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, que el rubio no dudó en devolverle._

_-_Hola Parkinson, ¿qué quieres?-_respondió Harry, cortante._

_-_Oh, que maleducado eres. Si yo sólo estaba intentando ser amable contigo...-_respondió ella, intentando parecer ofendida y triste._

_Normalmente Harry se hubiera disculpado, pero sabía como era Pansy, y no estaba precisamente de buen humor, así que se limitó a repetir su pregunta:_

-Si, bueno, lo que tu digas. Pero quieres algo o sólo vienes a molestar?

_Draco no pudo contener la risa, lo que le valió una severa mirada de su compañera, así como unas "tiernas" palabras por su parte:_

_-_Oye Malfoy, esto no va contigo, así que por qué no te pierdes? Podrías irte con tus dos gorilas a ver quien de los tres es capaz de acercarse más al sauce boxeador.

-No creo que deba hacer eso, querida Pansy_-replicó Draco, sarcástico-_mira como te ha quedado la cara después de intentarlo...

_Todo sucedió en un segundo. Pansy sacó su varita y, apuntando con ella Draco, le lanzó un hechizo, que le acertó de lleno, pues éste no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo._

_Draco se tambaleó, parecía como si le hubieran golpeado con algo en la cabeza. Hubiera caído al suelo si Crabbe no le hubiera sujetado._

_Goyle, por su parte, había sacado su varita, y apuntaba con ella a Pansy. La chica seguía apuntando a Draco, que se recuperaba lentamente._

_Harry, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que él también había sacado la varita, y que apuntaba con ella a la chica. Definitivamente, pasaba demasiado tiempo entre los slytherin..._

-Ee...chicos?-_dijo Harry, cortando el silencio que de repente reinaba en la habitación-_ creo que lo mejor sería que todos bajásemos las varitas y luego...

-Esa es una excelente idea, Sr. Potter_-dijo una fría voz detrás de él-_Y luego pueden acompañarme todos a mi despacho-_continuó el Prof. Snape._

_Harry sintió un escalofrío. Lentamente bajó la varita, al igual que sus compañeros. Draco, ya recuperado, miraba a Pansy con odio, y apretaba los puños, como intentando contenerse._

_Se encaminaron lentamente hacia la salida, bajo el opresor silencio de sus compañeros de casa. Cuando Harry pasó al lado del Prof. Snape, este le sonrió maliciosamente, diciéndole:_

_-_Mal empezamos, Potter, la segunda vez en mi despacho en menos de un día...Mal empezamos...

_Una terrible sensación de pánico se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Harry. Y si le expulsaban de Hogwarts? Que haría? Tendría que volver con los Dursley y vivir como un muggle para siempre? Con esos lúgubres pensamientos, se dirigió, junto a sus compañeros, al despacho del profesor Snape, cuya maliciosa sonrisa aún no se había borrado de su cara._

_El Prof. Snape condujo a sus aterrorizados alumnos por los húmedos y fríos pasadizos de las mazmorras .Crabbe y Goyle ayudaban a Draco a caminar, pues éste no se había recuperado del todo y no podía mantenerse por sí sólo en pie._

_Justo cuando llegaban al despacho, Draco se desmayó, aunque no cayó al suelo, ya que aún estaba sujeto por Crabbe y Goyle. Harry interrumpió sus fatalistas pensamientos sobre expulsiones para preocuparse por su amigo: si antes estaba bien ¿por qué se desmayaba ahora?_

_El profesor miró a Draco unos instantes con una expresión de casi verdadero interés, y se limitó a decir:_

_-_Srta. Parkinson, ha usado un hechizo de efecto retardado sobre el Sr. Malfoy?-_sin esperar la respuesta de la chica, añadió - _Está bien, Crabbe, Goyle, llevadle a la enfermería_-se paró un instante a pensar -_Yo les acompañaré.

_Con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta de su despacho, e indicó a Harry y Pansy que entraran en él. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a ambos en su tono más frío:_

_-_Quédense aquí quietecitos! Si cuando vuelva hay algo fuera de su lugar, o han usado sus varitas para atacarse, más les valdrá haberse matado para entonces...

_Y salió del despacho, cerrándolo mediante un hechizo. Harry aún pudo oírle gritar al otro lado de la puerta:_

_-_Sr. Crabbe, sujétele bien la cabeza! NO! Será estúpido, le ha dejado caer!

_Harry oyó un ruido sordo, y supuso que era la cabeza de Draco chocando contra el duro suelo. No tuvo mucho tiempo de compadecerse de su amigo, pues Pansy se había colocado frente a él y le sonreía de una forma que le hizo estremecerse._

_-_Al fin solos-_dijo la chica, con voz melosa, acercándose a Harry, que retrocedió un par de pasos, por si acaso._

_-_No voy a hacerte nada...malo_-dijo ella, divertida, al ver la reacción de Harry-_sólo quiero hablar contigo. Es lo que intentaba hacer cuando el idiota de Malfoy nos ha...interrumpido.

_Harry no entendía nada. ¿Desde cuando le caía bien a Parkinson? ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? ¿Y cuando Draco había dejado ser "Draco" o "Draquito" para ser "el idiota de Malfoy"?_

_Ella seguía en frente de él, mirándole con sumo interés. Harry empezó a sentirse muy incómodo. Definitivamente, había algo en aquella chica que le daba escalofríos._

_-_Bueno, te parece bien que hablamos un rato_?-(una sombra de aprensión se dibujó en su rostro)-_Hasta que vuelva el profesor...

_-_De acuerdo-_respondió Harry, dubitativo. No se fiaba de ella, y estaba seguro que sus intenciones no eran las que pretendía._

_-_Harry_ (el chico se sorprendió muchísimo de que ella le llamara por su nombre), _casi no nos queda tiempo, Snape debe estar apunto de volver, así que voy a ser muy directa.

_Harry cada vez entendía menos. ¿Qué querría Pansy de él? Tenía una horrible sensación, como si él fuera un insecto atrapado en una tela de araña, y ella una enorme y terrible araña que se fuera acercando poco a poco...Sacudió esos tétricos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se armó de valor para preguntar:_

_-_Bueno, qué quieres?

-Hacerte una pregunta

-Pues dímela y, si puedo la contestaré_-dijo él, aunque estaba pensando en algo bien distinto._

_-_Claro que vas a contestarme, no tienes más remedio_-y antes de que el contrariado Harry pudiera contestar, añadió- _Son ciertos los rumores o sigues saliendo con esa Hufflepuff?_-(su cara se tornó en una mueca de desagrado al decir "esa Hufflepuff")_

_Harry estaba tan asombrado y, al mismo tiempo, tan enfadado, que no podía ni vocalizar, y se quedó mirando atónito a la rubia. ¿Cómo había podido enterarse?_

_-_Y bien? No vas a responderme?-_dijo ella, al cabo de unos instantes, sin el más mínimo asomo de amabilidad en su voz._

_-_Pero cómo te has...? quién te ha dicho que...-_pudo decir Harry, al fin_

_-_Y eso que más da! Respóndeme_!-dijo ella, cada vez más desagradable_

_-_Mira, no creo que a ti te importe lo que pase o deje de pasar entre Amy yo, así que...

-Así que se llama Amy...-_interrumpió ella, sin hacer caso del enfado de Harry-_que nombre tan vulgar, aunque claro, que se puede esperar de una sangre sucia de Hufflepuff...

-NO TE ARTREVAS A VOLVER A HABLAR MAL DE ELLA!-_gritó Harry, furioso-_NO TIENES NI IDEA DE COMO ES! Y NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A JUZGARLA POR SUS ORÍGENES!

_Harry sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Pansy con aquello de "sangre sucia". De hecho, era una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido en Hogwarts, mejor dicho, en Slytherin. Era un término bastante utilizado entre sus compañeros de casa. Así se referían ellos a los magos hijos de muggles, a los que tenían un especial desprecio. Y no iba a consentir que aquella estúpida insultara a la chica que le gustaba (aunque ella estuviera con otro)_

_-_Así que a Potter le gusta la pequeña sangre sucia, pero parece ser que ella está ahora con otro no?-_dijo ella, mezquina._

_Harry no pudo aguantar más. Sacó su varita, que llevaba un buen rato apretando de rabia, de debajo de la túnica, y apuntó con ella a la chica, que ni siquiera intentó sacar la suya._

-NO VOY A CONSENTIR QUE LA SIGAS INSULTANDO, PARKINSON! Como vuelvas a decir que ella es...ESO, yo...

-Sabes Potter, esta no es mi idea de una conversación civilizada...-_se limitó a decir ella, que parecía muy complacida con la reacción de Harry._

_-_Eres tú la que estás insultando a mis amigos! Así que no me vengas ahora con lecciones de modales!

-Está bien Potter, ya has contestado a mi pregunta_-dijo ella, se dio la vuelta y se puso a ignorar a Harry, mirando con inusitado las estanterías del profesor, que estaban repletas de extraños frascos de misterioso contenido._

_Harry estaba tan furioso y a la vez tan confuso, que no supo que contestarle, así que no le quedó más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y la rabia y esperar a que regresase el profesor. Y entonces recordó porqué estaba allí, y aquella horrible sensación volvió a su estómago._

_La puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltando a Harry y Pansy, y el profesor entró seguido de Crabbe y Goyle._

_Se sentó en la silla que había tras su escritorio, mirando fríamente a sus alumnos, que esperaban enfrente suyo, tensos y expectantes._

_-_Se puede saber_-preguntó finalmente Snape-_qué ha pasado? El Sr. Malfoy está en la enfermería!!!...Parkinson! Conteste!

_-_Yo...verá profesor...es que Draco me...-_comenzó la muchacha, que intentaba esquivar la inquisitiva mirada de su profesor_

_-_Ella le atacó!-_dijo Harry, furioso_

_-_Cállate Potter! Ya hablarás cuando le toque_-respondió el profesor, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada.-_Parkinson! por qué ha atacado a Malfoy?

-Yo, yo no...- _Snape la miró de tal forma que la chica no tuvo más remedio que confesar-_está bien! Si, le hechicé! Pero él me provocó! Me insultó! Me..!

_-_Mentira!-_dijo Goyle-_Profesor, no la crea! ella vino a molestar y se puso a insultar a Draco!

_A lo que Crabe añadió:_

-Y luego le atacó sin motivo!

-Eso no es cierto! Yo sólo quería hablar con Potter_!-chilló Pansy, airada-_ Profesor, ellos comenzaron! tuve que defenderme! Es que eran cuatro contra mí!

-Eso es ment..!-_dijo Harry, que se vio interrumpido por Snape, que se había levantado de su silla y les miraba furioso:_

_-_SILENCIO!!-_el profesor fulminó con la mirada a sus alumnos, que callaron de inmediato -_Me da igual quién haya comenzado! No voy a tolerar semejante comportamiento entre los miembros de mi casa!

_Snape pasó la siguiente media hora regañándoles (más bien gritándoles) por su comportamiento. Harry se sentía extrañamente aliviado, pues Snape no había mencionado nada de expulsar a nadie. Y parecía que la peor parte se la estaba llevando Parkinson, por haber sido ella la que había hechizado a un compañero._

_Finalmente, Snape les dejó marchar, no sin antes prometerles que no iban a quedarse sin castigo. Harry se sentía feliz de poder salir de aquel despacho, pero su felicidad se esfumó cuando Snape le dijo:_

_-_Potter, usted se queda aquí, aún no he acabado contigo. Los demás, márchense ahora mismo, antes de que decida probar algunas pociones en vosotros!

_Los tres Slys se marcharon rápidamente, dejando a Harry con Snape, en cuya cara podía apreciarse una macabra mueca de satisfacción._

-Bien Sr. Potter-_comenzó, sin dejar de "sonreír"-_Ya es la segunda vez en lo que va de curso que le veo en mi despacho...y eso que el curso comenzó AYER.

-Verá profesor yo no...-_intentó defenderse Harry. No pensaba que hubiera hecho nada malo, y no iba a ser expulsado sin defenderse._

-SILENCIO POTTER! No te he dado permiso para hablar no? Pues mantente calladito hasta que yo te diga que puedes hablar_.-Miró un momento con desprecio al airado Harry, y continuó, en su áspero tono-_Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieses, Potter, parece que éste curso también has decidido que las normas no son iguales para ti que para los demás_-Harry iba a defenderse de la acusación, pero la mirada de Snape le detuvo-_Y teniendo en cuenta que ayer mismo fuiste avisado por el mismísimo director del colegio, junto con el Sr. Weasly de lo que significaría otra infracción de las normas, me veo obligado como jefe de tu casa, a...

_-_UD NO PUEDE EXPULSAME! YO NO HE HECHO NADA!!FUE PARKINSON!-_gritó Harry, perdiendo el control. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de que sus palabras sonasen convincentes, pero no iba a rendirse sin luchar._

_El profesor, en contra de lo que Harry esperaba, no le gritó, ni se enfado... ni siquiera pareció extrañarse con la reacción del muchacho. Incluso parecía satisfecho..._

_-_Expulsarle? Acaso cree que voy a hacer que le expulsen? No, Sr. Potter, ESTA VEZ, no. Aunque créame que si YO quisiera...-_contestó tranquilamente el profesor_

_-_Pe-pero, entonces, para qué...?-_preguntó Harry, confuso. Si Snape, no iba a expulsarle, por qué le retenía en su despacho?_

-Sr. Potter, ud. siente un profundo desprecio por las normas, y yo, como su profesor y jefe de su casa, me veo en la penosa obligación de tener que enseñarle a respetarlas_-a lo que añadió, con veneno en cada una de sus palabras-_Cosa que, por otra parte, considero inútil, pues siendo hijo de quien es, qué se puede esperar...

_Harry se encontraba en esos momentos lleno de frustración y desconcierto. Snape estaba allí, tan tranquilo, insultándole, y él no podía defenderse, y por otra parte...qué había querido decir de sus padres con ese último comentario?_

-Así que, Potter-_continuó Snape, regocijándose con la expresión del muchacho-_voy a hacer que respete las normas, por las buenas o por las malas. Hay que acabar con ese problema de actitud. Qué tal una redacción? Mañana le comunicaré el tema, y me la entregará el sábado primera hora de la mañana. Por supuesto este castigo es independiente del que le será impuesto por su "espectacular" llegada al colegio, y del que le voy a poner por meterse en peleas con otros alumnos.

_-_No es justo! yo no he...!-_intentó protestar Harry, pero Snape, que ya estaba realmente harto del muchacho y de su actitud, le mandó callar:_

_-_Ya no hay nada más que decir, Potter. Le espero en mi despacho el sábado a primera hora de la mañana. Retírese.

_Harry tuvo que tragarse todo el orgullo y la rabia que en esos momentos le invadían. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, recordó algo:_

_-_Profesor, el sábado por la mañana es el primer entrenamiento de quiddich, y no puedo faltar.._.-Harry sabía que lo que más le importaba a Snape era ganar puntos para su casa, y no iba a privar al equipo de su buscador estrella. Al menos, eso esperaba._

_El profesor dudó un momento. Tras unos instantes que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, dijo:_

-Todo dependerá de los fallos que tengas que corregir, así que trata de hacer una redacción medianamente decente. Además, no debes creerte tan indispensable, Potter, TODO el mundo puede ser reemplazado, hasta tú. Ahora vete!

_Todas las ilusiones de Harry se vieron desvanecidas. Estaba seguro de que no iba a poder ir al entrenamiento, y no quería ni pensar lo que eso podría significar..._

_Y se dirigió, deprimido y pensativo, hacia la enfermería. Definitivamente ese no había sido un buen día...y aún no había acabado!_

_Cuando llegó a la enfermería y entró con intención de ver a Draco, la enfermera, Madame Pomfrey, le "invitó amablemente" a desechar la idea y marcharse._

_Así que no le quedó más remedio que irse de allí. Pensó en ir a la biblioteca o a los jardines, pero la idea de encontrarse con ciertos griffindors y hufflepuffs le disuadió. Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era ver a Amy y Justin paseando por el jardín, cogiditos de la mano y...y tampoco quería tener que contarles a Hermione y Ron lo que había pasado con Amy. Realmente ese día se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Así que sólo había un sitio donde pudiera estar: la sala común de su casa._

_Cuando llegó allí, se apresuró a entrar al cuarto de los chicos de 2º, no quería ni imaginar lo que Snape le haría si se metía en más discusiones aquel día. Pero cuando iba a pasar por la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios, algo chocó contra él, haciendo que se tambaleara y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio vio lo que, o mejor dicho, quien había chocado contra él: era aquella muchacha pálida y de oscuro cabello llamada Bianca Nott. La chica había caído al suelo, y, cuando Harry intentó ayudarla a levantarse, ella rechazó la mano que le tendía de malos modos, se levantó y salió de la sala, haciendo mucho ruido al salir. Aunque Harry supo que la chica estaba enfadada, MUY enfadada, la forma en que lo había tratado no dejó de molestarle .Por qué tenían que ser así sus compañeros de casa?_

_Unos instantes después, salió de los dormitorios otra chica, empujando de nuevo a Harry que, esta vez, si cayó al suelo. Se trataba de Millicent Bulstrode, una corpulenta muchacha de 2º curso. Ni siquiera reparó en Harry, y empezó a buscar por la sala. Finalmente, bramó:_

-Dónde se ha metido esa sangre sucia? Vamos, sal de donde estés, D´Angelo! aún no he acabado contigo!

_Harry pensó que no había escuchado bien. Bianca Nott, una sangre sucia? Si los Nott eran una de las familias sangre limpia más importantes del mundo mágico! Y por qué la había llamado "D´Angelo"?_

"Quizás Bulstrode esté buscando a otra persona_- pensó Harry-_ aunque creo que no hay ningún D'Angelo en Slytherin..."

_Las dudas de Harry se disiparon cuando la chica se dirigió a Theodore Nott, que se encontraba allí, mirando divertido la escena, y le dijo, en tono poco amistoso:_

-Dile a tu estúpida primita que no se va a librar de mí tan fácilmente

_El chico asintió. Su cara había cambiado totalmente cuando Bulstrode le recordó su parentesco con la chica. Su expresión reflejó por unos instantes una repugnancia inmensa y también una especie de vergüenza. Parecía (y realmente estaba) más preocupado por que la gente hubiera oído aquello, que por lo que Bulstrode pudiera hacerle a su prima._

_Harry supuso que Bianca debía tener sangre muggle, cosa que para las familias "sangre limpia" de Slytherin (que eran muchas) era una gran deshonra; y que "D´Angelo" debía ser el apellido de su familia muggle, seguramente el de su madre._

_Lamentándose una vez más por estar en aquella casa, se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes mirar por si alguien más saliera corriendo. Una vez en ella, se dirigió a su cama, cerró las cortinas del dosel, verdes como sus ojos, para no ser molestado y se tiró a la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Y allí, tumbado boca arriba, dejó que sus oscuros pensamientos se uniesen a la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor._

_La primera semana en Hogwarts pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado a Harry: a parte de las clases, las tardes las había pasado limpiando el aula de pociones como castigo por la pelea con Parkinson (al menos a ella la habían castigado a limpiar la lechucería) y en la biblioteca, haciendo la redacción que Snape le había mandado como castigo "extra" por su falta de respeto a las normas. La redacción trataba sobre los castigos que se habían infringido a los alumnos a lo largo de la historia del colegio, desde su fundación hasta el presente, y sobre como, con el tiempo se habían ido suavizando hasta convertirse en un elemento inútil de control sobre los alumnos (esto último fue sugerencia de Filch, el conserje)_

_Así que el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo tenía que dedicar a hacer sus deberes, y no pudo, como hubiera querido, entrenar al quiddich, pues aún seguía preocupado por perder su puesto en el equipo._

_Aunque ésta falta de tiempo libre tenía una ventaja: prácticamente no había visto a Amy en toda la semana. Se habían cruzado en un par de ocasiones por los pasillos, pero ambos desviaban la mirada y hacían como que ni se habían visto, como si ni siquiera se conociesen. Aunque en el fondo Harry deseaba hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, aunque sabía que eso ya no serviría de nada._

_Hermione le dijo que sería conveniente que, pasado un tiempo, intentase hablar con ella para, al menos, ser su amigo. Sin embargo Ron, que por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Malfoy, opinaba que lo que debía hacer era olvidarla y dejarse de líos._

_Y así llegó el sábado, otro día muy ajetreado para Harry: tenía que entregarle a Snape la redacción, ir al entrenamiento de quiddich, comer, hacer los deberes e ir a cumplir su tercer y último castigo que, por desgracia, sería con Lockhart. Harry, por deseo expreso del profesor, debía acudir a las 8 de la tarde a su despacho para ayudar al profesor a contestar las cartas de sus admiradoras (Ron debía acudir a la misma hora a ayudar a Filch a limpiar la sala de trofeos)_

_Harry se levantó muy pronto (aunque más tarde de lo que hubiera querido) para darle un último repaso a la redacción e ir a la biblioteca a devolver el libro "Historia de Hogwarts" que había usado para escribirla. Allí se encontró con Hermione, que estaba, para variar, estudiando. Harry se detuvo un momento para saludarla y decirle que más tarde se vieran, junto con Ron, en el campo de entrenamiento._

_Tomó un frugal desayuno en el casi vacío comedor y se dirigió a las mazmorras, a recoger su trabajo, y luego al despacho del profesor. _

_Al llegar allí, para su sorpresa, vio que había alguien más esperando en la puerta. En seguida reconoció a la chica, y no pudo sino sorprenderse de encontrarla allí a esa hora de la mañana de un sábado. Se acercó con precaución a la muchacha, pues su último encuentro no había sido precisamente amistoso._

_La tenue luz que iluminaba las mazmorras hacía parecer sus firmes rasgos mucho más pálidos de lo habitual y le daban a sus oscuros y brillantes cabellos un tono azulado. Harry pensó que Bianca Nott parecía una extraña flor que se hubiera criado en algún oscuro rincón sin luz ni aire puro. Le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a modo de saludo, que, para su sorpresa, la chica le devolvió._

_-_Hola! Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-_se atrevió a preguntar Harry, aún receloso. Hacía un año que conocía a aquella irascible y enigmática chica, pero nunca sabía como iba a reaccionar._

_Bianca le enseñó un pergamino que llevaba bajo el brazo y le respondió, de una forma casi amable:_

_-_Tengo que entregarle una redacción al profesor Snape-_al notar la inquisitiva mirada de Harry añadió, algo molesta-_como castigo...Es que el gato de Bullstrode ha sufrido un accidente y ella se empeña en echarme a mi la culpa

-Comprendo_-dijo Harry, aunque lo que en realidad había comprendido era que el gato había recibido las atenciones de la joven, que en esos momentos le miraba con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida-_por eso estabais discutiendo el otro día?

_Una sombra de odio cruzó por los ojos de la chica. Hasta ese momento Harry no se había dado cuenta de que eran de un color muy extraño: eran azules, si, pero de un azul como el de una tarde lluviosa. Finalmente respondió:_

_-_No eso fue por...otra cosa_-su expresión cambió tan rápido como el tema de la conversación-_y tú que haces aquí?

_Harry le mostró el pergamino que traía bajo el brazo a modo de respuesta. Bianca asintió._

_-_Es por la discusión con Parkinson?

-Mmmm podría decirse que si

_La chica adoptó de pronto una expresión muy seria:_

_-_Potter, no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero deberías andarte con cuidado. Parkinson no es de fiar.

-Lo se_-respondió Harry, confuso por la repentina "confesión" de su compañera de casa-_Pero gracias por...

_La puerta del despacho del profesor Snape se abrió de repente (Harry se apartó justo a tiempo para no ser golpeado), y la voz del profesor salió del interior:_

_-_Potter! Nott! Entren!

_Harry buscó una mirada de apoyo y complicidad en su compañera (al fin y al cabo, a ningún alumno le gustaba entrar al despacho de su profesor, y menos al de Snape), pero ella ya estaba entrando en la habitación, con una expresión dura y fría en el rostro. A Harry le recordó a la que solía poner Draco cuando intentaba parecer orgulloso y arrogante (es decir, casi todo el tiempo)_

_Harry entró tras la chica, lamentándose una vez más por la actitud de sus compañeros. Por qué tenían que ser todos tan...slytherin?_

_La visita al despacho del profesor Snape fue mucho más larga y desagradable de lo que Harry había esperado. El profesor no se contentó con que le entregasen las redacciones, sino que les hizo leerlas allí mismo en voz alta. Por supuesto, no dejó de recalcar y criticar los errores de la de Harry._

_Pero la redacción de su compañera era, para desgracia del profesor (supuso Harry), prácticamente perfecta. Snape no pudo ver un sólo fallo en ella, cosa realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que la redacción era sobre pociones unas complicadas pociones encogedoras._

_Pero cuan grande no fue la sorpresa de Harry cuando vio que su profesor parecía...satisfecho!_

_Con una mirada de triunfo en sus ojos y la mueca de una sonrisa en sus labios, hizo desaparecer los pergaminos con un movimiento de su varita._

-Ya pueden irse_-les dijo a forma de despedida-_y si vuelvo a tener el dudoso placer de verles en mi despacho, deberé tomar medidas más... estrictas. Me ha entendido bien, Sr. Potter? Y, Srta. Nott, no son 58 gramos de polvo de cochinilla, sino 50. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que el gato de la Srta. Bullstrode tomara ese"encantador" tono rosado. A qué esperan? Váyanse ya!

_Ambos salieron rápidamente de la habitación, en la que habían permanecido más de una hora. Harry se fijó en que Bianca se había ruborizado ligeramente lo que, sorprendentemente, le daba un tono más saludable a su pálido rostro. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a aclarar el asunto de Parkinson con ella, pero el entrenamiento de quiddich debía de haber empezado ya, así que se despidió rápidamente y se marchó corriendo al campo, donde seguramente un enfurecido Marcus Flint ya habría decidido darle su puesto a otro._

_Cuando llegó a los vestuarios, vio las ropas de sus compañeros en los bancos, signo de que ya estaban entrenando. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Una mochila que no debía estar allí. Una mochila con el escudo de la familia Malfoy. La mochila de Draco._

_Entonces todas las piezas empezaron encajar, como los resortes de un mecanismo. Y de pronto lo comprendió todo...cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta antes? Rogando por que no fuera verdad lo que acababa de descubrir, se puso la túnica del equipo y salió al campo._

_Harry esperaba encontrarse a todo el equipo ya en el aire entrenando con su nuevo.... ¿buscador? (la idea le produjo un escalofrío), pero lo que se encontró fue bien diferente. El equipo, en efecto, estaba en el campo, pero sobre el césped, y frente a ellos...el equipo completo de Griffindor! Entre los de verde pudo distinguir a Draco vestido con la túnica del equipo de su casa. Su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, cada vez más consciente de que quizás esa podría serla última vez que pisase el césped del campo de quiddich, al menos como jugador.._

-...nuevo?-_oyó que decía Oliver Wood, capitán de los Griffindor-_quien es?

_Los peores temores de Harry se vieron confirmados cuando su "amigo" Draco, dio un paso al frente, sonriendo satisfecho._

_Draco pareció advertir la presencia de su amigo, pues se giró y le sonrió con orgullo._

-Potter!!-_bramó Flint, dando un paso hacia él-_ Creí haberte dicho que fueras puntual! Y más hoy que tenemos eeee novedades en el equipo_-una estúpida sonrisa cruzó su rostro_

_-_Aparte de este_?-dijo despectivamente Fred Weasly, señalando a Draco_

_-_Ahora que lo dices...-_interrumpió Flint-_ Déjame que te muestre las otras "novedades", cortesía del Sr. Malfoy.

_Y diciendo esto, los jugadores de Slytherin mostraron al sus rivales unas novísimas escobas. Harry pudo distinguir en el mango de las escobas una reluciente placa dorada en la que ponía "Nimbus 2001". Al parecer los griffindor estaban tan impresionados como Harry, pues ninguno pronunció palabra alguna._

_-_Son último modelo, Salieron el mes pasado_-dijo Flint, con un ademán de desprecio-_mucho mejores que la serie 2000_ (se dirigió a Fizban, que llevaba una de ellas)._ Y las Barredoras...(_miró las escobas de Fred y George)_ creo que lo mejor que podéis hacer con ellas es borrar la pizarra.

_Los slytherin estallaron en carcajadas (excepto Harry, claro). Los griffindor permanecían callados, aunque Angelina y Katie hacían esfuerzos por sujetar a Fred, quien intentaba lanzarse sobre Flint. George empuñaba amenazador el bate de golpear bludgers, y Fizban había sacado su varita. Wood, percatándose de que la situación podía acabar muy mal, decidió poner fin al asunto:_

-Está bien, Flint. La mitad del campo para nosotros, la otra para vosotros, de acuerdo?

_El capitán de las serpientes dudó unos instantes, pero al final decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que poner en forma al equipo y entrenar un nuevo jugador. Por no hablar de que se moría de ganas de ver las caras de los Griffindor cuando se montaran en sus nuevas escobas!_

_-_Está bien, Wood, pero procurad no entrometeros en nuestro camino_-dijo al fin y añadió, con fingida preocupación-_ Podríamos romper "accidentalmente" vuestras escobas de juguete si chocamos...

_Y se alejaron hacia los aros más cercanos, todavía riéndose de la broma de su capitán. Harry dudó un instante si seguirles o no. Al fin y al cabo, Flint no le había dicho que estuviera fuera del equipo (no todavía! pensó entristecido) Quizás iba a darle una oportunidad para enfrentarse a Draco, y si cogía la snitch antes que él le dejaría quedarse en el equipo. Pero Flint había dicho que YA tenía claro lo que iba a hacer con el equipo y Draco ya llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo._

"Además"-_pensó alicaído_-"No puedo competir contra el regalo del padre de Draco. Ni siquiera con todo el oro que tengo en Gringots..."

_Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Draco, quien parecía estar de muy buen humor._

_-_Flint me manda a decirte que como no vayas inmediatamente te subirá al tejado de la torre más alta del castillo y te dejará allí hasta que aprendas a volar sin escoba

_Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Harry tenía ganas de pedirle explicaciones a gritos, pero decidió contenerse para ver si su amigo tenía el valor de confesarle lo que había hecho. Finalmente, Draco se decidió ha hablar, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo:_

-No vas a felicitarme? Como verás he entrado en el equipo...-_sonrió tímidamente, algo muy inusual en él. Harry pensó que quizás tenía algo parecido a un remordimiento de conciencia, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que su "amigo" era incapaz de sentir realmente arrepentimiento o compasión_

_-_Podrías alegrarte un poco más por mi, sabes?-_dijo molesto, al ver que Harry no contestaba-o es que acaso te molesta que haya entrado en el equipo? piensas que voy a robarte tu fama de "gran estrella de quiddich", ¿no es eso?_

_Harry decidió que lo que le pasaba a Draco era que era un completo egoísta. No, mejor dicho, un completo slytherin. Finalmente habló, de forma pausada y fría:_

_-Enhorabuena, Malfoy, has conseguido comprar un buen puesto. Espero que al menos sepas lo que es una snitch...ya sabes, esa bolita dorada con alas que tienes que atrapar. _

_Y aguantándose las ganas de partirle cara "al traidor de Malfoy" se dirigió hacia dónde les estaban esperando los otros cinco jugadores._

"Un momento!"-_se dijo Harry, sorprendido, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo_-"Cómo qué cinco jugadores?"

_Harry vio a Flint y a los otros dos cazadores discutiendo unas tácticas, mientras que los golpeadores estaban lanzándose una bludger con sus bates._

"E-entonces..."-_un sudor frío cubrió la frente de Harry_-"si lo que falta es el guardián, eso significa que...Mierda!"

_Las piezas volvieron a encajar, pero esta vez llegó a una conclusión menos desagradable que la anterior, que fue confirmada por el grito de Draco, que se acercaba furioso a donde se encontraba Harry:_

_-_Tu eres idiota o sólo imbécil? Se puede saber a que viene todo eso!?

_-_Dra-draco yyo..lo siento...yo no...-_balbuceó Harry, que ya había comprendido que Draco no era el nuevo buscador, sino el nuevo guardián. Pero por la expresión de su amigo supo que lo había hecho demasiado tarde._

_-_Qué tu no qué?? Que no lo has dicho en serio?? O que no era tu intención ofenderme??

-No, Draco, verás, es que ha habido una eeee pequeña confusión

-No me digas?? Y qué es lo que ha pasado? Que he malinterpretado lo que has dicho? Ah, claro, seguro que ha sido eso!-_replicó Draco, sarcástico_

_-_No, lo que ha pasado es que...-_intentó explicar Harry, pero Draco volvió a interrumpirle:_

_-_Ah, no ya se que es lo que ha pasado! "Enhorabuena, Malfoy, has conseguido COMPRAR un buen puesto" es tu forma de felicitarme. Cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes?

_-_Draco, basta ya!-_Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse-_Me vas a dejar que te explique lo que ha pasado?

-No necesito que me expliques nada, ya veo que es lo que piensas realmente de mi. Y yo que creí que eras mi amigo...

-Draco yo no quise...-_dijo Harry, apenado. Ahora, además de enfadado, Draco estaba dolido con él..._

_-_Eh vosotros dos!_-les gritó Flint, claramente molesto-_dejad ahora mismo de discutir y venid aquí! Luego si queréis os matáis, pero AHORA vamos a entrenar!

_Harry se giró para intercambiar unas últimas palabras con Draco, pero éste ya se había montado en su escoba y se alejaba rápidamente del suelo._

_Maldiciendo su suerte, Harry se subió a la suya y se elevó junto a sus compañeros._

-"Al menos sigo en el equipo"-_pensó, algo más animado por aquella maravillosa sensación que le embargaba cada vez que volaba._

_El entrenamiento fue mejor de lo que esperaba puesto que, al contrario de lo que le había ocurrido en las clases, parecía como si no hubiera dejado de entrenar en todo el verano. Fue ponerse a buscar la snitch, y cada fibra de su ser reaccionó como por instinto. Además, Flint estaba tan ocupado en el entrenamiento del nuevo guardián que se olvidó por completo de Harry, pudiéndose dedicar éste a fondo a su propio entrenamiento y, por qué no, a disfrutar del vuelo (una de las cosas que más había echado de menos en el verano, junto con sus amigos y a Amy)_

_Tras un par de horas agotadoras, Flint les dejó irse. En cuanto bajaron al suelo, Harry se aproximó a Draco para intentar hablar con él, pero este se dio media vuelta, alejándose rápidamente en dirección a los vestuarios. Iba a ir tras él cuando alguien llamó su atención: Hermione y Ron le hacían señas desde las gradas para que se acercara. No podía hacer que no les había visto y, por otra parte, Draco estaría en ese momento tan enfadado que no serviría de nada intentar hablar con él en ese momento. Así que, con la escoba al hombro, se dirigió hacia donde le esperaban sus amigos._

_-_Hola Harry!-_dijeron sus amigos cuando llegó hasta ellos_

-Hola chicos-saludo alegremente

-Qué tal el entrenamiento? Todavía te acuerdas de como subirte a la escoba?- _bromeó Ron. Los tres chicos rieron-_No, ahora en serio, que tal te ha ido?

-Pues bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que hacía meses que no entrenaba.

-Pero este año seguro que no nos vais a ganar!-_continuó Ron, mordaz-_con el nuevo guardián que os habéis buscado, por mucha prisa que te des en coger la snitch, nuestras cazadoras habrá metido por lo menos 10 goles cada una!

-Por qué dices eso?-_replicó Harry, molesto. Que Draco estuviera enfadado con él no significaba que fuera a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera Ron, le insultara-_acaso crees que Flint le hubiera dejado entrar en el equipo si no supiera jugar?

-Ya, claro, y las escobas que su padre a regalado al equipo, no tienen nada que ver no?_-respondió Ron, también molesto. Por qué Harry tenía que defender siempre a esa serpiente?_

-Pues no tie...oye, como sabes tú lo de las escobas?

-Fred nos lo contó-i_nterrumpió Hermione-_y dejad ya de discutir! Y ahora, vamos a ver a Hagrid.

_Como ni Ron ni Harry se movieron, añadió con tono autoritario:_

-A que esperáis?!!VAMOS!

_Los chicos se dieron prisa en seguirla, pues sabían que Hermione podía ser terrible si se enfadaba. Pero no pudieron sino sonreírse, cómplices, cuando está murmuró, malhumorada:_

-bah, los chicos y el quiddich!

_Y charlando alegremente, se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de su amigo Hagrid, que se encontraba cerca de allí, en la linde del Bosque Prohibido._


	7. Frío como el hielo

_VOLVEMOS AL PRESENTE_

Harry dirigió su vista a través de la ventana. Allí estaba, como desde hacía siglos, el oscuro y temible bosque. Y si forzaba la vista, podía ver en su linde la silueta de la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había estado en aquel bosque, aunque habían sido más de las que le hubieran gustado, pues las visitas no habían sido precisamente agradables. Uno no sabía que clase de criaturas podía encontrar entre la foresta: centauros, licántropos, unicornios, hambrientas y gigantescas arañas, gigantes, magos tenebrosos supuestamente desaparecidos...

Recordó, sin poder reprimir un escalofrío, la primera vez que tuvo que entrar en el bosque. Estaba cumpliendo un castigo por "merodear por los pasillos después del anochecer" junto con Draco, Hermione y Neville.

Lo que en realidad había pasado es que Hagrid, sin querer, les había metido en un buen lío: había estado ocultando en su cabaña una cría de dragón, algo totalmente prohibido (Hagrid tenía cierta manía en adoptar "adorables" criaturas consideradas como -MUY-peligrosas). Así que Harry, Ron y Hermione le convencieron para mandarlo a vivir en la reserva de dragones en la que trabajaba uno de los hermanos mayores del pelirrojo. Pero como nadie debía enterarse, acordaron hacer el intercambio por la noche, en una de las torres del castillo. Harry debía recoger a Hermione en la entrada de la sala común de Griffindor, y desde allí irían juntos a recoger al "pequeño e inofensivo dragoncito" (que, por cierto, había mordido a Ron impidiéndole acompañar a sus amigos) y después se lo darían al hermano de Ron y a sus compañeros, que finalmente se lo llevarían a Rumania, a la reserva de dragones. Pero había algo con lo que no contaba, mejor dicho, con alguien. O, para ser exactos, no contaban con que a sus respectivos compañeros de casa no les iba a hacer gracia que anduvieran deambulando por el castillo a esas horas, arriesgando los puntos de la casa. Hermione fue descubierta por Neville y Harry por Draco, y los cuatro fueron descubiertos por Peeves, que no dudó un momento avisar a la profesora Mc. Gonagall y al Profesor Snape (por suerte, esto sucedió cuando ya habían entregado el dragón). Y los cuatro fueron castigados a ayudar a Hagrid en la búsqueda de un unicornio herido (aunque a Snape le hubiera encantado expulsar a Harry, pero no podía hacerlo sin perjudicar a su adorado Draco). Y fueron precisamente Harry y Draco los que lo encontraron. Pero no fue lo único que encontraron, pues aquella noche Harry sobrevivió por segunda vez a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Harry volvió a mirar al cielo. No, definitivamente no quería pasarse esa noche, aquella última noche, recordando sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort. Y volvió a pensar en aquella niña que con 12 años le había robado el corazón.

_Tras una corta visita a Hagrid, en la que el semigigante les enseñó sus extrañamente grandes calabazas mientras les comentaba lo desacertado que era a su parecer el nombramiento de Lockhart como profesor de DCAO ("_le aceptaron porque era el ÚNICO candidato al puesto_" había dicho, para descontento de Hermione), los tres amigos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor pues, como muy bien les recordó Ron, ya casi era hora de comer._

_Con cada paso que daba, Harry sentía como la culpabilidad iba creciendo poco a poco en su interior. Había discutido muchas veces con Draco, pero por primera vez, la culpa de todo lo que había pasado era suya. Y sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, esta vez no era una de sus típicas discusiones por las amistades o la forma de pensar, había ido demasiado lejos, había dudado de su amistad. No, en realidad lo que había hecho era mucho peor, era más que dudar, realmente llegado a pensar que Draco le había traicionado de aquella forma._

_No valía la pena ni intentar justificarse con vanos argumentos como "_podía habérmelo dicho_", Harry sabía que él era el causante de todo, y que era él quien debía solucionarlo. _

_"¡_Y cuanto antes mejor!_"-se dijo a sí mismo-"_Esta semana ya he perdido a la chica que me gusta, no me apetece perder también a uno de mis mejores amigos. Y esta noche tengo castigo con Lockhart...¿es que las cosas no pueden irme bien ni la primera semana de colegio?_"_

_ Harry estuvo tentado de irse directamente al castigo sin comer por no encontrarse con Draco, o de irse a comer con los griffindor, pero sabía que debía arreglar las cosas con él, y cuanto antes mejor._

_Finalmente llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas. Harry divisó a Draco sentado en su lugar de costumbre, y una amarga sensación le invadió. Pero había algo raro (a parte de de que Draco parecía inusualmente hablador y feliz): el sitio de Harry estaba vacío, como esperando a que él llegara._

_Cada vez más extrañado, se dirigió hasta su sitio y se sentó, esperando que Draco reaccionara de alguna forma, aunque fuera con una mirada hostil y cargada de odio. Pero Draco siguió hablando animadamente. De hecho, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que Harry había llegado._

_Esto confundió aún más a Harry. Acaso Draco no estaba enfadado con él? O es que delante de los profesores no se atrevía a gritarle? Debía de ser eso, sino no le encontraba ninguna otra explicación al comportamiento de Draco._

_Comió en silencio, cada vez más molesto con la animada charla que mantenía Draco con sus compañeros de casa. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba es que éste no se dignó ni a mirarle, aunque fuera con odio o reproche. Simplemente, parecía que Harry no estuviera allí, lo que le recordó a sus horribles estancias con los Dursley, que preferían fingir que él no estaba con ellos, que no existía, que no estropeaba sus perfectas vidas. Y un viejo rencor se hizo sitio en el corazón de Harry, pero esta vez dirigido hacia su "amigo"_

_Acabó su comida lo más rápido que pudo, pues no soportaba el inusualmente cordial ambiente que reinaba ese día en la mesa de Slytherin. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a Draco fuera del comedor, y abordarle cuando saliera._

_Así pues, acabo de comer y, despidiéndose con un rápido "_Hasta luego_" (al que, por supuesto, nadie contestó), salió de allí intentando no llamar demasiado al atención (cosa realmente difícil, pues prácticamente todos los demás estaban aún comiendo y hablando animadamente). Pudo sentir como varias miradas se posaban sobre él, y con una incomoda sensación, se dirigió hacia al puerta._

_Una vez fuera, y ya algo menos molesto, decidió buscar un lugar desde donde poder vigilar la puerta, pero que le ocultara a miradas de extraños. Mientras se decidía entre una columna o una estatua, alguien llamó su atención con un leve toque en el hombro. Aún sin darse la vuelta, supo de quien se trataba._

_ -_Amy_...-dijo con una voz extraña, dándose la vuelta_

_-_Harry_-respondió ella, inusualmente seria-_¿podemos hablar un momento?

_-_Claro_-respondió Harry. Estaba algo decepcionado, pues por alguna incomprensible razón había esperado recibir una de las maravillosas sonrisas de Amy._

_Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Finalmente Harry habló:_

_-_Amy yo...creo que te debo una explicación

_-_Exacto_-replicó ella, fría._

_Harry estaba desconcertado. Pese a que ella había sido la que había venido a hablar con él, parecía que no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles._

_-_Pues yo...iba a ir a hablar contigo, pero entonces llegó Justin y claro, yo...decidí esperar a que acabarais de hablar_-mintió Harry. Amy no tenía porqué enterarse de lo mucho que le dolía que estuviera con otro-_pero llegó tu hermana y empezó a decirme que te dejara en paz y esas cosas, bueno, supongo que lo oirías todo. Y llegó un momento que perdí el control, no pude soportarlo más y yo...bueno, ya viste como me puse. Pero creeme que mi intención no era discutir con ella! Se que no debía haberle dicho algunas cosas, pero compréndeme, estoy harto de que intente alejarte de mi constantemente...de que no nos deje ser amigos-_se corrigió rápidamente Harry._

_-_¿Eso es todo?_-respondió ella. Harry no comprendía porqué parecía incluso más molesta que antes_

_-_Esto...no. Quiero pedirte perdón por haber discutido con tu hermana. Si quieres también me disculparé con ella.

_Harry esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, pero la cara que puso Amy le demostró lo equivocado que estaba_

_-¿Acaso crees-preguntó ella molesta-_que me he enfadado porque discutiste con Penélope?

_-_Pero entonces..._-replicó Harry confuso_

_-_Mi hermana es insoportable, no te culpo por lo que pasó. Yo me paso el día discutiendo con ella! ¿no entiendes qué..?

_-_No, no lo entiendo_-interrumpió Harry, molesto-_No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa. Sino es por lo de tu hermana, ¿qué he hecho yo para que te enfades conmigo?

_-_Tú dijiste algo que me hizo mucho daño_-respondió ella con amargura_

_-_Yo dije...?¿Qué es lo que...?_-preguntó Harry, confundido_

_-_No Harry, no voy a decirte que fue. Creía que en una semana habrías tenido tiempo de averiguarlo, pero ya veo que me equivoqué...

_-_Amy yo...

_En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y un grupo de Slytherin salió de él. Harry pudo distinguir a Draco entre ellos. Sabía que ese era el momento para ir a hablar con él, pero por otro lado no podía dejar la conversación con Amy a medias..._

_"_Este día no puede ser ya peor_"-pensó abatido_

_Draco se detuvo un instante, ese era el momento de acercarse a él. Además, Harry había notado que su enfadado amigo le había dirigido una rápida mirada, como pare cerciorarse de que él estaba ahí...y con Amy. Harry sabía lo que esa mirada significaba_

_"_Sólo pienso darte una oportunidad Potter, y lo sabes. Así que elige, ella o yo_"-parecía decirle Draco con la mirada_

_Y Harry tuvo que elegir, pues sabía que lo que le contaban los ojos de su amigo era cierto. Volvió su vista hacia Amy. La chica parecía furiosa, pero aún así algunas lágrimas estaban a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas. Harry no soportaba verla así, y más aún sabiendo que era por su culpa, y más aún sin saber porqué..._

_La decisión estaba tomada._

_-_Amy_-dijo Harry, lo más calmado que pudo- _tengo que pedirte una cosa

_Aquello pareció pillarle por sorpresa a Amy, pues no pudo ni articular palabra._

_-_Amy_-continuó Harry, decidido_-necesito tiempo. Realmente no se que he podido hacer o decir que te molestase tanto, pero te prometo que voy a pensar en ello y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me perdones, de acuerdo?

_Como Amy no contestaba, y había girado la cara para que sus miradas no se encontrasen, Harry la tomó suavemente por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle, y repitió:_

_-_¿De acuerdo?

_La chica volvió a retirar la cara, pero musitó un casi inaudible "_Si_". Harry sonrió satisfecho. De reojo, vio como Draco se disponía a irse, así que añadió rápidamente:_

_-_Ahora tengo que irme, pero te prometo que esto no va a quedar así. ¡Hasta pronto!_-dijo, sin darla tiempo a replicar, despidiéndose con un rápido beso en la mejilla de la sorprendida muchacha._

_La verdad es que cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, también se sorprendió mucho de si mismo._

_"¡_Soy idiota!_-se dijo-_No he debido hacer eso, ahora se va a enfadar más_"_

_Y se apresuró para alcanzar a Draco, que "casualmente" se había parado atarse los cordones de los zapatos_

_Harry llegó hasta donde estaba Draco, que le recibió con una fría mirada._

_-_Draco,¿podemos hablar un momento?_-preguntó dubitativo. Quizás ahora que no estaban los profesores, Draco comenzara a gritarle..._

_Pero éste se limitó a mirarle con suma indiferencia y a decir, muy tranquilamente:_

-¿Si? ¿De qué? No creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de que hablar, Potter

_Ni gritos, ni reproches, ni tan siquiera golpes o insultos...Harry no podría estar más sorprendido. Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Draco, lo normal es que ya le hubiera expresado su enfado de alguna forma.¡ Pero es que ni siquiera había dejado de hablarle! Aunque el hecho de que le hubiera llamado "Potter" demostraba que si estaba enfadado con él..._

_-_Draco, por favor. Creo que te debo una explicación.

_-_No, no lo creo. Tú no me debes nada a mí, y yo no te debo nada a ti. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, así que ahora, POTTER, ¡deja de hacer qué pierda el tiempo!

_Draco se dio la vuelta con intención de irse en dirección a donde algunos slytherin le estaban esperando. Pero Harry le sujetó por el brazo, impidiéndole que se marchara. Draco no se dignó a darse la vuelta, aún así, Harry le dijo:_

_-_Está bien, ignórame si quieres, haz que pasas de mí, pero no vas a irte sin escucharme.

_Draco seguía sin darse la vuelta, pero no hizo ningún intento de marcharse, así que Harry continuó:_

_-_Mira, se que decir que lo siento no sirve de nada, pero es lo único que puedo decir, por que es la verdad. Se que no excusa mi comportamiento, pero pensé que tú me habías quitado el puesto en el equipo. Comprende como me sentí en esos momentos, pensé que me habías traicionado, que habías sido capaz de...

_-_Muy conmovedor Potter_-interrumpió Draco-_pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de escucharte. Además, no quiero que tu novia tenga que estar esperándote por mi culpa. Adiós

_Y, soltándose bruscamente, se marchó, sin dirigir ni una mirada hacia el confundido, molesto y apenado Harry. Cuando Harry se estaba preguntando que quería decir Draco con aquello de "hacer esperar a tu novia",se dio la vuelta y lo descubrió. Amy estaba allí._

_-_¿Amy?_-preguntó Harry, cauteloso. No sabía como iba a reaccionar la chica, pero seguramente estaría muy molesta porque la había besado sabiendo que ella tenía novio._

_ -_Harry, ¿podemos hablar...otra vez?_-dijo ella. Sorprendentemente no parecía enfadada...incluso sonreía tímidamente!_

_Harry se sorprendió mucho del cambio de actitud de la chica, pero no por ello dejó de alegrarse._

_-_Por supuesto_-respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sabía que no serviría de nada ir tras Draco en ese momento así que..._

_-_Harry no es necesario que pienses que es lo que dijiste, acabo de darme cuenta de que es una tontería. De hecho, debo decir que enfadarme contigo ha sido lo más estúpido que he podido hacer. Y realmente no tenía motivos para dejarte de hablar...en realidad tu no tienes la culpa de que yo no te...

-¿Pero qué fue lo que dije?-_interrumpió Harry-_Me gustaría saberlo, en serio, y quiero disculparme

-No, Harry de verdad. Prefiero que lo olvidemo_s-dijo ella, negando con la cabeza-_¿Amigos otra vez?

_-_Está bien_-respondió Harry, resignado-_Amigos

_"_Que remedio, si no podemos ser algo más_"-pensaba Harry, entristecido, al mismo tiempo que Amy le abrazaba._


	8. Fugitivos

_Justo cuando Harry estaba pensando que podría quedarse así para siempre, Amy se separó bruscamente de él, y Harry no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber porqué. El ruido que hacían los alumnos al salir del Gran Comedor fue suficiente para devolverle a la realidad. Y si eso no hubiera bastado, el grito de Penélope hizo el resto. La chica se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos, su rostro denotaba tal enfado que los alumnos se apartaban a su paso._

_Harry ya se estaba preparando para una discusión con ella, cuando sintió que tiraban de él. Casi sin saber como, siguió a Amy (que le arrastraba tras ella cogido de la mano) a través de la creciente multitud, haciendo caso omiso de los empujones y las quejas. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una de las puertas que conducían a los terrenos del castillo, y corrieron aún más rápido campo a través, pero no pararon hasta que estuvieron seguros de que Penélope no les había seguido, escondidos tras unos tupidos matorrales. Sólo entonces se soltaron._

_Una vez se hubieron recuperado un poco de la carrera, sin levantar demasiado la voz por si su hermana estuviera cerca, Amy consiguió decirle a Harry:_

_-_Siento haberte arrastrado de ese modo, pero_ (tosió) _era la única forma de evitar que mi hermana empezara a gritarnos.

_-_La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme a "hablar" con tu hermana así que.._.-respondió Harry, haciendo que Amy sonriera de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba._

_Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba un par de minutos contemplándola arrobado, se apresuró a decir:_

_-_Bueno, ¿y ahora que? ¿Nos quedamos aquí un rato más o nos vamos ya?

_-_Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos un rato más...por si acaso

_-_Bueno, por mi vale, no tenía nada planeado para esta tarde, ¿y tú?_- y se atrevió a añadir-_no has quedado con Justin o algo así?

_-_¿Con Just? No...Además él ya debe de saber que no voy a estar muy "visible" esta tarde

-¿Y eso?_-preguntó Harry, confuso_

-¿Es que no te diste cuenta que estaba junto a nosotros cuando mi hermana empezó a gritarnos?

-No..._-respondió Harry, apático. Así que era por eso por lo que Amy le había soltado, y no por su hermana..._

_- _Él ha visto nuestra pequeña "escapada" y sabe de sobra que no apareceré hasta que mi hermana no se haya calmado_-al ver la cara de confusión de Harry, explicó-_No es la primera vez que me paso la tarde escondiéndome de mi hermana...¿Por qué crees que conocía este lugar?

_Harry se fijó entonces en el lugar en el que estaba. Estaban rodeados por rosales, zarzamoras y otros frondosos arbustos, la hierba era de un verde intenso, la hiedra crecía alrededor del tronco de un árbol...Era un sitio muy hermoso, sin duda_

_-_¿Precioso verdad?_ -preguntó Amy. Harry asintió. No sólo era precioso, sino también muy romántico. Hubiera sido el sitio perfecto para declararse a Amy...de no ser porque ella ya tenía novio._

-Lo encontré por pura casualidad un día que_...-continuó Amy, pero Harry la interrumpió, haciéndola callar_

_-_Shhhh, alguien viene.

_Ruidos de pasos y voces a lo lejos. Se agazaparon entre los matorrales para no ser descubiertos. Amy cogió inconscientemente la mano de Harry._

_-_Vamos Penny, vamos a dejarlo ya. ¡Por aquí tampoco están!_-dijo una voz que Harry no hubiera esperado (ni deseado) oír en esos momentos. Danael Fizban._

_-_¡Pero por alguna parte tienen que estar!_-replicó Penélope, con fastidio-_¡No se van a haber vuelto invisibles!

_Harry no entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver Fizban con la hermana de Amy?_

-¡Vamos Penny! Olvídate ahora de tu hermanita y del idiota de Potter, y dime que es eso tan importante que tenías que contarme_-continuó Fizban_

_-_Pues.._.-comenzó Penélope-_¿te acuerdas que te dije que este verano me había estado escribiendo con...alguien?

_-_¿Ese "alguien" es el mismo "alguien" con el que tenías una conversación pendiente desde antes del verano?_-preguntó Fizban, burlón, pues la respuesta era obvia_

_-_Sabes que si..._-respondió ella avergonzada. Pasaron unos instantes y, como Penélope no seguía, Fizban preguntó:_

_-_¿Y bien? ¿Al final qué ha pasado? ¿Le has dicho que si?

_-_Pues si.._.-respondió Penélope, tan bajo que casi no se la oía_

_-_Entonces, ¿ya estáis saliendo oficialmente?

_Penélope asintió, sonrojándose._

_Amy tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Harry estaba algo confundido...ver a Penélope de aquella forma le resultaba tan raro...¡estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verla enfadada y gritando!_

_-_Entonces permíteme ser el primero en darte la enhorabuena_-dijo Fizban, abrazando a la chica-_Pero eso si, ¡como se le ocurra hacerte daño pienso romperle las gafas sin quitárselas de la cara! ¡Y no me importa que sea un prefecto!

-Eso no será necesario_-dijo ella-_él...me quiere mucho, no sería capaz de hacerme sufrir

_-_¿Acaso no puedo preocuparme por mi mejor amiga?_-replicó Fizban._

_-_¡Déjalo ya! es muy buen chico y tú lo sabes!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...anda, vamos al castillo. No nos va a servir de nada dar vueltas y más vueltas buscándoles. Además, ¡me estoy muriendo de frío!

-¡Quejica!-_rió Penélope._

_Se alejaron de allí bromeando. Sólo entonces Harry se atrevió a hablar:_

_-_¿Desde cuando son tan amigos tu hermana y Fizban?

_Reprimiendo una carcajada, Amy respondió:_

_-_Desde que en 1º se conocieron en el expreso a Hogwarts

_-_Empiezo a entender porque tu hermana me odia...-_respondió Harry, sombrío_

_-_¡Mi hermana no te odia!_-replicó Amy-_ella simplemente...

_-_No puede verme ni en pintura_-le interrumpió Harry-_¡y menos contigo!

_-_Si, bueno, pero a mi me da igual lo que diga mi hermana_-respondió Amy, alegre-_y más si se trata de... bueno, ¡un amigo como tú!

_Harry enrojeció, pero no porque se sintiera halagado. Si ella supiera el daño que le hacía, diciéndole aquellas cosas que le hacían recordar que SÓLO eran amigos...Amy pareció darse cuenta de lo inadecuado de su comentario, puesto que también se sonrojó. Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, en los que no se atrevieron a mirarse a la cara, Amy dijo:_

_-_Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? _(Harry asintió) _Tu...estás enfadado otra vez con Malfoy, ¿verdad?

_-_Ah, ¿pero tanto se nota?_-respondió irónico-_Aunque esta vez el que está enfadado conmigo es él...

_-_¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado?_- dijo ella._

_Harry le contó todo lo sucedido, desde sus primeras sospechas hasta la última "conversación" que había tenido con él. Amy estuvo muy atenta y sin interrumpirle todo el rato. Hablar con ella de Draco le era infinitamente más fácil que con Ron y Hermione, pues aunque Draco no le cayera demasiado bien, Amy no le interrumpía cada cinco minutos para decirle "Mejor así, mejor que no te mezcles con gente como -Malfoy". Aún así Harry se sorprendió mucho cuando Amy dijo:_

_-_¡Pobre Malfoy!_-_

_Harry no esperaba que Amy le felicitara por su comportamiento, pero al menos esperaba algo más comprensión. Demasiado sorprendido como para sentirse ofendido, le preguntó:_

_-_¿Cómo que "pobre" Malfoy? Amy, yo se que lo que hice no está bien, ¡pero fue un error! ¡un malentendido! Además, ya te he dicho que he intentado disculparme con él y que.._._

_-_Lo se, lo se-le_ interrumpió ella- _pero es que me imagino lo que debe de estar sufriendo y...

_Harry se maravilló del gran corazón de la chica. No sólo se estaba poniendo de parte de alguien que le había tratado muy mal, que despreciaba a los que eran como ella; sino que además le comprendía y compadecía..._

_-_Eres demasiado buena_-dijo Harry, haciendo sonrojar a Amy_

_-_¿Acaso eso es malo_?-replicó ella, un poco molesta_

_-_No_-respondió Harry, tras recordar a sus compañeros de casa-_Realmente es algo muy bueno_-añadió sonriente, lo que hizo que Amy se sonrojara aún más. Harry se quedó embelesado mirándola, pues le parecía que cuando se sonrojaba estaba, si cabe, aún más bonita de lo normal!_

_Tras un par de minutos, Amy, apocada, le preguntó a Harry:_

_-_Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

_-_¿Qué de qué?-_respondió este, confundido. Estaba tan embobado que ya no recordaba ni de lo que estaban hablando_

_-_¡Pues qué que vas a hacer ahora con Malfoy! Porque querrás arreglar las cosas con él, no?

_-_Si claro que si...supongo que hablaré esta noche con él. ay no! esta noche no puedo!

_-_¿por qué?-_preguntó Amy_

_-_Pues porque estoy castigado después de la cena. Cuando vuelva ya será tarde y Draco estará dormido.

_-_¿Y no puedes hablar antes con él? En la cena...

_Harry negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que decía:_

_-_Delante de los demás se dedica a ignorarme. Para aparentar que no me necesita...

-Es tan orgulloso como tu, ¿no?_-preguntó Amy, mordaz_

-Si, incluso yo diría que...eh! yo no soy orgulloso!-_respondió Harry, molesto_

_-_No, claro que no_-ironizó ella_

_-_Bueno, puede que a veces yo...sea un poco cabezota, pero...no soy orgulloso! Miles de veces he ido yo a disculparme con Draco sin haber tenido yo la culpa!

_-_No se trata de eso Harry-_dijo Amy. Como vio que Harry iba a replicarle, añadió rápidamente-_bueno, ¿y a qué esperas?

_-_¿A qué espero para qué?_-respondió Harry, malhumorado. Por qué estaba hoy tan enigmática? Primero la misteriosa causa de su enfado, luego preguntas como esta...le estaba volviendo loco!_

_-_Para ir a disculparte con Malfoy_- respondió ella, resuelta_

_-_Pero si ya lo he hecho y no ha servido de nada_-dijo, enfadado. Algo más tranquilo, añadió-_además, no pienso dejarte aquí sola!

_-_Como si fuera a pasarme algo! Harry, estamos en el colegio, aquí nada malo puede pasar

(N/A:si, claro, sino tenemos en cuenta los profesores psicópatas, las criaturas del bosque, los monstruos ocultos en el castillos los mortifagos q se les cuelan, y, por supuesto, los accidentes con los hechizos...no, absolutamente nada puede pasar)

_-_Pero..._-intentó protestar Harry. Realmente le apetecía pasar la tarde con ella, aunque sólo fuera como amigos. Simplemente quería estar a su lado..._

_-_Nada de peros. Ahora mismo te vas a buscarle-_al ver la cara de Harry, añadió, pícara-_¿O es que tienes miedo de encontrarte con mi hermanita y su amigo?

-¡Claro que no!_-replicó Harry ofendido, aunque la posibilidad de encontrarse con ellos le resultó de pronto aterradora_

_-_Bueno,¿ y a qué esperas para marcharte? Nada te retiene aquí, ¿o si?

-N-no_-dijo Harry, aunque e su cabeza tenía mil razones, que no excusas, para quedarse allí con ella._

_-_¿Pues entonces a qué esperas?-_dijo ella_

_-_¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista?_-preguntó Harry, medio en broma-_¿acaso esperas que alguien venga a verte?

_-_Claro que no ¿por qué dices eso? ¿no será que el que quiere perderme de vista eres tu_?-dijo, dolida_

_Harry estaba muy sorprendido con el cambio de actitud de la chica. ¿Por qué siempre se estropeaban las cosas de aquel modo?_

_-_Pero Amy...¡era una broma!Claro que no quiero perderte de vista!-_dijo Harry, al borde de la desesperación. No sabía que iba a hacer si se ponía a llorar!_

_Amy recuperó la compostura y, sonriéndole le dijo:_

_-_Perdona...es mi hermana, que me altera. Pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes

-¿Seguro?_-preguntó Harry, desconfiado, pues la tristeza de los ojos de Amy la delataba_

_-_Sí, si ha sido sólo...nada, no ha sido nada_-dijo ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Ante la escrutadora mirada de Harry, tuvo que girar la cara, para no delatarse._

_-_¡Amy !¿Qué te pasa?-_preguntó él preocupado_

_-_No es nada...

-Amy...

-Pues... mi hermana... ya sabes como es...

-Si, pero nunca antes te había visto así por ella. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, simplemente es que por un momento he pensado que una cosa que ella me había dicho era cierta y...

_-_¡Pero Amy!-_exclamó Harry, sorprendido. Ya empezaba a comprender de que iba la cosa-_¡Ya sabes que siempre seremos amigos! ¡Que siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando me necesites! Que estaré siempre a tu lado..._-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro_

_-_¿De verdad?_-dijo ella, aún sin mirarle a la cara._

_Harry la cogió de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos, y le dijo:_

_-_Te lo juro. Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos

_"sólo amigos y nada más"-añadió, triste, en su cabeza._

_Entonces Amy le sonrió, esta vez de verdad, y la tristeza abandonó por completo su semblante._

_-_Gracias_-dijo, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos._

_Mientras Harry hacía lo propio con los suyos, pensaba:_

_"_Y esto es lo más cerca que estaré de ella_."_

_Después de unos instantes, se separaron. Como siempre que estaba tan cerca de ella, Harry se encontraba "en las nubes". Acabó reaccionando con un torpe:"_Bueno, como ya nos hemos despedido, creo que es hora de que me vaya..."

_Amy sonrió ante la inusual respuesta, y dijo, coqueta:_

_-_¿Sabes? A mi me gustó más como te despediste de mí la última vez...

_Harry pensó que estaba bromeando, pero aún así, dijo:_

-Oh, ¡eso es algo que tiene fácil solución!

_Y diciendo esto se inclinó ligeramente y giró la cara para besar la mejilla de su amiga. Pero Amy parecía no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo, pues se había girado a su vez para despedirse de él "adecuadamente". El caso es que, sin darse cuenta, sus labios se habían aproximado demasiado..._


	9. Susurros en la oscuridad

_Unos milímetros más y aquello hubiera sido un beso. Pero por suerte (o por desgracia) los labios de Harry se posaron sobre la mejilla de Amy (y viceversa) muy cerca de sus labios, sí, pero sobre su mejilla. Harry se retiró rápidamente, algo confuso y sintiendo como comenzaba a ponerse rojo. Amy hizo lo mismo._

_-_Bueno yo..._-balbuceó Harry, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos-_creo que ya es hora de que me vaya...

_-_Si, creo que es lo mejor..._-respondió ella, desviando la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Harry-_Hasta luego, Harry

_-_Hasta luego_-se despidió, alejándose rápidamente del lugar, sin dejar de repetirse lo estúpido que era._

_Cuando dejó de martirizarse ya había llegado a la entrada del castillo, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar que Penélope podrías estar aún buscándoles. Así que se encaminó rápidamente a su sala común. La bienvenida fue, al contrario de lo que esperaba Harry, la usual. Encontró Crabe y Goyle en un rincón de la sala, intentando transformar un botón en escarabajo. Harry suspiró al ver como sus desesperados amigos intentaban completar la tarea de Transformaciones (¡la del lunes!) sin tener en cuenta que lo que tenían que hacer era lo contrario, transformar un escarabajo en botón. Sonriendo por su ingenuidad, les indicó su error, para después preguntarles si sabían dónde se encontraba Draco. Ambos negaron, pero Harry supo que mentían, pues al decírselo evitaron mirarle a los ojos._

_-_Gracias de todas formas, veré si lo encuentro por el Castillo. ¡Hasta luego!

_-¡_Harry!¡Espera!_-dijo Goyle-_yo que tú lo dejaría por hoy y me dedicaría a hacer la tarea de Encantamientos. Es realmente difícil. Quizás incluso tengas que ir a ver a Flitwick para resolver alguna duda...

_-_Eee, gracias Greg, pero creo que seguiré bus..._-Harry pareció darse cuenta de algo_-¡tienes razón! creo que lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con Flitwick sobre los deberes! Gracias...por el consejo_-dijo, a modo de despedida, al tiempo que salía apresuradamente de su sala común._

_Crabe y Goyle volvieron a su tarea, esta vez a la correcta. Tras unos instantes, Crabbe levantó la cabeza y, mirando confundido a su compañero, preguntó:_

_-_Pero...¿va a ver así al profesor, sin llevar un pergamino o algo?

_-_Supongo que con que lleve la varita será suficiente...

_-_Ah._.._

_Volvieron a su "ardua" tarea. Goyle apenas había conseguido que su insecto se viera algo más aplanado, cuando Crabbe, aún más confuso que antes, volvió a interrumpirle:_

_-_Pero...¿si va allí no se va a encontrar con Draco? él dijo que iba a ir a preguntarle a Flitwick porque la tarea era muy difícil!

_El escarabajo aplanado aprovechó el momento para huir por debajo de la mesa..._

_Harry corrió hasta llegar al despacho de Flitwick, y llegó justo en el momento en el que Draco se estaba despidiendo del profesor._

_-_¡Ah Sr Potter! ¿Quería algo?_- preguntó el diminuto profesor al percatarse de su presencia_

_-_No, Profesor, sólo estaba buscando a Draco_- respondió Harry, sabiendo que este no se atrevería a enfrentarse a él delante de un profesor_

_-_Ah, excelente, excelente Bueno, practique esos hechizos , les veré mañana en clase-_ se despidió, jovial, el profesor._

_Draco miró Harry con suma indiferencia, casi con aburrimiento, como quien espera el autobús porque no le queda más remedio. Al menos no había salido corriendo, y eso debía ser algo bueno, pensó Harry._

_-_¡Ah Potter! ¿Quería algo?_- dijo finalmente Draco, imitando al profesor Flitwick. Aunque su tono hubiera sido más propio de Snape..._

_- _Si. Hablar contigo. Para volver a disculparme. Y lo haré todas las veces que haga falta hasta que entiendas que...

_- _Me aburres Potter, y no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, como ves tengo cosas que hacer_-respondió Draco, cortante, enseñándole los pergaminos que llevaba debajo del brazo._

_"_Así que esas tenemos ¿eh?"_-pensó Harry, aunque luego se acordó de lo que le había dicho Amy y, tragándose su orgullo dijo:_

_- _Está bien, no te entretendré mucho. Sólo quería que supieses que soy idiota, que lo siento de verdad y que entenderé que no quieras volver a hablarme. Pero, eh, si algún día te aburres de Vinny, Greg, y del resto, bueno, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Bueno, ya te dejo, yo también tengo montañas de deberes atrasados. Nos vemos, Draco.

_Se despidió con la mano, y dio la vuelta para irse, cuando esa voz que arrastraba las palabras sonó a su espalda:_

_-_En algo tienes razón, eres idiota. Ya nos veremos, Potter

_Y se fue en dirección contraria a Harry._

_"_¡Será cabezota!_" -se lamentaba Harry de camino a su sala común- "_Bueno, al menos me ha hablado. Y no ha habido varitas de por medio Podría haber sido mucho peor, desde luego..._"_

_Harry se apresuró a hacer los deberes, aunque no avanzó mucho pues entre unas cosas cosas y otras casi era la hora de la comida. Se dirigió a la mesa de su casa,y comió en silencio, mientras el resto de sus compañeros charlaban animadamente (Draco le ignoraba, pero le pareció que le miraba un par de veces) Cuando terminó se despidió (sin esperar que nadie le contestara) y se dirigió a la mesa de Griffindor, saludó a sus amigos y se marchó otra vez a la sala común, donde un montón de tareas le esperaban. Y eso no era lo peor, pues a las 8 en punto debía de estar en el despacho de "su idolatrado" profesor Lockhart para cumplir el castigo que le habían puesto por el incidente del coche y el Sauce Boxeador. Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, tuvo que ir hacia allí, por el camino se encontró con Ron, que iba detrás de Filch, con un cubo y un trapo en las manos. El conserje iba refunfuñando, así que Harry aprovechó para hacerle a su amigo una seña de "¡ánimo!" que Ron devolvió con desgana, lo que le valió un bufido de la Sra. Norris, la adorada gata de Filch._

_Harry siguió su camino, arrastrando los pies, pensando que preferiría mil veces volver a entrar en el Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid que pasar un par de horas con Lockhart (bueno quizás no, pero en esos momentos lo último que quería era ver tener que aguantar a Lockhart). Por fin llegó al despacho, llamó y entró._

-Ah, Harry, eres tú. Te esperaba. Bueno, esta es la tarea que tendrás que hacer_- dijo, señalando un montón de sobres sobre su mesa-_Me ayudarás a responder las cartas de mis admiradoras. Has tenido suerte ¿eh?En vez de un horrible castigo pasarás unas interesantísimas horas conmigo ¡Y podré contarte muchas de mis numerosas hazañas!_- añadió, feliz._

_Harry se pasó casi cuatro horas ayudando a Lockhart con su correspondencia,por lo menos no cumplió su promesa de aburrirle con sus historias. Harry, aburrido, estaba leyendo la enésima carta, cuando de pronto oyó algo que le sacó de su ensimismamiento_

"**Matar SI matar Desgarrar Quiero matar**"

_-_¿QUÉ?_ - dijo, asustado- _¿que ha dicho profesor?

_-_¿Qué?_- respondió Lockhart, confuso- _yo no he dicho nada, Harry.

-Pero juraría que...

-Has debido quedarte dormido muchacho ¡Pero mira que hora es! El tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes ¿eh, Harry? Bueno, ya puedes irte. Nos veremos en clase.

_Harry apenas se despidió y salió del despacho, confundido y asustado ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Quién había dicho eso? ¿Un fantasma quizás? ¿O de verdad lo había soñado? Se dirigió rápidamente a su sala común, y se fue a dormir, con el recuerdo de aquel horrible susurro aún sonando en su cabeza._

_Al día siguiente, todo parecía una pesadilla y, como no volvió a oir nada, decidió no contarle a nadie lo que había oído. Bueno, por eso y por que estaba seguro de que nadie le creeria, y bastantes problemas había tenido ya la primera semana de colegio._

_Y así Harry se fue acostrumbrando poco a poco a la rutina de clases, deberes y entrenamientos. Draco se comportó indiferente y fríamente con él durante un par de semanas. Ron estaba muy contento por ello, pero Hermione no le dejaba demostrar demasiada alegría delante de Harry, pues sabía que pese a todo su amigo echaba de menos al slytherin y que se sentía muy culpable cada vez que se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Y ver las escobas nuevas de los slytherin en cada entrenamiento tampoco ayudaba mucho._

_Al menos Amy volvía a estar como siempre con él. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado lo que casi había pasado aquella tarde que se escondieron de la hermana de la chica, pero Harry lo prefería, así se ahorraría la vergüenza de tener que explicarle ciertas cosas. Todavía anhelaba encontrársela en los pasillos, en el gran comedor, de camino a clase... pero un amargo sentimiento de resignación le acompañaba cada vez que la veía con Justin. ¡Por no hablar de los celos! Más de una vez se sorprendió a sí mismo apretando la varita debajo de la túnica al ver pasar al hufflepuff. Lo peor de todo es que el chico parecía tenerle cierto aprecio y le saludaba efusivamente cada vez que le veía. Y casi nunca dejaba sola a Amy, por lo que Harry tenía que aguantarle cada vez que quería hablar con la chica. ¡Pero al menos volvía a hablarle!_

_Un día, de pronto, Draco decidió volver a hablarle, y se comportaba con él como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry estaba muy contento con el cambio pero, por si acaso, decidió "portarse bien" una temporada, no quería tentar a __la suerte y hacer enfadar de nuevo a Draco._

_Harry estaba muy contento, pues parecía que aquel iba a ser un año tranquilo después de todo, pero pronto descubriría que estaba muy equivocado..._


	10. La varita escoge al mago

_(DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE)_

Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry. Afuera, en el pasillo, tras la pesada puerta, tenue pero inconfundible, algo o alguien se acercaba rápidamente.

_"Vendrán a comprobar que no me he escapado ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo! ja ja" _pensó Harry con sorna.

Se metió rápidamente en la cama, aferró su varita (hacía años que dormía con ella, por seguridad) y se hizo el dormido.

_"Calma Potter"_-se dijo a sí mismo.

El sonido tras la puerta era ya inconfundible. Susurros. Susurros en la oscuridad, una vez más

Por un momento volvió a ser aquel crío asustado de segundo curso que se levantaba en medio de la noche oyendo aquella terrible voz dentro de su cabeza…

* * *

-¡Harry! ¡Harry despierta!- _dijo una voz conocida-_ Estabas teniendo una pesadilla… otra vez.

_Harry consiguió incorporarse y ponerse las gafas. Casi prefirió no haberlo hecho porque la visión de Gregory Goyle en pijama hizo que el corazón le diera un brinco._

-Estoy bien sólo era …

-Sí, una pesadilla, ya lo sabemos- _replicó Theodore Nott desde su cama, malhumorado. Si alguna vez sus compañeros de dormitorio habían sentido un poco de simpatía por él, esta se había esfumado después de despertarles casi todas las noches desde que había comenzado el curso._

-Seguro que ha estado soñado con tu madre, por eso se despierta gritando_- dijo Draco con malicia al mismo tiempo que Crabe y Goyle sacaban sus varitas-_ Y ahora callaos todos, mañana tengo entrenamiento de quidditch a primera hora.

_Los chicos volvieron a acostarse y Harry se apresuró a imitarles, aunque sabía que le sería difícil volver a conciliar el sueño. _

* * *

_(DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE)_

Por desgracia para Harry, aquellos susurros resultaron ser muy reales, como lo eran los que se escuchaban ahora mismo al otro lado de la puerta. De pronto, silencio absoluto. Harry contuvo la respiración…

-_¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí?-_dijo alguien de pronto- _¿QUÉ ESTAIS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¡VOLVED AQUÍ AHORA MISMO¡_

Harry, sobresaltado, salió de la cama de un salto y apuntó con su varita a la puerta preparado para enfrentarse a lo que estuviera acechando al otro lado de la puerta…

Voces al otro lado. Pasos que se alejan a la carrera. Y de, pronto, una figura fantasmal atravesó la puerta. Pese a la escasa luz que entraba por la diminuta ventana, Harry reconoció al intruso.

-¡_Sr. Weasly es usted!-_dijo, aliviado, bajando la varita.

-_Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?- _ preguntó preocupado el fantasma de Arthur Weasly.

-_Si. ¿Quiénes eran?_

_-No les he visto bien, iban encapuchados, pero creo que ya sabes quienes eran…_

_-Por supuesto-_sonrió-_ Por lo visto, no van a dejarme tranquilo ni la última noche ¿eh?_

_-Verás cuando les pille- _gruñó el Sr. Weasly_- ¡Se van a enterar de lo que puede hacer este viejo fantasma!_

Harry sonrió. Incluso así, le alegraba tener cerca al . Él y su mujer siempre habían sido como unos padres para Harry. Harry, exhausto tras el momento de tensión, se sentó en la cama, pero sin soltar la varita, por si acaso volvían los misteriosos atacantes.

-_Pero hijo, guarda ya la…_.- El Sr. Weasly se quedó mirando fijamente la varita que Harry intentaba ahora ocultarle._ -Harry, dejame ver ahora mismo esa varita._

Harry, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño al que han pillado robando galletas de la cocina, extendió la varita. Era larga y de color oscuro, terriblemente hermosa, e irradiaba un fuerte aura de poder y peligro.

Si los fantasmas pudieran palidecer, el Sr. Weasly lo habría hecho en ese momento.

-_Harry ¿esa es…? ¿De verdad? ¿Pero cómo...? ¿No la habías devuelto?_

_-Si. Pero la volví a coger. La necesitaba. Para proteger a mi familia. Para acabar con él- _respondió Harry.

_-¿Alguien sabe que la tienes? ¿Cómo has podido ocultarla todo este tiempo?_

_-Está hechizada. Es indetectable. Sólo yo puedo verla ahora. Nadie más que esté vivo puede hacerlo- _"y nadie que me haya visto usarla sigue con vida" pensó, sombrío.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. El Sr. Weasly miraba a Harry, este se miraba las manos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

_- La varita elige al mago. Y ella me eligió a mí. ¿Porqué no iba a usarla?-_estalló Harry, de pronto.

_- Está bien, hijo_- dijo Arthur-_un hombre debe proteger a su familia .Pero estoy seguro que Dumbledore preferiría que la devolvieses. Ya sabes lo peligrosa que es._

_-Lo se mejor que nadie._

Arthur se sorprendió al ver la fría mirada de Harry. A veces se olvidaba de todo lo que había pasado, que ya no era ese niño que iba a pasar los veranos a la Madriguera y que se había convertido en un hijo más para ellos. Para un fantasma el paso del tiempo es algo tan relativo…

_-Harry voy a seguir con mi ronda-_dijo finalmente._-Intenta descansar, mañana será un día muy largo. Si necesitas algo, llámame._

Y se fue, atravesando la pared. Harry se tumbó en la cama, malhumorado. Si antes no podía dormir, ahora menos. Viejos sentimientos de culpa se agolpaban una vez más en su interior. Y volvía a oír los gritos, las súplicas, a ver ese mortal destello verde saliendo de la punta de su varita.

"¡_No, no, no! ¡Ahora no sirve de nada pensar en eso!"- _se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como un león enjaulado. Finalmente se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a la ventana, donde, imperturbable y serena, la luna le esperaba. Y sin querer, sus pensamientos volvieron hacia su segundo año en Hogwarts, y a Amy…


End file.
